


Him? Really?

by stephalopolisO9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Granger Enchanted, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephalopolisO9/pseuds/stephalopolisO9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Depending on who you decide to pursue a relationship with, peopl will talk," he finished lamely. Hermione stared at the man in front of her. A slow smile spread on her face as she leaned forward, just a few inches from his face. "Then let them talk," she said, lowering her mouth to his, not caring who saw. Yes. Let them talk, Adrian thought as he returned her kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've had this pairing in mind for a while. I've been disappointed that the only time these two are together is when there's multiple people. I decided to take things into my own hands and play around with it. Huge thank you to my beta, Rusty Weasley, who without, this would be quite awful.

Give it a read and let me know what you think in the reviews.

*-*-*-*

Chapter 1

 

Hermione shook her head in disdain. Was this really the best she could do? Was life really meant to be this unpleasant? Hadn't she suffered enough in her 24 years?

 

She looked at the two men across from her. Men her arse, they were pubescent boys. Harry was tossing peanuts into Ron's mouth. They were trying to break George and Lee's record on how many they could catch without missing. Normally she wouldn't say anything, seeing as they were her best friends, however this was ridiculous. Weren't they aware of their surroundings?

"Will you both stop it? We are in a public place! Do you want your pictures in the Prophet again?" she scolded.

They both ignored her and continued on their task. Annoyed, she waved her hand using wandless magic to make the peanut miss Ron's mouth.

"Oi! What the hell Hermione? We were almost at 78!" Ron bellowed.

"You're 24 years old, Ronald. Not six. Grow up!" She shook her finger in Harry's face. "You're about to be a father. Don't you think it's time to start practicing adult behavior?"

A flash caught them all off guard. Harry groaned, Ron turned red, and Hermione tried blinking the spots out of her vision.

"Well at least we know what the headline will be for tomorrow. Two-Thirds of the Golden Trio Chastised for Immaturity in a Restaurant," Ron joked.

"Your headline needs work, Ron. Clearly it'll say, Hermione Granger: War Heroine or Mother Goose," Harry chuckled.

"Make me the arse of your joke. Go ahead. I won't be here to listen." She grabbed her purse and sweater from the empty seat next to her. Both boys protested as she shoved her chair roughly into the table, splashing their drinks.

"Hermione don't leave! We were just kidding!"

"Yeah! You haven't even paid for your part of the bill!"

Hermione turned around so, quickly that Ron didn't have time to shield himself from the coins she threw at his face.

"Don't talk to me for at least a month Ronald Weasley!"

Leaving behind an embarrassed Ron and a sheepish Harry, Hermione exited the restaurant and walked down Diagon Alley.

She walked past all the shops and people, not paying attention to where she was going. A few people would try and get her attention to snap a photo or ask for an autograph. Normally she would kindly reject them, asking for privacy, but after the infantile show at dinner, she was in no mood to be nice. She ignored everyone until she reached the Disapparition point.

Arriving at the alley behind her apartment, Hermione finally let out some frustration. She picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could down in front of her. Feeling some of the tension release, she picked up a few more and threw them as well.

She knew this was stupid. Throwing rocks? Really? But it's what helped. She had tried other stress relieving coping mechanisms, but they all came at an expense. Drinking- she'd end up too drunk to Apparate safely. Sex- that went in hand with drinking. It released the stress, but after waking up one day in Charlie Weasley's bed, she decided it wasn't smart. Exercise- it proved to be the most effective, but who really had the time to work out their problems that way?

Certainly not Hermione Granger.

No.

She threw rocks.

Like a Neanderthal.

"Ow! Bloody hell! What the shite was that?" came a male voice out of the darkness.

Hermione froze. She had hit someone with a rock. She was so busy being blind-sided by stress and rage, she unintentionally hit someone.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she said as she walked closer to her victim. "I didn't know there was someone there. I didn't mean to hit you."

A young man a few inches taller than her was rubbing the side of his face. He appeared to be squinting at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. Bloody rock just knicked the side of my face. No worries."

He lowered his hand and looked at the woman apologizing to him. He felt a flicker of recognition. "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. Let me look at your face and make sure it's not bleeding."

He turned his head slightly while she observed the forming bruise on his face. Of course she looked familiar. She was the Gryffindor Princess. He'd seen her picture in the newspaper quite often but he always remembered her as the second year girl helping the Weasley kid vomit slugs.

"You don't need stitches but there is a cut. I'd hate for it to get infected. My flat is just around the corner if you'd like me to disinfect it," she said as she pointed to the big red building on the other side.

Hermione watched him trying to decide whether he should go with her. She felt terrible about him getting caught in the crossfire of her rage, so she decided to make the choice for him. "Come on," she said as she took hold of his arm and led him away from the alley, down the street, and towards the building.

"Good evening Miss Granger and guest."

"Good evening Tim! How's young Dale?" Hermione greeted the doorman to her building as he opened the door for them.

"He's walking now miss. Wife's trying to keep up with him."

"You'll have to show me pictures soon!"

"Will do Miss Granger."

Hermione lead the injured man towards the elevators. Stepping inside, she pressed the button to the sixth floor. As they waited for the elevator to deliver them, she surreptitiously watched him. He hadn't said anything to her since she made him follow her.

"What were you doing in the alley?"

He turned to face her. "I was looking for the entrance to the fire escape," he lied. He didn't want to tell her he was a wizard. She obviously didn't remember him.

"That's rather odd. Why?"

He didn't get a chance to answer. The elevator bell rang and she led him to apartment 603, pulling out a pair of keys from her purse with an elf keychain. He also noticed that her wand poked out of her bag. He walked in as she held the door open. He wasn't surprised at the decor. Going by what he knew of her, it all made sense. The apartment oozed invitation, warmth, and comfort.

"Have a seat. I'll get the first aid kit," she said, pointing him towards her living room. Hermione discarded her purse on the kitchen counter and walked towards the bathroom.

She washed her hands, getting the grime from the rocks off. The enchanted mirror mocked her.

"Really Granger? Rocks? Brightest witch of your age and you throw rocks?"

"Oh shut up," she scolded.

"And then you invite a complete stranger into your home. What if he's a murderer or a rapist? Where's your wand?"

"In my bag."

"So where's your bag?"

Hermione groaned. "In the kitchen."

"Your lack of common sense will be the death of you."

"I should've given you back to George while I had the chance!"

She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the small kit. Closing the cabinet she looked in the mirror once more.

"Fix your hair. If he proves to be normal, the least you can do is snog him senseless. Better yet, how about a shag? He is kind of cute."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the enchanted mirror before turning off the light and making her way back to her living room.

He was looking at the pictures over her fireplace. Thankfully she had a few Muggle friends and she'd moved all her moving pictures to her bedroom. He picked up a picture and looked at it closely.

"That's Niagara Falls in Canada."

He jumped not having heard her come back. "Sorry I didn't mean to be nosy," he said, putting the picture frame back in its place. He went to sit next to her on the couch while she removed contents from the white-boxed kit with a red cross on it.

Hermione scooted closer to him and turned his face away. Opening a small packet of alcohol wipes, she cleaned the small scrapes the rock had left on his lower sideburns. He sucked in a hiss as the alcohol wipe made contact where the main impact landed.

"Sorry. I'm almost done." With a final packet opened, she placed a small Band-Aid to cover the scratch. She knew it was unnecessary but she wanted to be thorough. "All set. Almost like new."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"No thank you. I'm apologize again Mr... I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name."

"Adrian. My name's Adrian."

Hermione put away the contents in the box. "So Mr. Adrian with no surname. Why were you looking for the fire escape?"

"I just moved in a few buildings over. I wanted to inspect the area in case of an emergency. It seems like next time, just to go around the building, I'll need to wear a helmet," he teased.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "I don't normally throw things," she grumbled.

"Why were you throwing them?" Adrian asked as he leaned back on the couch. He liked this couch. Very comfortable. He could easily fall asleep on it.

"I uh...had a bit of a disagreement with two of my friends. I kind of stormed out, and in a bit of rage, threw a small, itty bitty tantrum."

"It happens to the best of us. I too have a very good friend who's a wonderful person, but can he drive me up a wall. If I could throttle him or ring his bastardly neck, I would. But alas, I take out my frustration elsewhere."

Hermione couldn't agree more. As much as she loved Harry and Ron, there were days she questioned their friendship. "And how do you accomplish that?"

"I should say the proper way, like exercising, but honestly, who has the energy? By the time I slip on my trainers and my gym apparel I'm too tired or too distressed. There's nothing quite like getting pissed though. Nothing a good stiff drink can't fix."

Hermione laughed. "Oh I tried that. Got myself in a bit of trouble."

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you pummel your friends? No. You're far too lovely to resort to a physical altercation. Ended up at an exes flat? No, no. Don't answer that."

"No," she laughed. "Neither of those." She turned around and lifted her hair revealing the nape of her neck. "I did this."

Adrian looked, trying to ignore the scent of her hair and the inviting skin. Written in small, perfect cursive, was a word. "Fortis. That means brave right?" He almost reached out to trace the word.

Hermione let her hair down again and turned to face Adrian. "Yes. I got rather inebriated once and found myself with one of my girlfriends at a tattoo parlor. We both had endured an awful day and were quite frustrated. One drink led to another and the next thing you know, I found myself hunched in front of a man four times my size covered in body art and piercings. After that and another instance, I promised myself alcohol was not the answer."

"I never would have expected that from you. You always seemed so poised."

Hermione gave him a funny look. "You make it seem like you know me." She noticed a look in his eye. "Wait. You did say I looked familiar. Do you know me?"

"I just met you," he laughed. Inwardly he knew it was a partial lie. Technically he did know of her, but they truly had just met.

"True."

Hermione glanced around her flat. For once she was glad of her slight compulsion for cleanliness. The apartment wasn't a mess.

Adrian took her silence as a sign. "I should get going. I never did find the fire escape." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Right. I'm-"

"Don't apologize again. All's forgotten and forgiven."

"Thank you. Let me walk you out."

Adrian opened the door and let himself out, Hermione right behind him. They walked in silence towards the elevator. He pushed the button to call the lift. He turned to face her.

"You don't have to go with me all the way down. I think I can manage."

"Right. Of course."

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival.

"Thanks for fixing me up. I hope that I'll run into you again. Perhaps under more comfortable circumstances."

Hermione blushed at his teasing.

"Have a good evening Hermione Granger," he said as he stepped into the elevator.

"You as well, Adrian with no surname." She flashed him a bright smile right before the door slid shut. Hermione went back to her apartment. She made herself some tea, set the fireplace, and settled into the recliner.

She fell asleep at one point while reading a romance novel. Her dreams were infiltrated with a handsome man who looked exactly like the man she had met today.

*-*-*-*

Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Rusty Weasley for being an awesome beta!

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Adrian left Hermione's apartment. He had gone home to his new apartment and wondered to himself why he hadn't told her who he was. Perhaps he was hoping she remembered him, or maybe he was hoping for a little fun. Regardless, for the next few weeks, he was anxious to run into her again. Luck was not on his side however. He hadn't seen her.

Adrian was bored. He was stuck in boring meetings all day. He wasn't even sure why he had accepted this job from Blaise. Adrian wasn't as rich as the other pureblood Slytherin families. His family had lost a lot of money during the war.

It didn't help that his family had cut him off financially after his refusal to pick a side to support. Adrian wanted no part of it and decided to pursue a career in Quidditch instead. He made good money during that time. But after catching a Bludger to the head and falling almost 100 feet to his death, he decided it was time to retire. Although he was only 26, he did not feel like flirting with death again.

Which brought him to Za-foy Inc. Zabini had reached out to come work for the new company that he and Draco Malfoy had just started. He knew he didn't want to stay home all day and do nothing, so he accepted. However, had he known it was going to be this mundane, he would have said no.

Za-foy Inc. was a potion-making distributor. Several potion masters and mistresses came to the company to pitch their creations and have them mass-produced and sold in various shops in the greater part of the UK, Italy, and France. Adrian's job was to listen to the creator's presentation, give his opinion, question the benefits, and then follow up with either Blaise or Draco where they would make the final decision whether or not to take on the potion.

Hour after hour, Adrian watched wizards and witches make fools of themselves as they tried to impress him with their presentation. He found it amusing when a potion backfired or didn't work. The majority of these people were in over their heads, not perfecting their potion, but wanted to best their competitors and sell it first. Za-foy Inc. was very selective on who they took on. Of the average 100 applicants, about 30 would get an interview, and of those, only 3-5 got selected. As much as Adrian hated to give Zabini and Malfoy any praise, they were smart and cautious of their investments. The company was booming.

Draco and Blaise walked into Adrian's office a few minutes before his next meeting.

"Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise," he greeted. "What brings you by?"

"We're sitting in on the next meeting. Draco here has a relationship with the presenter," Blaise motioned to the blond man behind him.

"Cut the crap Zabini. You only came along to rain on my parade," Malfoy pouted.

"No I'm here to make sure you don't screw this up. Your past differences with the Weasley's might impair your judgment. And for the last few years, anything the Weasley's touch turns to gold."

"Breeding gingers..." Malfoy mumbled while crossing his arms like a child.

"Let's get going then. Shall we?" Blaise said as he stood and led the other two out towards the conference room.

The three took a seat at the end of the table. Adrian, Blaise, and Draco, respectively.

They gathered their paperwork, making them look more official than they actually were. Draco had random words written in a list. Blaise kept writing his signature. Adrian actually had a few questions written down.

Blaise's secretary knocked on the door edge. "Adrian? Your next client is here," the trim, olive-skinned woman said.

"Let them in Linda. Thank you," Adrian said.

A few moments later Linda was escorting three people in the room. The first to introduce himself was one of the founders of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Good morning. My name George Weasley. How do you do Malfoy? Zabini? Pucey?

George shook each of their hands. They all replied politely.

"This is my associate Ron Weasley."

He pushed Ron forward who looked uncomfortable. He however did not shake their hands. He merely nodded in acknowledgement. Adrian took note of that.

"And this lovely woman needs no introduction."

"Hello Malfoy. Zabini," she shook their hands. "Hello, I'm... Adrian?"

He finally looked up at the feminine voice calling his name. It was her. "Hermione?" He felt as surprised as she looked. Her mouth was gaping like a fish, but she still looked very attractive. The dress robes she wore accentuated her physique. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, but elegant, bun.

"You two know each other?" Draco asked as he looked on, intrigued.

"What are you...how did...are you?" Hermione stuttered through.

"Well this is a surprise," Adrian chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to see her again under different circumstances. Now she'll know he had lied.

"As much as this is entertaining, we are on a tight schedule. Can we proceed with our meeting?" interjected Blaise.

"Yes," Adrian agreed.

"No," Draco smirked. "I want to know how you two know each other. I know it's not because you have the same circle of friends. Let's see. Oh I know. Did you have a one night shag and then Pucey left before you woke, Granger?"

"Unprofessional, Draco!" Blaise scolded.

"Err...can we move on?" Ron asked, looked possibly more uncomfortable than anyone else in the room.

Clapping his hands together, George started the presentation. "Right. As you know, Weasley Wizard Wheezes is an expanding joke shop. Everyday we make people's lives brighter. Even during the war, people would seek out our shop for a little laughter. Our products range from candy, to fireworks, to special beans to get you out of class. Now-"

"Weasley we already know what your shop is. Skip to the part of where you present us your latest gimmick," Malfoy said disdainfully.

"Right to the point. I like that," George said, turning to Hermione. "I told you," he admonished.

She rolled her eyes at the older redhead.

"We were in the lab trying to make a potion for sexually active adults. We wanted to help in the process of finding a partner's erogenous zones. Sometimes a bloke has little self-confidence and needs a hand pleasuring his witch, or vice versa. Essentially, the two consenting adults would drink a small amount and specific areas of their body would glow a light pink. If what tickles your fancy is your neck, it glows. Ears, they glow. Left pinky toe, it glows."

"Are you going to have Granger drink for us? I'm sure the only thing that'll glow is her brain. And maybe her two fingers," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy! Inappropriate again! Please shut up," Blaise said as he threw a silencing charm around the blond git. "Sorry, Granger."

Hermione had turned scarlet as George continued. "We would demonstrate you see..."

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming," Adrian commented.

"Yeah," George responded. "Theoretically our potion should have worked, but it didn't. We couldn't figure out why, so we consulted our potions guru." George motioned for Hermione to step forward.

"Like all important potions, in order for one to directly correlate to the receiving party, a piece of their person has to be included in the process. Like a hair follicle for example. When George and Ronald tried their potion, nothing happened. It was just a generic potion that made you glow."

She handed each of them small vial with a clear substance.

"Do you want us to drink?" Adrian asked her.

"Yes, after you add one of your hairs to the potion," she said, looking expectantly at them.

Malfoy couldn't be heard but by the miming of his lips, he was not going to drink. Adrian uncorked the vial, added a strand of hair and drank, followed by Blaise. They each looked down at their bodies. Nothing.

"I don't get it."

Hermione ignored them and drank a vial as well. She nodded at Ron who closed all the curtains then pulled out his Deluminator, removing all the lights. Instantly, the three men saw themselves glow in the dark, light pink hues mixed with areas of green.

"As you can see, the potion worked differently than anticipated. It made the entire body glow because skin, scientifically speaking, is one large erogenous thing. There are areas that are more sensitive than others. Those parts are a slightly darker shade of pink. Like here," she said as she pointed at her collarbone. "This would be a sensitive area for me. Blaise, your ears are darker, so are yours Adrian."

"My ears are sensitive..." Blaise said as he tugged on his earlobe. "What do the green areas mean?"

George stood next to Hermione.

"That's the part we didn't get either until we put our heads together. We noticed that the green isn't on the surface of the skin, but deep down where the bone is. It seemed odd until we noticed certain patterns." George uncorked his own vial and chugged the contents. Moments later his body was glowing. "When I was little, I fell down the stairs and broke my left arm. Here on my forearm, there's green. I also broke my ankle once and if you see here," he lifted his pant leg, "my ankle is green."

"I broke my wrist as a child and here it's green as well." Hermione stuck out her right wrist for them to see. "Adrian have you ever broken your nose?"

"Yeah. Bludger to the face during a Quidditch match. Why? Is my nose green?"

Adrian touched his face.

"It is. George and I have talked this over and we came up with an idea. Instead of marketing this in the joke shop, we wanted to see if we could sell it to hospitals and clinics instead."

"A healer can just wave their wand over the body," Blaise countered.

"Yes they can, but think about it. Say an accident happens and there's multiple people hurt. St. Mungo's would be crowded and chaotic. A healer needs time and concentration to wave a wand over the wounded and it only shows a small area at a time. If the injured were to drink the potion then…"

"The healers could attend to their patients faster, be more thorough, and better equipped," chimed Blaise.

"Exactly," Hermione said with a smile. "We've already made about 300 vials. Assuming your company endorsed the product, we'd have samples to send to the hospitals and clinics so they can test it themselves. Each vial would amount to a few galleons but with a contract made by you, the price would be negotiable."

Ron returned the lights after flicking open the Deluminator, signaling the end of the visual part of the demonstration.

Blaise lifted the silencing charm off Malfoy.

"I hate it when you do that Blaise! I'm not a fucking child!"

"Pity. I should've left it on," he said dryly, turning to face Adrian. "Thoughts?"

Adrian looked over at the two red heads and the brunette. George looked anxious, Hermione looked nervous, and Ron wanted to be anywhere but there. He faced his employers.

"I like it. I think it has potential. With a bit of tweaking it could be very useful." He pointed towards Hermione and George. "Would it be possible to add other components like differentiating colors on what has been broken and to what currently is damaged? So the healers might know what's recent and what's old?"

George looked towards Hermione. He didn't know that much about the specifics in potion altering. She bit her bottom lip in concentration.

"It should be possible. We'd need a few weeks to test it. What about the inventory we have now? Would it be all to waste?" she frowned.

"No Granger. It'll be business." Malfoy stood from his seat and leaned forward on the table. "We're all going to make lots of money."

"How?" Ron spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Well my ginger employee..." he dragged out the 'e' to irritate Ron, "we will offer the first bunch as our final product. We'll make vast amounts and sell them and make money. Then in about a year or so, we offer them the improved version, making even more money."

"Shouldn't we just sell the complete product?" Hermione asked.

"We could, but that we be no good for Za-foy Inc. We're about making profits for ourselves and for you."

"It seems greedy."

"It's business. Of course being the noble Gryffindors you are, you don't see that. Luckily the three of us were all Slytherin so we couldn't care less."

"Malfoy and I will cut you a check now if you agree with our terms. We'll sell and market the potion as is. Down the line we'll market the new one. Right now we'll give you starter money to hire employees and get a facility to mass-produce it. Once we break even, we split the profits and royalties sixty-forty."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Blaise. "Sixty-forty? Sixty percent for the Weasleys and forty percent for you?"

He smiled at her. "You caught me. Fifty-fifty."

"Seventy-thirty," she countered.

"Hah. That's a joke Granger. Sixty-forty. You also get naming and patent rights. Final offer."

"Sixty-forty with all the rights and final say in selling price. I understand you want to make money, but overpricing the product will be unlawful and immoral."

Adrian smiled to himself. George Weasley was a smart man. Not only had he brought her as a potion expert, but as a bargaining business unit. Malfoy and Zabini were being played and they didn't even know it. He'd heard of her stubbornness and intelligence before, but seeing it in action was a whole new concept. He found himself attracted not just to her appearance and personality, but her tenacity as well. He caught her suppressing a smirk in her very obvious victory.

"Linda! Bring Zabini the check book!" Malfoy yelled, bringing Adrian back to reality.

Blaise shot him a dirty look. "Ugh, please!"

Linda came with the checkbook, quill, and contract. Blaise thanked her and began making out the check while Malfoy prepped the contract.

Blaise signed the check with a loud thud as he made the points over his "I's". He ripped the check out and reached over to hand it to George who took it.

Glancing at it, George's eyes bulged from his head. "One Million Galleons?! Are you insane?!" he bellowed.

Hermione and Ron shared their look of disbelief.

"Is that not enough? Let me make out another for more. Hold on." Blaise set to make another.

"No! I was just...not expecting so much. Merlin...it caught me off guard. Do you think it'll be that successful?"

"Yes. People don't give you enough credit Weasley. Your mind and creativity are brilliant. We're going to be good partners...George." Blaise stuck out his hand. George shook it enthusiastically.

"Take the contract home, look it over, have Granger dissect every word, and send it to us by next Friday. Owl us if you have any questions or wish to alter any of the terms," Malfoy said, handing them the contract as he walked around to shake all of their hands. "Weasley, Weasley, Granger. It's been a decent time. Good day."

Blaise walked out with Draco, leaving the four of them behind.

George picked up Hermione and spun her around. "You brilliant witch you! You were amazing! I'd kiss you if I knew you wouldn't hex me!"

She laughed as he put her back down. "I've dealt with Malfoy for more than half my life. I know the game he plays."

"Let's go out and celebrate. I'll owl Angie, Harry, and Gin. I'm buying drinks!" George laughed as he looked at the check again, shaking his head in awe.

Ron hugged his brother and together they walked out the door. Hermione was about to follow them out when Adrian grabbed her arm.

"Yes?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to apologize for lying about knowing who you were."

"Hmm..." she scoffed.

"Can I make it up to you and tell you my reason? Maybe over dinner tomorrow night?"

Adrian flashed her his most flirtatious smile. She appeared to not be affected by it.

"Why tomorrow night? So you can think of an excuse?" Hermione challenged.

Adrian laughed. "Alright then, follow me." He led her out the door towards the reception where George and Ron were waiting.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Ron asked as he gave her a questioning look when she walked over with Pucey.

"Everything's fine."

Adrian was talking to Linda in quiet tones. She looked over at Hermione and smiled. With apprehension Hermione returned the smile. Linda laughed lightly at something Adrian said before seeming to agree to something.

He walked back over to them, but spoke to George.

"Where are you celebrating tonight Weasley?"

"Most likely at my parent's home, the Burrow. We might get too pissed to function in public. Ron and I figured we'd save ourselves some humiliation and bring the fire whiskey with us instead. You're welcome to join us."

Ron shot George a dirty look, not in agreement with his brother.

"Excellent. I might take you up on that offer. In the meantime, I'm going to borrow Hermione for a few hours. It appears I owe her a meal as well as an apology."

Both Weasley's looked at Hermione's surprised face. She wasn't looking at them though.

"Don't you have work? You can't just leave. I was kidding earlier," she protested.

"You were not. It doesn't matter. Linda's going to reschedule my other meetings. And-", he held up a hand to stop her from interrupting him, "I won't take no for an answer."

Hermione scowled at him but felt her face heat up at him taking charge. Something about his demeanor let her know he wasn't messing around. She looked at her two friends. "I'll meet you at the Burrow later."

Adrian did an inner fist pump while Ron turned red with what looked like anger and George raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Gentlemen. Please excuse us," he said with a nod towards the two gingers. He took hold of Hermione's hand, and Disapparated them away.

George looked at Ron. "You do know neither denied it when Malfoy suggested they shagged right?" He said with a smile. After planting the seed of doubt in Ron's head, George Disapparated, leaving his brother in a red rage of fury.

"Fucking Pucey!"

Review and let me know what you think!

-steph


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rusty Weasley for your beta work!

Chapter 3

Adrian and Hermione Apparated to the alley behind her flat.

"Ready?" he asked. Without waiting for her acknowledgement, he led them around the corner and down the block. He stopped in front of a small diner and opened the door for her.

A waitress greeted them. "Welcome to Susie's Diner. Booth for two?"

"Yes please," Adrian said.

Hermione smiled brightly at the woman. She led them to their booth, handing them both a menu, while reciting the specials of the day. "Anything to drink?" the woman asked.

"I'll have coffee please," Hermione said.

"Coffee as well. Thank you," Adrian echoed.

The waitress flashed Adrian a flirtatious smile.

He ignored her and focused on the woman seated across from him. To any spectator, she'd looked engrossed in the menu, but he knew she was wondering why she was there.

"It's rude to stare you know," Hermione said, not looking up from the menu.

The waitress came back with their coffees. "Now then, what can I get you two?"

"I'm not sure yet. Adrian you first," Hermione said.

"I'll have the grilled cheese with fries and a side of the house soup. And a glass of water please," Adrian said.

"Actually I'll have the same thing, thank you," Hermione said.

"Sure thing sweetheart," the waitress said as she walked away, swishing her hips dramatically.

"Would you like to exchange pleasantries first, or get right down to it?" Adrian asked after a short pause.

Hermione poured some sugar in her coffee. Finally she said, "Proceed."

Adrian took a sip of his black coffee and started. "I didn't tell you how I knew you for several reasons. First, I didn't want you to pelt more rocks at me. Next, I was hoping you remembered me from Hogwarts. Lastly, you're famous. I figured if I didn't acknowledge your status and act like a sycophant, you'd like it."

"Why didn't you answer me when I'd asked if we'd met?" she challenged.

"Because, on a technicality, we hadn't been officially introduced. We only knew of each other. But even now, I'm sure you don't remember me from school," Adrian said with a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

Hermione looked embarrassed. "I...you're right. I don't. I'm sorry," she said, almost meekly. Her tone was changing.

"No need to apologize. I was a few years ahead of you and in a different house. I think we only interacted once," Adrian said.

The hostess dropped off their waters and soups.

"When was that?" she asked, scooping out some ice from her water with her fork and dropping it in her soup.

"When your redheaded friend wanted to hex Malfoy, but it backfired and he puked slugs," Adrian laughed.

She chuckled. "Yes I remember that. His wand was broken and he tried fixing it with some Spello-tape."

"Figures. I was on the Quidditch team. Malfoy's father bought the whole team new brooms that year."

Hermione only nodded. She regarded him quietly as he blew on his soup. She vaguely recalled him from the one encounter. He didn't seem like a typical Slytherin. He seemed much nicer but still with an air of arrogance. He looked relaxed compared to Zabini and Malfoy. Those two always looked paranoid, uptight, and pretentious. His suit looked expensive but not a flashy designer brand like theirs. His hair was parted to the side but not slicked down. She noted that his fingernails were impeccable for a man. Actually, they looked better than hers. Perfectly manicured and clean.

"Thank you for your honesty. I won't hex you...today," she said with a small smile.

He laughed into his water. "I appreciate that," he said as he composed himself. "I like to hold my hexing to once a month."

The rest of their food came out after they finished the soup.

"Besides working with Weasley, what else do you do?" he inquired.

She chewed her grilled cheese quickly before answering him. "Actually, I'm in between jobs right now."

"Oh. Really? I would have thought you worked in the Ministry."

"I did for a while, but I wasn't happy. I was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I tried making bills and decrees to get equality for other beings, but my ideas were always belittled or shot down. After two years of being simultaneously disregarded and paraded around for being Harry's friend, I quit," she said.

"During your time there, I take it you began your rock-throwing exercises?" Adrian said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Hermione deadpanned.

"What are you doing now?" Adrian asked.

"I mostly help out my friends. I help George once and a while with his products or volunteering at the shop during busy times. I'll write pieces or edit for The Quibbler for Luna Lovegood on occasion."

"The crazy blonde bint?" Adrian asked.

"She's not crazy. She's...eccentric," Hermione said tentatively.

"I'd never met the girl before and one day in Diagon Alley she accosted me and told me there were something called Mungnets in my hair. What the hell are those?"

Hermione laughed loudly and said, "She meant magical lady bugs. They leave a white residue that glows in the light."

"Bullocks. You pulled that one out of thin air," Adrian challenged.

"If it helps, I didn't believe her either until she showed me," Hermione said.

"You're both mad," Adrian said, putting his arm over his face dramatically. "Here I thought I met a down to earth girl. Woe is me."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Hermione chided. "Although, what should I expect? You wanted to cry when I cleaned the scratch on your face. There was hardly anything there."

Adrian crossed his arms. "It stung," he mumbled.

"Please. You've been hit by Bludger. You'll live," Hermione said.

The hostess cleared their plates and served them more coffee. She brought them a complimentary slice of apple pie. It was supposed to be for Adrian, but he asked for two forks so that he and Hermione could share.

"Mmm, I love apple pie" she practically moaned into her fork.

Adrian's mouth watered. Not for the pie, but for the delicious sounds she was making. "Let me guess. No one makes a pie quite like your mum?"

"Mmm-hmm," she sounded as she swallowed. "I haven't had her pie in years. What I wouldn't give to have her bake one more pie."

"Is your mum deceased?" he asked carefully.

"No. She and my father moved to Australia during the war. I..um...altered their memories to protect them from Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Adrian involuntarily flinched when she said his name. "Why haven't you gone back to get them?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked quite sad.

Adrian wondered if she had and they refused, or she couldn't unalter them. "Don't answer that. We can save that discussion for another time," he interjected.

"Why'd you move to Muggle London?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I retired professionally from Quidditch a few months ago. I had an accident that was quite painful and I decided it was time to hang up my broom. That didn't deter any of the teams from hounding me. I couldn't live in the wizarding world without being offered deals to come back or reporters asking me why I left. My best option was to relocate and not tell anyone. I set up wards around my building so owls can't find me. Actually, that's what I was doing in the alley that day you threw rocks at me. Setting up wards and scouting the area for an Apparition point. Behind my flat there's a restaurant, so there are always delivery trucks. I went down the block near where you live, apparently. It's quiet there, and a much better spot."

"It really is," Hermione responded while looking at her watch. "Oh my, I can't believe it's so late. I should head to the Burrow. George and Ron are probably drunk by now," she said, shaking her head.

Adrian pulled out his wallet and left the money on the table. He offered Hermione his hand as she slid out of the booth.

"You aren't going to ask for the bill?" she said.

"We had grilled cheese, coffee, and soup. I think forty Pounds is more than enough to cover our lunch and tip."

"Forty?! Isn't that too much?" Hermione laughed.

Adrian shrugged. "She gave us free pie," he said

They thanked the hostess on the way out and walked towards Hermione's apartment.

"Now, what building do you live in?" Hermione asked.

"The brown brick building next to the lawyer's office. Fourth floor," he said.

"Let's go towards the alley so we can Apparate," Hermione said. She hadn't realized he was still holding her hand after helping her out of the booth. It was slightly callused, from Quidditch she imagined, but warm. It wasn't clammy like Harry's and his grip was firm compared to Ron's. Ron's grip was like a holding a fish.

They eventually reached the Apparition nook. It was covered by a fence.

"Thank you for allowing me to apologize and for having lunch with me. I had a nice time Hermione," Adrian said.

She looked at him oddly. "You're not coming?"

"Beg your pardon?" Adrian asked.

"I thought you were coming to the Burrow to celebrate with us. George invited you."

Adrian chuckled. "I don't think he meant for me to take his offer. He was just being polite. You have fun though. Try not to drink too much."

"Oh," she said with a frown. "Well I'm inviting you. You will be my guest," she said with finality, settling the matter.

"I tell you what. I'll be glad to join you at another occasion. Enjoy yourself tonight with your friends. I'd much rather be in your private company than with everyone else. Plus I don't think Ron would appreciate me there," Adrian said.

"We broke up ages ago, Adrian," Hermione said.

Adrian's heart fluttered. So she was single. He'd been afraid to ask her directly. "OK, then have dinner with me Saturday. You can tell me all about tonight's festivities."

"You have yourself a deal then Mr. Pucey," she said, extending her hand to shake his.

"So business like Miss Granger," Adrian said shaking her hand, but instead of releasing it, he brought it up towards his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "And it's not a deal. It's a date," he said with a wink.

Hermione felt herself blush, but offered him a smile before she Disapparated away.

Adrian stood in the same spot for a few moments. He just nailed a date with Hermione Granger. Today was a day worth celebrating after all. He left the alley with a strut in his step all the way back to his flat.

\--------

Leave a review!

-steph


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rusty Weasley for being beta!

Chapter 4

Adrian was ready. He had gone to the gym, got a haircut, shaved and groomed, showered, polished his dress shoes, ironed his suit, and sprayed on some light cologne. He gave himself a look over in the mirror and smiled. Had he been a gay man, he would have flirted with himself. He looked good. He put his wand in his suit jacket and left his apartment. He walked the block to Hermione's flat, picking up a bouquet of assorted flowers on the way. Roses seemed too cliché. He stopped in front of her building.

"Good evening Tim. I'm here for Hermione," Adrian said pleasantly.

"Ah. Mr. Pucey. Come on in. She told me to let you up when you arrived," Tim said as he opened the door for Adrian.

Before heading toward the elevator Adrian paused. "Would you mind calling a taxi for us? We should be down in a few minutes," he said as he handed Tim some money.

"Mr. Pucey, you pay the taxi not me," Tim laughed.

"Oh I know. This is for you," Adrian said.

Tim tried to give him back the money. "Mr. Pucey, this is too much."

"No, please I insist. Tim, I'm trying to make a good impression here. Take it," Adrian said with a smile.

Tim's neck flushed as he thanked him profusely.

Adrian called the elevator and pressed the sixth floor button. After a short ride that seemed like forever, he made his way to apartment 603. He looked at his watch and realized that he was three minutes early. He decided to wait outside until seven, not wanting to seem too eager. He heard a conversation through her door but couldn't make out the words. It sounded like several people. His watch chimed, signaling the hour and with that he knocked on her door.

The conversation appeared to halt and it sounded like someone said, "leave" but another responded with "no". Footsteps came towards the door and then paused. He smiled. She was probably fluffing her appearance. The door opened and to his surprise it was not Hermione.

"Pucey," an irritated Ron Weasley welcomed...rather unwelcomed him.

"Weasley. I'm here for Hermione," Adrian said calmly.

"She's not ready yet," Ron responded, slamming the door loudly in his face.

Well that was rude, Adrian thought.

"Honestly Ronald. Let him in!" Hermione shouted loud enough that her voice carried clearly through the closed door.

The door opened again, revealing an entirely different Weasley. This one was very female and very pregnant.

"Sorry about him, Adrian. He's rather stupid. Fallen on his head a few times, actually," Ginny said.

"I have not Ginny!" Ron retorted.

"Come in," Ginny said with a strained smile.

"Thank you," Adrian said as Ginny held the door open for him.

He walked into Hermione's living room. He might have missed the memo, but there appeared to be a small Gryffindor reunion going on. Besides the two Weasley's, the chosen one, Harry Potter was in attendance.

Harry stood up from the armchair he was seated in and stuck out his hand towards Adrian. "Long time no see, Pucey," Harry said pleasantly.

"You too Potter," Adrian said as he returned the handshake and hoped it wasn't obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"OK I'm ready," Hermione said from somewhere behind Adrian.

Adrian turned around and was met with a stunning vision. Hermione had curled her hair into ringlets and was wearing a very form fitting navy dress that curved in just the right places.

"You look breathtaking," Adrian said without hesitation.

Hermione blushed but shot someone a dirty look behind him. He heard a snort but he didn't care. She looked ravishing. He took the few steps towards her and kissed her cheek. She smelled just as incredible as she looked. A hint of vanilla invaded his senses. He handed her the bouquet he'd been carrying. "These are for you," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"How lovely. Thank you!" Hermione said. "They smell amazing. Let me just put them in water before we go."

Adrian was going to wait but decided to follow her into the kitchen. He didn't want to wait with all those Gryffindors.

"Were you having a get together with your friends tonight?" Adrian asked.

Hermione placed the flower in a vase and added water. "No," Hermione said as she looked up at Adrian. "I mentioned to Ginny that you and I had a date tonight. She told Harry, who told Ron, who tried to ruin it by turning up with the gang." She turned the water off before continuing, "Can you believe he said it would be rude for me to leave, even though he knew I had plans? The nerve of him."

"He can deal with it. I plan on taking you out tonight regardless, of what Weasley wants," Adrian said and was rewarded with a timid smile. "Speaking of," he continued, "we should get going. The taxi is waiting for us."

Adrian let her lead the way back through her militia of friends. He placed a hand on the small of her back, hoping to get a rise out of Ron. He did not disappoint. The moment they walked out together, Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You guys are welcome to stay if you like. Sorry again about the mix up, but Adrian and I had this planned," Hermione said as she addressed Ginny, the only one she could count on to pick up the hint.

"No worries Hermione. You guys enjoy yourself," Ginny said as she absently rubbed her belly. "I doubt I would be much fun anyway."

"You're plenty fun love," Harry said with a kiss to his wife's cheek. "We did show up unexpectedly, so go," he said as he hugged Hermione. "Have fun, you too," he added and stuck out his hand. "Pucey," Harry said pleasantly.

Adrian returned the gesture, "Potter."

He was caught off guard when Ginny pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly embraced her in return.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," she whispered in his ear.

Laughing politely, he nodded in accordance.

Hermione didn't say bye to Ron.

Adrian opened the door for Hermione. As he was about to close it behind them, Ginny said to have Hermione home by ten. He looked back at the pregnant redhead and her pouting brother. He shook his head, winked, and closed the door.

"You really do look lovely," he told Hermione as they rode the elevator down.

"Thank you," Hermione responded as a pink tint graced her cheeks.

Tim greeted them in the lobby. "Your taxi is right here, Mr. Pucey," he said pleasantly.

Adrian thanked him as Tim helped them out of the building and opened the back door of the cab for them. Adrian let her in first and then slid in next to her.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"King and Garrick, please. Clos Maggiore," Adrian answered.

"You know. It surprised me when you said there was a taxi waiting for us. I assumed we would have gone someplace in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"I thought about it, but if word got out you were seen on a date, people would not stop bothering you. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your face in the paper tomorrow morning," Adrian said.

"Too right you are," Hermione answered. She was no fan of the press and celebrity she had received after the war.

The rest of the ride was a comfortable journey. They made small talk until they reached the restaurant. Adrian paid for the cab and led them inside. He told the hostess their name and she took them to their reserved table by the open fireplace. While Hermione browsed the menu, Adrian ordered them some wine.

"This place is so elegant and beautiful. I feel underdressed," Hermione said.

"I disagree. This place hardly compares to you," Adrian said, admiring her again.

"Now you're just joking. You're just using that Slytherin charm."

"Is it working?" Adrian asked, giving her the cheesiest smile he could muster.

"I'll let you know at the end of the night," she winked.

A waiter came by with their wine and to take their order. Promptly their appetizers came out.

"Tell me, how does a pureblood like you know so much about Muggle culture?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I happen to be very open minded," Adrian said.

"Doubtful," Hermione retorted.

"You wound me Hermione," he said as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "In all honesty, I chose this. I lived in the wizarding world, but when I played Quidditch, I'd venture out in the Muggle world occasionally. At the time the war was just beginning and everyone was so particular with whom they were seen with. I didn't want to be involved so instead of going out for a drink in Diagon Alley, I went to London."

Their food arrived, halting the conversation briefly. Adrian had ordered the sea bass and Hermione the crusted chicken breast. He took a bite of his food. It took a minute to chew. He was slightly disappointed in his choice.

"How's your dish?" she asked.

He cut off a piece and reached over the table to let her try it. Hermione didn't want to be fed like a child. Ron had tried that numerous times and it was usually to give her something that tasted awful or to smear it on her face. She decided to give him the benefit of not being Ron, so she leaned over and took a bite. It was just to her liking. Perfectly seasoned and seared.

"That's very good. Would you like to try the chicken?" she asked. She cut him a sample and handed him the fork.

"You're not going to feed me?" Adrian asked with a laugh.

"You're a grown man and perfectly capable of feeding yourself. No need to make a spectacle of ourselves."

With a huff he took the fork and tasted the food. He closed his eyes and savored the taste.

"I think I like yours better than mine," Adrian said.

"Really? I thought the same thing," Hermione answered.

"Would you like to switch?" Adrian suggested.

"Yes please!" Hermione almost squeaked in excitement.

They switched entrees, each enjoying their new plate with more gusto.

"You never finished telling me about how you came to know so much about Muggle London," Hermione said between bites.

"Right. Well after visiting a few times, I decided to take one of those trolley tours. I learned so much in those two hours that I wanted to know more. There was an exhibition on technology at one of the stops so I went back a few weeks later. It was overwhelming," Adrian said.

Hermione couldn't help but feel excited with him as he recanted his tales of learning about Muggle medicine, telecommunication, the Internet, vehicles, and his favorite, airplanes.

"It must have been magic, I thought. How else could they get that metal death trap to fly in the air? Not just glide, mind you, but fly over all the world's countries and oceans nonstop. The Muggles are brilliant!" Adrian said excitedly.

"Don't let the other purebloods hear you," she teased.

"You know,' he said, "they have a certain right fearing Muggles."

She frowned, "How so?"

"Well, they're more advanced in science and war. Muggles can send a bomb or a missile right from their couch. To send an important message, they can use telephones and cellular phones. In an instant, a text is sent. Witches and wizards need to wait for a ruddy owl and the paper in the morning and evening. In a way, I can see how they'd view Muggles as a threat. Not that it's true, but with enough misinformation and fear, I could see why."

"Do you think they feel inferior to Muggles?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, the contrary. I believe they feel superior for having this special gift of magic, but are intimidated that they're outnumbered."

"What do you think now that you understand Muggles more?" she asked.

Adrian thought about his answer carefully. "I believe that both worlds will never fully unite. Muggles fear the unknown and wizards are too proud to deem themselves normal. I know it won't be in our lifetime, but I hope the wizarding world would adopt some of the finer things that Muggles have to offer."

Hermione was silent. She had thought about the union of both worlds. It was great in theory, but would remain just that: theory. She had come to that realization a while ago, but kept the thoughts to herself.

The waiter came and removed their plates and brought out dessert. Adrian had rice pudding and Hermione had sorbet. She ate hers silently, not really paying attention. A hand waving in front of her face brought her back.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said.

"I asked if you wanted to try the pudding but you were gone. Are you ok?" Adrian asked.

"I'm ok. I just never really met someone that shared the same thoughts on the future as me. It makes the future seem bleak and depressing. Like the war meant absolutely nothing and the losses we endured were for naught."

Adrian scooped up some of his pudding and brought it to her lips. She smiled thankfully at him and took the bite. It was really good.

"Of course it was worth it. You, Weasley, and Potter stopped a crazy man from ruining the wizarding world. He was a power hungry psychopath who would have turned on everyone just so he remained on top. Hermione," he said as he reached for her hand, "if it weren't for your brains and courage, you would be dead. The happy future where everyone sings and bakes cookies is not going to happen, but with some time and people like you and I, the tolerance and acceptance will evolve."

"Do all the other Slytherins know you're such a sap?" she leaned forward scooping some more of the pudding.

"Of course they don't. If they did they'd have me prancing around in a tutu wooing Potter," Adrian said, leaning forward and wiping a small smudge of pudding off her lip.

"I think you'd look pretty good in a tutu," Hermione said as she leaned closer towards Adrian.

Adrian was close enough to see the sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Her cheeks were rosy from the wine and if he didn't know any better, her eyes were dark with lust. He hovered off his chair and closed the space between them. Her lips were warm and soft. She kissed him back lightly at first, pressing firmer after the initial contact.

A cleared throat made them separate. Adrian looked over to an embarrassed looking waiter. He cleared the half eaten desserts and left the bill. Hermione reached for it first and saw the amount. Her eyes almost bulged from her head. Adrian snatched the bill from her and placed a Muggle credit card inside. He handed it to the first waiter that passed by.

"You're going to let me help you pay for that," Hermione said firmly as she reached for her purse.

"Absolutely not. I chose this place, I pay," Adrian responded.

"Adrian, that was too much."

"It's done," he answered, waving his hand in the air ceremoniously.

She frowned at his dismissal. The waiter came back and dropped off the receipts. Adrian signed on the appropriate areas and stood to leave. Once out of the restaurant, he hailed a cab for them. He gave the driver Hermione's address as they climbed in. He hadn't planned an activity for after dinner and felt nervous about just taking her home. Doubt was settling in for Adrian. Should he put his arm around her? He shifted uncomfortably and she seemed to sense his discomfort. He was surprised when she took his hand and laced their fingers. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they rode in silence.

Adrian had closed his eyes momentarily, taking in the scent of her hair as he rested his head on top of hers. It made him feel serene and warm. What had felt like only a second surprised him when the cab driver shook his leg that they had arrived. He looked down and Hermione seemed to have dozed off as well. He shifted his shoulder carefully, enough to rouse her from sleep.

"We're here," he said as he handed the driver the money and helped her step out of the cab. Together they walked into the building and took the ride up to the sixth floor. Hermione unlocked her door but didn't step in. She turned to face Adrian, a look of apprehension on her face.

"Would you like to come inside for a glass of wine or some tea?"

"Some tea would be nice," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rusty Weasley for being beta!

Chapter 5

Hermione opened the door to her flat and Adrian followed her in. Adrian took a seat on the comfortable couch in the living room and waited while she excused herself to put the kettle on the stove. He took off his blazer, draping it on the back of the couch, and loosened his tie. He wasn't quite sure what to expect by being in her home, so he decided that whatever pace she set, he'd roll with it. If the invite was in fact, just for tea, then tea it would be.

Hermione was having a similar internal conflict. After she put the kettle on the stove, she went into the bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror. Her makeup was still in place, and there was a natural blush on her face. She checked her breath, which was not bad, but she rinsed it with mouthwash just to be sure.

"You may as well just strip off your clothes now, Granger. You're in need of a shag," her reflection told her.

"I'm starting to think George enchanted you to be perverted on purpose," she scolded the mirror.

"You're just saying that because you're attracted to a Slytherin pureblood… and you like it. He may not be a bad boy but there's some mystery there that arouses you," her reflection mocked.

"I hate you."

"You know I'm right, or rather, you're right. Go ahead Granger, get some, make us proud."

Hermione left the bathroom when her reflection winked knowingly at her. She really needed another mirror she thought. She walked back into the kitchen to find Adrian looking through her cupboards. He found the mugs and took two down. She couldn't help but admire his broad back, which she could tell was muscular through his shirt. He'd rolled his sleeves up, revealing equally toned forearms. He must have felt her burning stare because he turned suddenly, caught red handed.

"The kettle was whistling. You were in the bathroom so I turned it off."

"I didn't even hear it. Thank you," she said, crossing the kitchen and bringing down a tin with a selection of various teas from a cabinet. "What kind do you prefer? I have cinnamon, chamomile, spearmint, green tea…" she listed off a few others.

"Chamomile please," Adrian said as he leaned against the counter. He checked out her legs, noticing she'd taken off her heels at some point. Her toes were painted dark purple. How promiscuous of her, he thought happily. He found himself walking behind her and placing his hands on her hips. She froze but didn't turn around.

He swept her hair to side and over her shoulder, revealing the tattoo on her neck. The Latin word for "brave" gave him some courage as he pressed his lips to it. He heard Hermione's breath hitch as he continued to kiss around the back of her neck and shoulders. She moved her head to the side, giving him more access to her skin. He greedily accepted as he devoured the new area while pressing her into the counter.

Adrian wanted more. He took half a step back and turned her around, quickly attaching himself to her lips. She reciprocated his actions, kissing him with just as much hunger and vigor. Her arms went around his neck as he was granted permission to her tongue. Hermione moaned into his mouth when he pressed against her front, feeling his arousal start to form.

They alternated being the dominant kisser as their passion grew. At some point, Adrian lost his tie and his shirt had been untucked and unbuttoned, as well as his trousers. Hermione had been lifted onto the counter causing her dress to rise past her thighs, allowing him access that he enjoyed. He had been sucking on her neck and palming her right breast when the Floo in the living room fired. Hermione was too engrossed in how his mouth was teasing her skin that she didn't hear it. Adrian had managed to unzip the back of her dress, pulling it off her shoulders when he heard a voice come through the living room. Hermione must have heard it too because she froze.

"Hermione do you have any pickles?" a male voice carried into the kitchen.

"Shit! It's Harry! Zip me back up!" Hermione hissed.

Frantically they both tried to repair their clothing in order to look presentable.

"Sorry to barge in so late but Ginny's having a craving for pickles and all the stores are clo- woah! Sorry!" Harry threw his hands up to cover his face. He had unwittingly walked in to see Hermione pulling her dress down and Adrian tucking his shirt into his trousers.

Wordlessly, after she had straightened herself up, with as much dignity as she could muster, Hermione strode towards the refrigerator and took out a jar of pickles. She went to Harry and pulled his hand down from his face, placing the jar on it.

"Here you go. Goodnight Harry," she said in a clipped and dismissive tone.

"Um...right. Thank you. Er..you're still coming over for Sunday lunch tomorrow, right?" Harry said, continuing to make it all more awkward.

"Yes. And Harry?" she said in a calm voice that made the hair on Adrian's arms stand.

"Um...yeah?" Harry said, looking so uncomfortable that Adrian felt bad for him.

"Mention this to Ginny, Ron, or anyone we know and I will make sure your wife is widowed before your child is born. Got it?" she threatened without batting an eye.

"Yes. Right. Carry on." Harry said as he practically ran towards the Floo.

Hermione waited until the Floo went off, signaling Harry's departure. Once the coast was clear she turned to see Adrian leaning against the counter drinking the forgotten tea. She wasn't sure if they should continue where they left off or if the moment was gone. With some hesitance, she went to Adrian and hugged his midsection. He returned the gesture, careful not to spill the tea. He placed a kiss on her forehead and relaxed in the embrace.

"Let me know if he says something so I can help you hide the body. Bloody wanker and his knocked up wife."

Hermione laughed into his chest and looked at him. There was a twinkle in his eye as he winked and placed a long lingering kiss on her lips. She didn't get to deepen it because he pulled away.

"I should get going though. It is rather late."

"Right. It is-" she looked at the time on stove, "Oh my God, it's almost one in the morning. Were we really at dinner for five hours?"

Adrian laughed as he held her hand and walked towards the living room to get his suit jacket. "A little less. With the taxi rides and the last hour of snogging, I would say dinner was about three and a half hours."

"Oh," she said as she walked him towards the front door. "Are you sure you don't want to Disapparate instead? It's pretty late to be walking back to your flat."

"I'll be fine. Besides I need to walk it off."

"Walk what off?" she said, eyeing him curiously until she saw his eyes flicker down. She followed his line of sight down to the crotch area of his trousers. She could make out the impressive evidence of their snogging. "Right. Of course," she mumbled, turning scarlet from her neck to her ears.

Adrian laughed as he tipped her chin up and kissed the breath right out of her body. The moment Hermione moaned, he broke the kiss and stepped back, watching as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said.

"Goodnight Adrian," she replied. Hermione watched as he left her door and walked towards the elevator. She finally closed the door to her apartment just as the he disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

Hermione followed her nightly routine before bed. Just as she settled into her bed and the lights were off, she realized one thing. Adrian left with her tea mug still in his hand. She chuckled to herself and snuggled into her sheets, a content smile on her face plastered on her face all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty Weasley is bae...beta...same thing.

Chapter 6

The moment Hermione got to the Potter's home, she knew Harry told Ginny. Not just because of the way Harry was avoiding her, but from all the innuendos Ginny was dropping. She appeared to be waiting for the right moment to start her interrogation and Hermione just hoped that it would be when they were alone. She didn't mind letting her know but she didn't want to do it in front of everyone.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, and Angelina were seated at the table enjoying their meal. Normally they'd all be gathered at the Burrow but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were visiting Charlie in Romania. Percy was trying to please his wife, Audrey, who was mad at him for forgetting their anniversary, staying late at the Ministry. But do to the lack of people, Harry volunteered to have it at their home.

"Hermione, how was your date with Adrian Pucey?" Angelina asked. "George said he's working for Malfoy and Zabini."

"It went well." Hermione replied, trying to keep her answer vague. She shot Harry a murderous glare when he coughed loudly into his cup. She felt Ginny burning a hole into the side of her head with her stare.

"You did good. Pucey was always one of the nicest Slytherin's. When we played Quidditch, he never played dirty like Flint. Real class act. It's a shame he retired from the sport. He would've been a great asset to any team." Angelina said.

"Slytherin's are still evil. He was probably a Death Eater just like the rest of them." Ron said angrily, stabbing his vegetables.

Hermione got defensive. "Adrian was never a Death Eater. He remained neutral during the war. He told me he cut ties with his family for not choosing to follow them you insensitive prat."

"Likely story. He's still a Slytherin. He's probably hiding his mark." Ron countered.

"Now now Ronni-kins. If Hermione says he's not a Death Eater, he's not. You really want to go against her on this mate?" George offered him an out to the conversation.

"You can't magically hide the Dark Mark, Ron. As an auror in training you should know that." Ginny teased. "Besides, I'm sure Hermione got a good look at his arms."

"Why would Hermione know that?" Ron asked naively.

Angelina and George both shook their heads at the scene in front of them. This was about to get good. Harry had been inching his chair away from the table, slowly, hoping to make a stealthy escape.

"Well because she shagged Pucey last night." Ginny sent Hermione the biggest smirk her face could hold.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Dammit Harry Potter! You told Ginny? You're supposed to be able to keep a secret even on the verge of death!" Hermione bellowed.

"I'm not afraid of criminals. I am, however, afraid of my wife." He said sheepishly, sitting back down, unable to make his escape.

"You had sex with fucking Pucey!?" Ron tried to get an answer.

Hermione faced Ron. "That's none of your business Ronald Weasley!"

"Of course it is my business! I'm your boy-"

"No you are not my boyfriend! You relinquished that right when you cheated on me!"

"Yeah well you slept with Charlie!" Ron slammed his fist on the table.

"We had already broken up!" Hermione screamed. She looked back at Harry. "And for the record. We did not have sex! Had you not shown up we might have, not that it's anyone's bloody business!"

"I just assumed...because of your clothes...it looked…" Harry wanted the Earth to swallow him. He'd rather be locked in the Dursley's closet again than face this wrath.

"You told me you caught them shagging!" Now Ginny was yelling at Harry.

"I thought…" Harry started.

"It's called foreplay Potter!" Hermione joined Ginny in yelling at him.

"What were they doing Harry?" Ron rose to his feet.

George looked at Angelina with an amused look. "Five galleons says Hermione hexes Ron."

"You're on." She said slyly.

"Stop yelling at me!" He looked at Ginny. "I honestly thought they had! If you hadn't wanted pickles so late..." Next Hermione. "I'm sorry! You just looked so...flushed." He turned to Ron. "None of your business!"

"It's your fault I'm pregnant idiot! I can't help it if I have cravings with your spawn!" Ginny flung a fork at Harry.

"Of course it's my business! I have a right to know!" Ron stepped closer to him.

"Like hell you do!" Hermione threw her napkin down.

"Just like Hermione has a right to know you also shagged Romilda Vane when you were trying to win her back?" Harry clapped his hands over his mouth.

Ron gaped like fish, turning redder than they'd ever seen. Ginny looked murderous at Harry holding out on gossip. George and Angelina were also surprised by the confession but looked at Hermione waiting for a reaction. She was calm. Too calm. Angelina started digging into her pockets for the galleons.

"Avis." Hermione said lifting her wand and conjuring yellow canaries.

"Hermione wait! Let me explain." Ron backed away from her.

"You had more than enough time to explain. I am done with you Ronald. You are a right piece of shite. You were an awful boyfriend and an even worse friend."

"I still love-"

"Oppugno!" The birds flew right at Ron and started attacking him.

George took his winnings smugly from his wife.

Harry was about to apologize again but Hermione put up her hand. "Don't Harry. Just don't. You can lift the curse when I leave. George, Angie, have a good rest of the afternoon. Ginny, I'll owl you later."

She walked out of the kitchen and retrieved her things. She heard the scuffle of chairs as they tried to help Ron who was screaming like a banshee. She was surprised when a hand was on her shoulder turning her around. Ginny enveloped her into a tight hug.

"My husband is a prat and Ron is a fucktard. I for one, think Pucey sounds like your type and from what I recall, he looks real good. I support whatever you do. If it's pursuing a relationship or just shagging like rabbits, it doesn't matter. You are young, hot, and intelligent. Don't let my stupid brother and husband stop you from doing whatever you like." Ginny finally let her go, wiping the tears that escaped Hermione's eyes. "Do you like him?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Then do what makes you happy. Okay? Forget everyone else." Ginny pulled her back into another tight hug.

"Thank you Ginny."

Letting go, Ginny wiped her own tears as Hermione chuckled. "It's the hormones making me so damn emotional. Leave me alone."

With a final goodbye, Hermione Dissaparated back to her flat. In her living room she began throwing the decorative pillows from the couch.

"Stupid git." she muttered.

Adrian had been nothing but a gentlemen. She'd show them just how great he was. With a final toss of a pillow across the room, she felt better. Sitting on coffee table, Hermione chuckled. At least throwing pillows was better than throwing rocks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty Weasley...<3

Chapter 7

On Monday morning, Adrian went into work a little later than usual. He stopped by the florist and sent another bouquet of flowers to Hermione. As he settled into his office, he kept thinking about her. Actually, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind all weekend. He didn't want to appear desperate by reaching out to her too soon, so he gave her the day to sort out her thoughts. From what he'd heard, she was more than likely overanalyzing everything that happened. Thus the flowers. If he showed he was still interested then perhaps that overzealous mind of hers would relax.

Blaise knocked on Adrian's door. "Morning Ade. How was your weekend?" he said as he entered.

"Morning. It was good. Yourself?" Adrian said.

"Just fine. How many meetings today?" Blaise asked, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs across from Adrian.

"Let me check." Adrian looked over his planner. "Five. The Czech lady is coming in at 1:15pm. Is that the one you want to sit in on?"

"Yes. I promised my mother I'd look into it. She swears to Merlin this woman created a potion to halt the aging process. Mother's vanity will be the death of her, and of my vault," Blaise said with a mock serious face.

They both chuckled. Mrs. Zabini was a wonderful woman. A bit scary when angered, but delightful when on her good graces.

"We'll be sure to take extra care with her then," Adrian confirmed.

"Good, good," Blaise started. "So listen, I'm not one for gossip, but I heard Linda telling Draco that you went on a date with Granger this weekend," he paused as he took in Pucey's expression. "She happened to be in the same restaurant that evening. She said you two looked quite cozy. Close Maggiore? Very romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"Is there a point to this?" Adrian asked cautiously.

"I like you Ade. You're one of the good ones. Just...be on guard. She isn't any old bint you can shag and leave. This is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess one third of the Golden Trio, brightest witch of our age, Hogwarts most…"

"I know her resume, Blaise," Adrian interrupted.

"Granger is strong and independent but if you do her wrong you won't just have her to deal with, you'll have all her Gryffindor lackeys, and probably the entire British wizarding community. Not to mention that pursuing a relationship with her will have reporters digging into your past. I know you have nothing to hide," Blaise held up his hand to stop Adrian from speaking, "but your character will be called into judgment for working with Draco and I. Draco's a reformed Death Eater and I'm his best mate. Because of us, they'll say you were affiliated with You-Know-Who," Blaise said, standing and walking towards the door. "You're a grown man and completely capable of dating whomever you want, but just be warned. A woman like Granger has a lot of unintentional baggage. I'll see you at 1:15."

Adrian watched his employer's back as he walked off towards his own office. Any normal man would have found Blaise's words unsettling, but not Adrian. He found Hermione challenging and intellectually stimulating. He realized that he'd met his match. Putting Blaise's words at bay, he headed towards to conference room for the first meeting.

Adrian half-heartedly listened to the first presentation. An older Scottish wizard was presenting a potion that was supposed to regrow hair. Right from the get go, his potion was a flop. Adrian let the man continue because it was all part of the job, and he didn't want anyone to be embarrassed or unhappy. In reality, the only one that was unhappy here was Adrian. He missed being outside and being active. Being strapped to a chair was not his idea of a career. He doodled on the parchment in front of him, occasionally nodding. To the presenter, it looked like Adrian was interested. However, Adrian had just beaten himself at Tic-Tac-Toe. He remembered the first time he learned to play. He'd been in Muggle London, browsing the parks when he came across a children's area. There were these awful contraptions that children were sliding on and swinging off of, but they appeared to enjoy it. The children were laughing and chasing each other, playing games, and absolutely no one had a broomstick. He sat on a bench nearby and continued observing. They seemed so carefree, unlike how a pureblood child was raised. He saw a group of girls hopping on a design on the ground that they'd drawn with chalk. Adrian thought it was a puzzle due to the numbers in each of the boxes, but the girls seemed to skip certain ones. Next to them were two younger boys drawing two vertical lines and two horizontal lines intersecting them on the pavement. Surrounding the boys were various other similar patterns that appeared to have been abandoned and filled in. Some with lines drawn through them and others with a big "C" on the top. He observed as they played, marking the spaces with "O's" and "X's". It was so simple, and yet fascinating. These boys who appeared to be no older than seven had the game down. It was about skill and strategy. The purebloods would have approved of that!

Adrian was drawn back to the presentation as his ears perked up at the clues the man was wrapping up his speech. He hasn't recalled anything he'd said in the last ten minutes.

After shaking his hand and letting the man know they'd be in touch, Adrian went back to his office. He placed the man's files in the reject bin. As he sat down, he noticed an owl perched on the window with a note attached to it's leg. He grabbed a treat from a desk drawer, removed the note, and fed the bird. The owl didn't move. It was waiting for a reply. Adrian opened the short but direct note.

Adrian-

Thank you for the flowers! It was a lovely surprise to wake up to. Meet me at W.W.W. tomorrow for dinner. I'm helping George with a few things but I'll be out by four.

-Hermione

P.S. I want my mug back. Thief. :)

Adrian scribbled a reply.

Hermione-

I'm glad you enjoyed them and I would love to join you for dinner. I'll be there promptly at four.

-Adrian

P.S. I'm using it at work right now. I'll buy you another mug.

With the response tied to its leg, the owl flew back to Hermione. Now that another date with Hermione was scheduled, Adrian could concentrate on his work and prepare for the next meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rusty Weasley!

Chapter 8

At four o'clock the following day, Adrian Apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked down the street looking at various shops until he reached the flashy facade of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He stepped through the doorway as people filtered in and out of the shop.

He spotted George showing a group of Hogwarts students a quill that wouldn't let you right the wrong answer down on an exam. He had to admit, George knew how to put on a show with his ridiculous purple robes and oversized hat for effect.

"Tell your friends! But don't tell your teachers! Never fail a test again. Except for you mate, you look a bit dim," George said to a kid in the crowd who had no idea what was going on.

Adrian caught his eye, and gave him a slight nod in hello. He mouthed, "Where's Hermione?"

George made a gesture with his thumb telling him she was behind the shop. With another nod, Adrian thanked him and walked towards the back of the store. He walked past the sign reading Employees Only,and followed the scent of a potion brewing. He found the door with the source of the smell and opened it all the way.

He watched Hermione measuring ingredients on a scale, weighing the right amount, and pouring them into the cauldron. She worked effortlessly throughout the lab, grabbing jars of this and that in fluid, and almost choreographed movements.

Adrian looked at his watch that showed fifteen past the hour. Her trance in the potion making must have made her lose track of time. He decided to sneak up behind her while she stirred the mixture. He noticed as he got closer that she hummed a little tune to herself. Had he been more watchful, he would have noticed that her posture had stiffened.

Hermione felt that someone was watching her. It was just one of her gut feelings. She didn't want to turn towards the door and lose the element of surprise. She continued about her process, slowly taking her wand out of the holster as whoever it was started making their way to her. When she felt the person's body heat behind her, she whipped around and positioned her wand under the intruder's neck.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Adrian's arms locked up against his sides and prevented him from catching himself as he fell backwards like a log. His head hit the ground hard, and the light fixtures on the ceiling became nothing but a blur. He heard Hermione gasp and drop to her knees. He heard the clatter of her wand falling next to her.

"Of my God! Adrian are you okay?" Hermione said in a panic

He tried making a noise but nothing came out.

"What? I can't understand. Oh wait!" Hermione said, realizing the problem as she picked up her fallen wand and pointed it at him. "Finite."

Adrian let out a rush of air as the bind released him. He made an attempt to lift himself, but the room began to spin. Hermione pushed him back down on the ground.

"Don't move. You might have a concussion." She began running her wand in his face, making sure he was okay.

"Hermione?" Adrian asked.

She stopped and looked at his face, guilt and worry written all over hers, "Yes?"

"I think your potion's burning."

"Shite!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and turned the flame off under the now smoking cauldron. She waved her hand over it trying to get rid of the smoke.

Adrian managed to push himself back and leaned against the wall, rubbing the back of his head. These events were not what he'd planned.

"What's going on?" A concerned George said as he walked through the door. He took in Adrian's slumped form against the wall and Hermione's red face trying to save the potion. "You snuck up on her didn't you mate?" he asked while he grinned.

"Yeah. You shoulda warned me Weasley." Adrian said. He grinned back as they both watched Hermione's ears flame red in embarrassment.

"I took you for a smart guy Pucey. You know better than to sneak up on a witch. You're lucky she didn't hex the balls right off you. She hexed me bald a few years back for trying the same stunt. I'll leave you two to it," George said as he left.

Hermione managed to save the potion, putting a stasis charm on it. She went back and kneeled in front of Adrian. "Does anything hurt?"

"Just my pride." He joked as he rubbed the back of his head.

She removed his hand and replaced it with her own, checking for any breaks, bumps, or blood. "It feels fine. It was probably just the initial contact with the ground." She put her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry," she said earnestly.

Adrian took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for trying to sneak up on you. Instant karma wouldn't you say?" When she said nothing, he pulled her closer until she was sitting sideways on his lap. "Want to make it up to me?" he asked huskily.

She caught his meaning and lowered her mouth to his, giving him a long apologetic kiss. Adrian wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her even closer while the other disappeared into her long mane of hair. Tentatively she brushed his lips with her tongue, he granted her access in compliance.

This snog wasn't as sexually charged as the previous one, Hermione noted. This was more on guard and playful. She detached from their lip lock and kissed his cheek, moving towards his ear. With a shy touch, she licked the shell of his ear and bit his earlobe gently. She smiled when he groaned in frustration.

With a smirk, she whispered in his ear, "Let's go have dinner."

"Tease," he growled as he attacked her lips again. Had he eaten lunch, he would have ignored her and continued to snog her senseless, but he hadn't, and halfway through the kiss, his stomach rumbled loudly.

Hermione laughed and stood up. "Come on," she said, holding out a hand to help him up. She led him out the side door and into the crowds of people on the street.

They walked side by side, not touching. Adrian wanted to hold her hand but he wasn't sure if she wanted the publicity. As it was, a few people stopped her, asking for an autograph. Each time, he would wait on the side as she signed her name on different parchments and objects. When she finished, she'd catch his eye and they'd continue walking. Judging by their route, he determined that they were headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom greeted Hermione with a warm embrace. She requested a private table for two. He gave Adrian a once over, obviously remembering who he was. With his nose in the air, Tom dismissed Adrian and showed Hermione to their table.

"I wonder why Tom didn't acknowledge you," she mused.

"He thinks I was on You-Know-Who's side. I've come here a few times with Draco, Blaise, Theo Nott, and Marcus Flint. We don't get the warmest reception."

"Well that's very presumptuous of him," she frowned.

"No matter. I know where I stand," Adrian said casually.

Tom came and all but ignored Adrian, completely enthralled in Hermione. He was about to leave without taking his order, but Adrian called out to him. Tom sneered when taking down his food order.

"Tom's usually so nice. I don't understand why he's being so rude."

Adrian held in his sigh. Blaise was right. He was going to be ostracized. He decided to be honest and told her what Blaise had said. She listened intently. He was afraid to finish, knowing she might come up with a decision wouldn't like.

"Depending on who you decide to pursue a relationship with, people will talk," he finished lamely.

Hermione stared at the man in front of her. He wasn't foul like Malfoy; arrogant like Zabini, or dumb like Flint. Adrian was kind, humble, and smart. A slow smile crept onto her face as she leaned forward, just a few inches from his face. "Then let them talk," she said, lowering her mouth to his, not caring who saw.

Yes. Let them talk, Adrian thought as he returned her kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing Rusty Weasley! Best beta ever!

Chapter 9

George walked around the shop restocking the shelves. It was early enough where there were few people shopping inside. He'd offered his services but they were "just looking". The lion door chime roared, signaling a new customer. He looked over to greet the new customer, but it was Hermione who strolled in.

"Morning George," she called out as she made her way towards the lab. "I brought coffee and muffins!" she sing-songed. She left a bag at the register, containing sweets for Verity.

He quickly finished stocking what was left in stock cart, left the cashier, Verity, in charge, and went in hot pursuit of his muffin.

"Did you get the one with…" George started.

"Double chocolate chip? Yes George," she said, handing him the bag. "I don't understand how you're not overweight with all the crap you eat."

He shrugged. He didn't know either. He sat down in the designated "eating" workspace. After long nights of brewing, Hermione had deemed a section of the lab reserved just for eating. It began due to the Soy Sauce Incident that to this day neither would admit fault for. A single drop had landed in the cauldron they were working on, and both George and Hermione ended up in St. Mungo's from the explosion. Thus the need for the "eating" workspace.

"I've got a list of Za-foy facilities Linda said we're open to use. I narrowed down which were most practical in terms of location, maintenance, and security," Hermione started, giving him the folder before digging into her own muffin.

"Which do you prefer?" George placed the folder on the table not bothering to look at it. He trusted her judgment completely.

"There's one on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Its a few kilometers from the Apparation point. Easily accessible and hidden with the wards they have set up. It's has a large storage space in the basement. And," she dragged, "it's got an upper level office with glass windows overlooking the production team."

George froze. "Like in those Muggle movies you showed me where the villain can stroke his cat from the swiveling chair and plot nefarious schemes?" he asked quietly.

"Er...yes?" Hermione responded. She needed to reconsider what kind of movies she let him watch.

"You're getting a bonus on your next check!" he shouted, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Not necessary," she said.

George looked at Hermione thoughtfully as he said, "Come work with me, full time. I'm not a horrible boss, I pay well, there's benefits and room for creativity."

She sighed. "We've been over this George. I don't mind helping you. I like to, but this isn't a career choice for me. I don't want to start working for you, get comfortable, and never leave."

"I said you'd be working with me, not for me," he corrected. "I'm offering you equal partnership. You know how to run the store just as well as I do. You know how to keep the books, you know what people want, you fight me on every product, you're perfect for the job Granger." He touched her arm affectionately. "Think about it before you say no. Please?"

"I'll think about it," she said dejectedly. "Come on. Let's get started."

Hermione stole the last bite of his muffin, earning her a glare, and set to work. Together they worked on refilling the inventory. George tasked himself on the daydream pillows while she worked on the love potions. She never thought it wise to sell them to minors but he insisted it was safe. Luckily he hadn't caught on that whenever she made the batches, she'd dilute the potency making the duration on the consumer shorter.

The morning passed by quickly. In those few short hours, they'd managed to refill the store's quota. Hermione considered herself lucky. Few people knew what it was like to work with George when his genius was on point. He was focused and diligent. People really didn't give him enough credit as to how smart he was.

Hermione had just started volunteering for him when one afternoon in his office she stumbled across important information. George had sent her to his office to look for something, and while sorting through the papers on his desk, a very official looking envelope peaked her curiosity. She opened the envelope and saw it was from the Department of Continued Education. She skimmed it quickly and found that although George dropped out of school, he had applied to take his NEWTs, giving him the equivalent certificate of having finished Hogwarts. He had gotten almost all O's except for two E's on History of Magic and Ancient Ruins. After discovering this little secret, Hermione gained new respect for George. He was a hard worker and despite having lost Fred, he'd managed to do exceedingly well on his own.

"Let's break for lunch. Verity got us food from The Leaky Cauldron," George told Hermione.

The fish and chips were waiting for them in George's office. Together they split the food and dug in.

"So you and Pucey, eh?" he asked casually.

"Yes, Adrian and I. Your point?" she asked defensively.

George waved his napkin in the air. "Truce. I come in peace," he laughed as he dodged a chip she threw at him. "I think it's great."

Hermione stopped mid-chew. "Really?" she asked.

"He seems like an alright bloke. A bit of a pansy though. Never would've taken you for the type who liked sensitive saps."

"Adrian is not a sap," Hermione said.

"Compared to the other men you've dated he is."

She bit her sandwich angrily. "Like who?"

"Well Krum was admittedly manly, and hairy as well. Ron, although stupid, was quick to try and turn you into a replica of our mother. Charlie is a bloody dragon tamer. What's the name of that Muggle you dated that looked like a wrestler?" George asked?

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah, that one. You have a type, Love, admit it. Manly, oafish, dangerous, and single-minded."

"I never dated Charlie though," she countered as George gave her a look. "It was two dates! That hardly counts!"

"Did he get in your knickers?" he asked as he watched her face flush. "I rest my case," George said, popping a chip in his mouth.

"Adrian used to play Quidditch. He's sporty and fit," she said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, and then when he was knocked off his broom once, he quit. Complete pansy. Tell me, does he whisper poetry in your ear when you're shagging?"

"You're an arse George Weasley," Hermione said.

"He does, doesn't he? Angie owes me five galleons," he said slapping his knee in triumph.

"I wouldn't know actually," Hermione muttered.

"I'm sorry, come again?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I said I wouldn't know. We haven't...shagged," she whispered the last word with distaste.

An incredulous George bellowed, "What in Merlin's saggy balls do you mean you haven't shagged?"

"Will you shut up?" she threw a silencing charm around them. "We haven't. And it's not for lack of trying either," she crossed her arms in frustration.

"I find that hard to believe. You've been dating a little over a month, haven't you?" he asked. She nodded in response. "Then?"

"We keep being interrupted. Right when we're getting…" she said as she ran her hands over her face, "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Go on," he urged.

"Well, when we're getting hot...and er, heavy, and something will stop us." She stood and paced the length of the office. George recognized the signs of Hermione going into full rant mode.

"The first time, Harry interrupted us, which was fine, because I didn't want to sleep with him on the first date. The following time, we were in his office and we just didn't have enough time since he was late for a meeting. Then we were at his flat and a few of his Muggle friends showed up. Then a few nights ago, a hysterical Ginny came barging into my flat after fighting with Harry. I was almost naked and she was going on and on about how insensitive her husband is. I was this close," she held her thumb and finger a millimeter apart, "from hexing your pregnant sister. She was the one being insensitive…towards me! I didn't make her fight with Harry, I'm not the emotional one, all I want to bloody do is shag my boyfriend!" she ended with a screech.

George had seen sexually frustrated people before, but they were usually teenage boys. This however was a sexually frustrated girl. And not just any girl. It was Hermione Granger. She was practically huffing fire and wait, when had she grabbed her wand?

"Alright Granger. Take a breath and relax," he said, standing up and reaching out a comforting hand.

"Oh shut it Weasley!" she snapped.

He retreated his hand quickly. She needed release...and soon. On a whim he picked up some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Za-foy Incorporated!" he shouted as he popped his head into the flames and called out, "Pucey!"

Instead of Adrian, Linda the assistant answered. "Mr. Weasley, how can I help you?"

"Is Pucey available?" George asked.

"He's in a meeting right now. It should be over in half an hour. Can I take a message?" she said kindly.

"Yes. But first, is there another meeting after this one?" George asked.

"No Mr. Weasley."

"Perfect. Can you tell him to stop by Hermione's flat after his meeting? She's fallen into a fever and needs his assistance," George said honestly.

"Oh my." Linda said with concern. "Of course. I'll let him know. Is there anything she needs?"

A good shag, George thought to himself before he responded, "No that's all. Thank you Linda."

George removed his head and the fireplace returned to normal.

"What did you just do?" Hermione asked, an edge to her voice. The grip on her wand hurting her hand.

"I just got you laid," he said with triumph. "Now you have half an hour to go to your flat, turn off the Floo, and set up wards to let Pucey and only Pucey in. Then you're going to slip on the sluttiest outfit you own, and you're going to seduce your boyfriend. Got it?"

She was staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "George Weasley..." Hermione took a step towards him.

He flinched, taking a step back as she closed in on him. "Careful!" he said as his back hit the wall. He kept an eye on her wand.

Standing directly in front of him, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. This was obviously not the reaction he was expecting. "Thank you." She murmured into his chest.

He regained his composure and patted her on the back awkwardly. "There, there. It's no big deal. Come on. You have... 27 minutes to prepare. Go on."

They walked back toward the lab so Hermione could grab her things. She faced George before she Disapparated. "I'll take the job...partner," and with that, she was gone.

"For the love of Merlin, go easy on Pucey," he said out loud to no one. Shaking his head he went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty Weasley, my amazing beta, thank you for your dedication.

Chapter 10

Linda kept looking up from her desk and towards the conference room door. Adrian's meeting was about to end soon, giving her the opportunity to give him George's message. Not that she really cared that Hermione was sick, she was a nice enough girl, but ever since Adrian took over the meetings, she found herself working longer hours. She had liked it better when Malfoy was doing it. If the pitch didn't sit well within the first five minutes, he would dismiss the person, letting them know the company wasn't interested, and then they'd get to go home. Adrian was fair though. He would allow people to do their full presentation without interrupting them even if it was a flop. She hated to admit, although they worked longer hours, he got in better clients than Malfoy.

"Thank you Mitchell. Leave a sample at the front desk. We'll get back to you when Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy make a decision," Adrian recited to the potion maker as the man walked out of the conference room.

Linda took the sample from the eager man and handed him the "Thank you for your participation" packet. Once he was gone, Linda walked towards the conference room and knocked on the frame. "Was he a winner?" she inquired.

"He had potential, but not what we're looking for," Adrian said adding the file to the reject bin. He sat down, looking haggard. "What's up?"

"Just a few more applicants for the remainder of the week. Nothing too awful. Actually, the rest of the week has no more than four meetings per day," Linda said after she handed him the profiles. He skimmed them quickly. "Also, George Weasley placed a Floo call."

Adrian kept flipping through the folders, grunting for her to continue.

"He said Miss Granger is sick and that you should stop by her flat after work."

He stopped flipping through the profiles. "Is she alright?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Mr. Weasley didn't specify. Perhaps she's coming down with that nasty bug going around," She tried sounding encouraging. "Since there's no more meetings today, maybe you'd like to leave now? You could be a dear and take her some soup." Linda hoped he took the bait so she could go grab an early pint.

"That's," he paused, "an excellent idea." Adrian dropped all the files on his desk. With a flick of his wand, they organized themselves and entered his briefcase. "Thank you Linda. If you're done with your work, feel free to head out. No reason for both of us pretending to look busy."

"Thank you Adrian," she said, smirking. Her things were already packed. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I believe I'm all set," he said heading towards the door. "Have a good evening Linda."

"You too. Please send Miss Granger my regards," Linda said as he left the office. She counted until thirty before making a dash for the pub.

Adrian went home to drop off his things and to change out of his suit. Dressed in the Muggle clothing he knew Hermione liked, he left in search for soup. On the way, he stopped by a small restaurant and ordered takeaway. With the plastic bag of food in his hands, he walked the few blocks to her apartment. He was going to Apparate into her flat, but had second thoughts. If she was sleeping, he didn't want the sound of Apparition to wake her, or worse, be petrified like he had been in her shop. Instead, he settled on going through the front door.

Just outside of apartment 603, Adrian quickly looked around, just as he whispered, "Alohomora". He frowned. He expected Hermione to have wards around the perimeter, and seeing the door unlock seemed too easy. He set up a few wards for safety as he entered her flat. It was quiet. He thought that she must be sleeping. He went to her kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove for tea. Removing the food from the takeout bag, Adrian set aside the chicken soup for her. While rummaging through the cabinets looking for a bowl, he heard her enter the kitchen.

"I see you received George's message." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Of course I did. How are you feeling? Do you have the flu? Does your stomach hurt? Should I call a healer to check your symptoms?" Adrian said quickly, touching her cheeks and forehead for signs of a fever. "You don't feel warm. Is it a headache? I brought you soup."

Hermione chuckled at his maternal instincts. "I'm not sick Adrian," she said with a smile.

"Of course you are. George said-"

"He lied for me," she interrupted. She thought he looked incredibly sexy with the puzzled expression on his face.

"He lied for you?" he asked quizzically. "Why?"

"I wanted some uninterrupted alone time with you," she said while turning off the whistling kettle. "Don't you want alone time with me too?"

Adrian caught the hint of playfulness in her voice. He finally got a good look at her. Her hair looked slightly damp from a shower. She was wearing a golden silk bathrobe that stopped at mid-thigh. If he was getting the signs correct, he was in for some excitement.

"Yes I do," he said closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. He inhaled the fresh smell of her hair that she had evidently washed with a delicate, fruit-scented shampoo. "I'd be crazy not to," he whispered as his lips slightly grazed the shell of her ear.

Hermione shivered against him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. She wanted to seduce him, not the other way around! Fighting the urge to melt there in the kitchen, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She had placed a few candles along the dressers and by the bed. The drapes were drawn and the candlelight gave the room a seductive ambiance. She sat Adrian down on the bed as he looked at her with hunger in his eyes.

He was leaning back on his arms waiting for her to make the first move. His mouth felt dry as he watched her move around the room. She put lotion on her legs and arms slowly, teasing him. He wanted to rub the lotion on in order to get the chance to touch her.

Hermione finally finished, standing a few feet away from him in the bathrobe. She was playing with the sash, tying and untying it, looking at Adrian seductively. His eyes would widen when she'd untie it, then he'd frown as she tied it again.

"It's not nice to tease, you know," he said. "My father always told me to treat others like I would like to be treated and teasing is not nice."

"How considerate of your father," she smiled mischievously at him. "My mother always said that if you're not going to please, then don't be a tease." She untied the sash again. "Do you think I won't please, Adrian?"

He followed her hand movements. She hadn't tied that damn sash again. "Your mother sounds like a smart woman. Remind me to give her a present when I meet her," he said. He practically growled in frustration when she tied it again.

"What makes you think I'm letting you meet my mother?" Hermione asked as she finally stepped forward and stood in between his legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs along his clavicle.

Feeling bold, Adrian ran his finger tips and knuckles along the length of her thighs, feeling her smooth warm skin. "So I can thank her for having such a lovely daughter," he said as he pulled on the end of the sash.

Hermione smacked his hand away, making him pout. "I'm not always so lovely. I can be quite," she kissed his cheek and seductively said into his ear, "conniving." On the inside of the bathrobe, her wand was hidden. While being sultry, she managed to wordlessly remove Adrian's clothes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He hadn't noticed though, he was too busy trying to peek at what she was wearing underneath the robe.

His restraint was wearing thin and she could tell. She moved back and undid the sash, letting her bathrobe slide down her shoulders and arms. Adrian's reaction was better than she anticipated.

Before coming home she had stopped by the Quidditch shop and bought a female jersey supporting his old team. On the back were his name and his number. At first she didn't think it would be very sexy, but she had recalled listening to a conversation between Harry and Ron where they both agreed that the girls dressed similarly in one of Ron's Chudley Cannons posters was a turn on. She'd have to thank them later. Going by the barely hidden erection Adrian was sporting, he seemed to agree.

"Remind me to thank your father as well," he murmured as he pulled the rest of the robe off and let it fall to the floor. He took her hands and pulled her to him. "I'll send him a fruit basket."

"It's just a little something I had," she shrugged.

"Right," he said as he ran his hands on the underside of the black knickers she was wearing. "Even if you didn't, I really like this. You wear it better than I ever did." he nuzzled his face on her chest, breathing in her scent; also admiring that she wasn't wearing a bra.

With a bit of playful roughness, Hermione grasped a handful of his hair, pulled it back, tilting his head up. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him softly, pulling back on his hair whenever he tried to deepen it.

Adrian felt beyond frustrated, and in a few swift moves, switched their positions, and covered her body with his on the bed. He thought he was being playful, but she did not seem to like it one bit. Her lustful gaze was gone as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey," he said before trying to kiss her.

Hermione turned her head away so that he caught her cheek instead. With a force that surprised them both, she flipped him over so that she was straddling him. "Don't you 'hey' me," she glared. "You're not the one in charge tonight. Got it?"

Adrian nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't sure what she meant by in charge but he was willing to learn. At this point he'd face the Dark Lord himself just so she'd give him release. Hermione reached for her wand and bound his wrists together over his head.

"You're not going to hit me right?" he asked. He didn't like too much physical pain.

"No. Not tonight," she said as she took off the jersey. She watched Adrian's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed reflexively, seeing that she was naked from the waist up. She stretched her hands to his bound wrists, giving him a better view of her breasts.

"Can you let go of my wrists?" he asked insecurely. He wanted to touch her more than anything.

"Hmmm..." Hermione murmured as she slid down his waist, positioning his arousal underneath her own wet knickers. "No," she answered as she moved her hips slightly, making Adrian hiss.

"Merlin please, Hermione," he begged as she scratched his torso. It wasn't until then he realized that she'd magicked his clothes away. "You're not playing fair," he said, as he half-heartedly tried to buck her off.

His attempt earned him harder scratch marks down his chest. She was definitely going to leave claw marks. "All's fair in love and war," she said as she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Adrian felt useless as she tortured him slowly. She was still squirming against his crotch. He could feel her breasts on his chest. He couldn't touch her and it was driving him crazy. She was pulling away from him again and his attempt to suck her bottom lip back was pointless.

"What do you want Adrian?" Hermione asked huskily.

"To be inside of you!" he blurted out.

Hermione smiled wickedly at him, "Okay."

Adrian couldn't believe she just agreed. He watched her as she got on her knees and pulled off her knickers. She leaned over Adrian and placed them over his eyes. "Do not shake them off, do you understand?" she said in an authoritative tone that he didn't want to disobey.

Left to his other senses Adrian felt powerless in the hands of this woman. "You should've been in Slytherin," he said incredulously.

Hermione laughed, "You're not the first person to tell me that."

With Adrian at her mercy, Hermione was ready to move on. Had she reacted on impulse earlier, she'd have taken him in the kitchen. But after numerous interruptions from their friends and lives, she just knew that dragging it out a little longer would be worth it.

She pulled off his boxers and threw them off to the side. She took a moment to admire the fine male specimen in her bed. The toned arms showed off his hard work at Quidditch. He had a broad chest with a small patch of hair in the center. His toned abdomen rose and fell from his labored breathing, and there was a dark trail of hair that led down to his impressive arousal that stood at attention just for her. His muscular thighs were just waiting to be straddled.

"Are you still there?" he asked sounding unsure. Adrian felt insecure at her silence. Was he not what she expected? He knew he was fit, but maybe she didn't like that. Maybe he should've shaved his privates? Oh no! What if she thought he was too small? A thousand thoughts went through his head.

"I'm here. Just admiring the view." Hermione said. Adrian exhaled in relief.

"Thank Merlin. I thought you...bloody hell!" he shouted when her hand wrapped around his erection. Hermione gripped him firmly and pumped him slowly. All too soon she stopped and released him. He continued to pull on the wrist restraints, hoping she'd remove the jinx so he could touch her.

Shifting on the bed, Hermione hovered over his shaft. She leaned down, kissing him full on. He reciprocated, trying to get as much of her as he could. His tongue invaded her mouth, dueling for dominance with her own. He moaned into her mouth as she sucked in his tongue.

He pulled on the restraint and bit her lip when the tip of his penis made contact with her wet entrance. With some maneuvering of his hips, he was able to make more frequent contact, looking for his sweet relief. Finally, she lowered down more and gave him what he had been aching for. She finally slid herself down, achingly slow, onto his shaft.

They moaned loudly at being united at last. Hermione placed her hands on his chest as she moved herself against his thrusts. She let herself down heavily, making her thighs clap loudly with his. She had expected to drag out for a few more minutes, but he had plans of his own.

Most of the women he'd been with were happy to let him do all the work, but with her, she was in a league of her own, and Adrian couldn't wait to find out all of her rules. He couldn't get enough of the fact that she was the one on top setting the rhythm and pace. She was the one driving him crazy. She was the one who, eloquently speaking, was fucking him.

Adrian wanted nothing more than to touch her but if she wouldn't allow that, he at least wanted to watch her. He threw his head back, trying to dislodge the knickers she had placed there. She caught his intent and slowly removed them from his face.

Had Adrian not been an experienced gentleman, he would have finished instantly at the sight of her beautiful flushed skin and bouncing breasts. She fit him like a glove and he never wanted to take her off. "Come here," he said.

Hermione granted his command and let his lips touch hers. She moaned as he bent his knees, using the elevation to drive into her harder. With this new force of impact, she had one hand on the headboard, holding herself up, and the other was against his face.

Moving his head, Adrian captured her thumb in his mouth. He sucked and swirled it with his tongue. He couldn't wait for his head to be between her legs so he could really show her what he could do. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione thought of the same thing. She started tightening around him, gripping him like a warm, wet, vise.

"I'm close," she panted in his ear.

"Let my arms go," he said. "Please."

With a wave of her hand, she freed his wrists. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place as he took over. She stayed over him as they exchanged wet kisses. After a few more thrusts Hermione came around him. She sat up quickly as she rode out her orgasm. Her thighs shook as Adrian continued to thrust, finding his own release. He came inside her as her walls began to relax their clenching around him.

Hermione slumped over Adrian, unable to detach herself. She pushed back his hair from his forehead and peppered his face with soft, light kisses. He reached for her forgotten wand and whispered a contraceptive charm as he pointed it at her stomach.

"Oops, forgot about that," Hermione admitted.

"That's why there's two of us," he mused.

After they caught their breath, Hermione lifted herself off of him and settled into the crook of his arm. Adrian absentmindedly played with her curly damp hair.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked.

Adrian looked down at the woman in his arms. She went from being completely dominant to gentle kitten in moments. All she needed to do was purr. He bet he could make her purr.

"I was thinking about you placing calls at work for when you're feeling 'sick'. You'll have to do it often," he smirked at her blushing face.

"I am feeling rather faint." she said coyly rolling onto her back.

Adrian got on top of her, and was finally able to take a delicate nipple in his mouth. After a few moments he looked up and said, "Lucky for you Hermione, Dr. Pucey makes house calls."

Hermione giggled as Adrian initiated round two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rusty Weasley who makes the story better and not making it sound like a fourth grader wrote it.

Chapter 11

To say Hermione was in over her head would have been an understatement. She was more terrified of doing this than she'd been helping defeat Voldemort. Hermione shook her head and splashed cold water on her face. How could she have allowed George and Adrian to convince her into this? Wiping her hands with a towel and giving her reflection a once over in the mirror, she stepped out of the office bathroom.

Waiting in the conference room were men and women of various ages. They were now her employees and awaiting the first day of their orientation. As she walked into the room, all they saw was a war heroine, the brightest witch of her generation, a confident woman ready to take on the world. Had they known she was quaking in her robes like it was her first day at Hogwarts, they would have laughed at her.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to your first day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in partner with Za-foy Incorporated, or for the sake of saving time, WWWZI, pronounced 'wiz-eye'. Clearly this was not my doing, you can blame George Weasley for that." she deadpanned, causing the room to politely chuckle. She'd have to thank Adrian later for the dry joke after she hexed him. Hermione continued with the intro she'd rehearsed. She got to the specifics of the job. "As you all were informed, we are going to be a distribution facility. For the next ten to twelve months we will be making a vast supply of the potion Pink Ray. In the packets in front of you," she picked up her own copy, "is the instructions on how to brew it. In a weeks time I expect you all to have it committed to memory as well as know how to fix the potion in various scenarios and miscalculations." She ingrained that there would be a quiz at the end of the week and nothing but a perfect score would be allowed in order to continue. "WWWZI is focused on safety and we would like to avoid accidents at all costs. Misters Weasley, Malfoy, and Zabini have given me authorization that anyone found not adhering to safety regulations will be reprimanded or terminated. We will not take accidents lightly. We will have a healer on call but we are counting on never having to call them." Hermione finished with her small lecture, answering any questions they might have. Once they were out of the way, she led them on a tour of the facility.

"Here is the brewing area." she raised her arms at the large room motioning to open space. "Every brewer will have their own assigned station. Organize it at your preference. After every batch is made, it will be poured into this funnel," she said, pointing at the metal object in the center of the room.

It had been George's idea to combine all the potions together for a general consistency. Mixing them all together would allow the Muggle machine, Adrian's idea, to pour the liquid into vials evenly. It was essentially a magic and Muggle combination. The witches and wizards would make the potion while the Muggle machine dispersed and sealed the vials. When they had showed the assembly line set up to Malfoy and Zabini, they had both been impressed. A Muggle machine doing the hard labor, who'd of thought it, Malfoy had mused.

"What will the shifts be like?" one of the witches asked.

"The potion takes a solid five hours to brew. We're looking at eight to ten hour shifts. Once we start working on it for real, we'll be able to pin them down closer," Hermione answered.

They finished the last of the tour, ending back in the conference room. The group appeared excited with the facility. There was much conversation on seeing the Muggle machine in action. After answering the lingering questions, Hermione let them leave, reminding them to study hard. She had stayed a few minutes after they left to lock up before Disapparating to Adrian's apartment.

Arriving at his flat, Hermione hung up the lab robe and made her way to the living room where she heard the telly blaring. Unsurprisingly she found Adrian watching the History Channel.

"Is it your personal mission to catch up on English history in the shortest possible time span?" she asked, pecking his cheek and stealing a handful of popcorn before sitting down next to him.

He shushed her, making room on the couch and handing her the bowl of popcorn. She rolled her eyes, eating another handful of kernels. It could be worse, she thought. He could be watching sports.

Together they watched the show until it ended. Adrian muted the telly, finally giving Hermione his undivided attention. "Did you know all that about evolution?" he asked after greeting her with a chaste kiss.

"I knew some from science classes in school. There's loads I don't know though," she said disappointedly. She made a mental note to read a book on evolution.

"How was orientation? How was my joke?" Adrian inquired. He'd put her feet in his lap, rubbing her arches.

With her head against the couch she muttered, "Fine. They laughed." A loud groan escaped when he rubbed her heels. "They seem like a good group."

"I told you you'd be fine. George handling the store and you handling the potion makes everything easier for everyone." he wiggled her toes.

"Mmmm."

Adrian continued rubbing her feet as she relaxed. He knew she'd be perfect for managing people. Hermione was someone who was better as a boss than an employee. If she and Weasley distributed the work, their workflow would be easier. She also needed something stable like this to do long term. As much as he'd enjoyed their dating, he was getting tired of talking about his own work. He wanted to listen to her for a change.

A tapping on the window made them both sit up. An owl perched on the windowsill. Adrian flicked his wand, allowing the bird entrance.

"I thought you warded against owls?" Hermione said as he took the note from the owl. "Who is it from?"

"I did. But I set the wards to let my friend's owls find me." Adrian read the note. "Shite," he said jumping off the couch.

"What's wrong?" Hermione stood as well.

"She's going to be here any minute," he said as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "You should leave."

"What?" Hermione's anger flared at being dismissed.

The Floo activated making Adrian mutter, "too late."

Emerging from the flames was a young woman, just about their age. Her entrance was grand. She'd made quite the noise, shaking off the soot, moaning, and throwing her bag onto the table with a loud thud. Her clothes were far too tight to look comfortable, Hermione thought.

"I hate traveling by Floo," she said disgustedly wiping her shoulders. "You should've let me in through the wards, Love."

Love? Who the hell was this bint calling her boyfriend love? Hermione's fingers itched for her wand.

"Well you didn't really give me much warning," Adrian said, looking a little nervous. "What are you doing here?"

The woman finished cleaning her appearance. "Can't a girl visit her fiancé?" she smiled mischievously at him.

"Fiancé! Excuse me?" Hermione raged incredulously. She burned a hole through Adrian's head with her glare.

With both hands up in surrender, he said, "It's not what you think! Let me explain!"

"How rude of me Adrian. I didn't realize you had a guest," the woman disdainfully drawled. She checked out Hermione from head to toe, recognizing her instantly from the newspaper. She hadn't changed much since school. "How do you do Granger?" she mock curtsied.

"Daphne be nice," Adrian warned. He faced his girlfriend, "This is Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione seethed. She remembered her. Daphne was from her year at Hogwarts. She'd been one of Pansy Parkinson's lackeys. Also part of the Inquisitor Squad that got them in trouble fifth year. She knew all about Daphne Greengrass.

"We go way back, don't we Greengrass?" Hermione said, her last name through gritted teeth.

Adrian felt like he was watching a tennis match, going back and forth between both women as they had their stand off. For the love of Merlin he hoped Daphne would concede first.

Luck would have it, was not on his side. The Floo activated again as another person came through. Pansy Parkinson.

"That has got to be the smallest fireplace ever Ade," Pansy said, looking around her at the triangular formation of people. "Granger? Granger. Granger!" she turned to Adrian. "The woman you're seeing is Granger? Have the Muggles turned your brain to moosh?" Pansy asked.

Offended by her question, Hermione picked up her shoes and gathered the rest of her things to leave.

"Can you two just give us a moment?" Adrian called to the two Slytherins, as he went after Hermione.

"Oh sure. Leave us. Your guests. No worries." Pansy sat down sarcastically. "Sit Daph, you're making me anxious."

Back in the foyer, Hermione was in a hurry to leave. As she reached for her lab robe, Adrian's hand caught hers.

"Let me explain."

"I heard enough. You should go back to your fiancé," she spat, shaking his hand off.

"She's not my fiancé anymore," he almost screeched.

"Anymore?" Hermione matched his pitch.

He winced. "We were scheduled to victims of an arranged marriage when we were children, but after my parents disowned me during the war, our arrangement was nullified."

She said nothing. Jealousy was overpowering rationality. She knew purebloods had arranged marriages. She knew they married young. She knew if he were really with Daphne, they'd be married by now. That didn't stop her from not carrying over previous resentment and hating the girl.

"Why is she here?" she finally asked, trying to put on a mask of indifference.

"I don't know. But we're good friends. She and Pansy are like little sisters to me. Honest. Look at me Hermione," he tipped her chin up to look at him. "There's nothing going on with Daphne. I can guarantee it." The smirk on his face was creeping up, discrediting his affirmation.

"This isn't funny Adrian," Hermione said, stepping back until she hit the wall behind her.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said through a smile. He closed the space between them, trapping her between his arms, as he assaulted her neck with kisses. "You have nothing to worry about."

Internally, Hermione knew he was manipulating her. Had she not been so eager for intimacy she would have fought him off, but her body was betraying her. She mewed when he sucked on her sensitive spot by her collarbone. "Why shouldn't I worry?"

Moving to the other side of her neck, Adrian whispered, "I'm not her type." He worked his way up to her lips, kissing her softly with playfulness. Taking hold of her arms, he draped them around his neck, getting closer to her. "You're more her type."

It took a moment for his words to register as he distracted her once more. More her type? Pushing Adrian away, she looked at him puzzled. "Wait. What?"

He laughed in her face, practically seeing the puzzle pieces in her head. "Daphne prefers women, love."

"But you were engaged."

"Which I'm glad we aren't, if not we'd both have been very frustrated people," he joked.

Hermione broke from his embrace and paced along the few feet of the foyer. Adrian leaned against the wall, his amusement visible.

"I'm confused. You got an owl from her, and you wanted me to leave. You were engaged, but aren't anymore, because she's..she's.."

"A lesbian," he helped.

"Right, she's a lesbian," Hermione said and started to pace. "Pansy shows up and you find this amusing. Explain, because I'm missing something." She stopped and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Well, when Daphne shows up unexpectedly, it's usually bad news. I was worried she'd start blasting things the moment she arrived and I wanted to save you the drama," Adrian said.

"You obviously failed there," she pointed out.

Adrian frowned. "It doesn't explain why Pansy's here, because I don't know. Why were you so mad at Daphne?" he asked.

"She called you fiancé." Hermione stated firmly.

"So?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, be quiet Adrian. Go find out why they're here," she said as she almost shoved him as they both went through the doorway into the other room.

"Bloody nosy Gryffindors," he muttered as they entered the living room.

He held back a laugh and Hermione snorted at the sight in front of them. Both Slytherin girls had their wands drawn at the telly, obviously in a defensive stance.

"Ade, this man is trying to come in through this window," Pansy said sternly.

Hermione and Adrian burst out laughing. The girls thought the newscaster was real. Adrian doubled over holding onto his stomach while Hermione leaned on his back, covering her face.

Daphne and Pansy did not look amused.

"Why are you laughing?" Pansy asked.

"Do you not want privacy?" Daphne said incredulously.

The two women looked at each other, not sure what to do next.

Hermione recovered first when she saw both girls go from embarrassed to angry. She reached for the remote, and simply turned off the telly. Adrian sat on the couch, wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. He pulled Hermione onto his lap, calming down slowly. Hermione felt uncomfortable sitting on his knees. There were plenty of other places, like the chair, or the spot next to him. She tried to move but he held her firmly.

Adrian continued to hold Hermione as he said, "Ladies, will you please lower your wands and sit?"

Pansy and Daphne exchanged cautious glances, but stowed their wands. Daphne sat in Adrian's comfy chair, and Pansy on the ottoman. They stared at the couple in front of them and an awkward silence came over the foursome.

"Not that I don't love surprises, but what brings you two by?" he asked as he played with the skin on Hermione's lower back. She pushed his hand away and pulled her shirt down, but he continued regardless.

"Will you stop manhandling Granger," Daphne scolded. "It's crude."

"Thank you," Hermione said politely. "See?" she smacked Adrian's chest and wriggled off of his lap and sat next to him instead, much to his displeasure.

Pansy made a face when he started to pout. "You're impossible Ade. Who would've thought you'd be whipped. And by Granger no less."

"When you meet someone special you'll know the feeling Pans," Adrian said, lacing his fingers with his girlfriend's. "So?" he asked when no one else spoke.

"We're here with news," Daphne said, eyeing Hermione with apprehension.

Adrian nodded that it was ok to continue in her presence.

"I'm leaving England," she announced.

"What? Why?" Adrian said, sitting up straighter. "Is everything alright?"

"I met someone," she said softly.

"And?" he asked, getting annoyed with the pauses.

"We're going to Peru."

Hermione made note at the lack of pronouns.

"Peru? Where the hell is that?" he huffed.

"South America," Hermione answered. Adrian shot her a glare saying he knew that. "Well then don't ask stupid questions," she said.

"I take it back, you're growing on me, Granger," Pansy said looking amused.

"I leave in a week," Daphne continued. "We'll be gone for a few months...or years."

"Years!" Adrian shot up from his seat. "Years? Daphne are you mad? Who is she?"

Both girls looked at Hermione at his admission of it being a woman. Not seeing a reaction, they focused on the angry man in front of them.

"She's a curse breaker from Gringotts. She's been called away to Machu Picchu. Archaeologists found a hidden community under the civilization that is believed to have magic but they need some of the best curse breakers in the world," Daphne proclaimed.

"Oh my God. You're dating Phyllis Houren!" Hermione squealed excitedly. "She's a legend! I read she single handedly restored the caves of Antarctica!"

Pansy rolled her eyes but Daphne beamed at the Gryffindor. "Yes her. She's brilliant." she looked at Adrian. "I'm going with her."

"Absolutely not," he all but stomped. "How long have you been dating? You didn't mention her in your last letters."

"A few weeks. I didn't want people to know. Neither one of us is out and I didn't want to jeopardize her career."

Adrian looked hurt. "Since when am I considered people, Daph?" He moved to sit on the coffee table and took her hands in his. "You hardly know her. You can't just pick up and move halfway around the world for someone. Hermione and I have been dating for a few months and I wouldn't do that."

"Geez, Thanks a lot," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Brilliant!" Pansy smirked.

"Sorry love," he said to Hermione. Back to Daphne he pleaded, "Come on, it's quite sudden, don't you think?"

"That's what I told her. But she wouldn't listen. That's why I told her to come see you. Maybe you can talk some sense into her," Pansy said with a look meaning that he better not fail.

Daphne calmly addressed both of her friends, "I understand your concerns. I really do. But I want to do this. I need to do this. I need to figure out my future. I can't be myself here in England with my parents disapproving of my lifestyle, and always looking for a pureblood husband who will overlook my 'quirk'. I didn't come to seek your permission. I came to tell you I'm leaving," she said definitely.

Hermione looked at the distraught girl. She obviously liked Phyllis, and the rampant wizarding homophobia wasn't helping her quality of life in England. "I think you should go," she said.

Two out of the three Slytherins in the room glared at her.

"If you don't go, you'll always wonder what if. At least if you do, and it doesn't work out, you can come back. You don't need to stay the entire duration of the mission," Hermione smiled kindly at Daphne. "You should go."

"Thank you," Daphne said, returning the smile.

Adrian sighed, "I can't change your mind?"

"No, but I appreciate your concern." She patted his cheek affectionately. "Keep her. I like her," she said, motioning to his girlfriend.

Adrian smiled. "I'll think about it," he said, winking at Hermione who did not look amused.

Daphne stood and hugged Adrian. "I'm leaving Thursday at noon. Stop by to say goodbye, okay?"

Adrian said he would, walking her to the fireplace where she left. He turned to Pansy who remained sitting with a grouchy look on her face.

With a sigh she stood and looked at the other woman on the couch. "You're on my shit list again," Pansy said.

"I'm sure I'll live," Hermione replied casually.

Pansy said goodbye to Adrian, and disappeared through the green flames of the Floo.

Alone once more, they sat on the couch and turned on the telly, watching a program about surviving in the wild. Hermione was cuddled into Adrian's side, her arm around his midsection. His arm wound around her shoulder. Occasionally, he'd place a kiss on her head or she'd look up and kiss his jaw.

Halfway through the program, without looking at him, Hermione said, "Pansy's in love with Daphne."

She felt Adrian move as he tipped her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know," he said. "Always has been."

Without another word, they continued watching the man on the telly instruct them on how to look for shelter. Each was lost in their own thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty Weasley, who betas this fic, is amazing. That is all.

Chapter 12

Hermione hated to admit it, but George and Adrian were right. It was the end of the first month since production officially started at WWWZI; and things were going great. Her natural need to control things made her perfect for managing the company. All of the potion makers respected her and most importantly, listened. Back in school and throughout her adult life, no one paid attention to what she had to say, yet these people took everything she said to heart.

She was in her office, going over her notes on how to make Pink Ray more effective. Malfoy and Zabini hadn't given her a deadline on when to have it ready, but she wanted to keep moving forward. The tricky part was getting the potion to change colors for new breaks to the body. It shouldn't have been that hard, but she was struggling. It was hard to focus given today's date.

She looked at her watch for the tenth time that hour. Harry and Ron were late. Very late. She knew it was her fault too. With another sigh she stared blankly at her notes. Another five minutes passed before she heard the boys coming towards her office door.

"Ron, no one cares. The Chudley Canons aren't being refereed unfairly; they just aren't very good," Harry said. "Hey Hermione. Sorry we're late. We stopped by the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley made us some pumpkin pie for tonight," he announced, holding up the bag so she could see.

"We'll have to thank her later," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

Even though they'd had their spats about her dating Adrian, it seemed like they'd finally found mutual ground. Don't ask, don't tell. They were too good of friends to stay mad each other for too long. Ron had gone so far as to greet Adrian when Hermione brought him to the Burrow on Sundays. Even though it was mostly because Ginny almost ripped Ron a new orifice. Regardless, she was happy they were semi-neutral for now.

"Let's go," she said and took hold of both boys and Disapparated.

They landed on the back porch of house in a Muggle neighborhood. Hermione quickly located the third flowerpot by the steps and took the key that was hidden under it.

"We're wizards. How come she always needs the key?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione," he said with a shrug.

Inside the Muggle home, the three set about their annual routine. Harry went into the kitchen, enlarging the groceries from the one bag he'd held. He quickly unwrapped the takeout food, preparing a plate for each of them. Next, he made a grand assortment of candies: sugar quills, chocolate frogs, flavored beans, pixie stix, and Hermione's favorite, marshmallows.

Throughout the house, Ron and Hermione were waving their wands uncovering the furniture from the white protective sheets. As he did the folding and lifting spells, she administered dusting charms Mrs. Weasley had taught them years ago. They worked their way from living room, dining room, all three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and finally the attic.

Ron left Hermione in the attic for some alone time. He went in search for Harry who was in the living room setting up the portable dinner tables in front of the TV. Harry looked at Ron who shook his head sadly. Wordlessly they both sighed.

Every year for the last five years, they came to The Granger residence on the wedding anniversary of Hermione's parents.

On the very first year, no one knew where Hermione had disappeared for a few days. At that time the boys were still apprehensive about not hearing from her for more than two days at a time since there were still Death Eaters on the loose. They had searched all of her favorite places until Ginny suggested to try her parents' home. Neither had thought of that, although it was the most obvious choice.

When they had arrived, they were distraught to see Hermione curled in a fetal position on her parent's bed. She was fast asleep but going by the matted, messy hair and tear-stained cheeks, she'd been there for quite some time. Harry had taken the picture frame she clutched to her chest and looked at it. The picture was of her parents on their wedding day. On the back was a date, which he and Ron would never forget. That date had been three days ago. She'd been there for three days. That and she'd cried the majority of her stay.

Ever since then, on her parent's anniversary, the three of them would come to the Grangers, clean the house, and let Hermione mourn.

She had gone to Australia six months after the war had ended. Both Harry and Ron had volunteered to go with her, but she had said no, that they had their own things to worry about, like Auror training. At the time George had been a shell of himself after Fred's death and after hearing the Golden Trio fight amongst themselves about who would join her, he volunteered. Everyone knew he needed to get away and rethink his life, and going to the other side of the world was just the ticket. Hermione and George's expedition lasted for two months, but they returned empty-handed. Hermione never said what happened to her parents, and George never answered anyone when they asked. Everyone assumed the worst.

The boys waited half an hour before Hermione finally emerged from the attic. Harry jumped up to help her with the box she carried. Together they set up the TV and VCR and situated themselves on the couch. Hermione had one boy on either side of her as she clicked play on the remote and silently, they watched.

The first few movies were all of Hermione growing up. They watched her as a newborn, spitting up on her father. Next, she took her first steps towards her mother. In another she cried because she was afraid of her shadow as a toddler. Ron's favorite was when she'd made her father dress like a princess and they had tea with her stuffed animals. The three laughed as her loving father, did just about anything his daughter suggested.

"That'll be you Harry when you have a daughter," Ron teased.

"Let me enjoy my son first before we start having more kids," Harry joked.

"Is Ginny alright with you being here? She must be tired with baby James now," Hermione said apologetically.

Wrapping an arm around her he said, "Angie is with her. She knows what today is."

Hermione snuggled into his embrace; thankful tears falling as she continued watching the awful dance her seven-year-old self choreographed. Once all the movies played, she went in to put the last one, the wedding video of her parents.

Both boys scooted closer to her as she began crying more violently as the camera focused on her mother getting ready. She joked on camera about getting cold feet and running away. As the video progressed, Hermione clung on to her boys like they were lifelines. She recited the vows along with the video as her parents said them to one another. The video came to its final minutes as her parents got to talk directly into the camera alone, talking about how much they loved the other.

Harry and Ron consoled their friend. She was never able to make it past this part. Her face was buried in Ron's neck when the video finished. He ran his hand along her hair, feeling awkward. Harry rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to console her.

A few hours later, the boys were still seated on the couch, having taken Hermione up to her parents' bedroom minutes ago. She'd cried herself to sleep, just like every year. The boys cleaned up the living room and threw away the leftover food and garbage. Ron took the trash out to the rubbish bins while Harry turned off the lights.

Together they went up to the master bedroom, each taking a spot on either side of Hermione. Harry pulled the large quilt over them as her sleeping form somehow found the both of them for comfort.

"She did better this year," Ron whispered into the dark room.

"How long until she passed out?" Harry asked.

"About two hours."

Harry acknowledged the answer silently.

"Do you think she's told Pucey?" Ron said the surname with distaste.

"I don't think so. If she did, I have a feeling he'd be here."

"Do you think she'll ever tell us what happened?"

Harry looked at his exhausted friends tear stained face. Hermione was the strongest willed person he knew. Even during her torture she hadn't spilled their secrets to Bellatrix. She whimpered in her sleep, gripping Harry's shirt tightly.

"She needs to face her demons first. Then she'll tell us," Harry said.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured in her slumber.

Each boy heard her, holding their strong but vulnerable friend closer as sleep overcame them too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

George was closing up the store after a productive day. He'd managed to get all the boring paperwork done on time, without Hermione hassling him, and even had some spare time to work on new inventions. The shop itself had been rather slow, so he'd sent Verity home early. He'd just closed out the register when the lion bell roar signaled the entrance of a customer. When he looked up he saw Adrian.

"Pucey. What's good, mate?"

"Nothing. Just wandering. You closing up?"

"Yeah. Just about. Turn the sign will ya?" the ginger asked, putting away the pouch with today's earnings. He picked up his robe, set the wards, and both men walked out of the store.

"Any plans right now?" Adrian asked as they walked.

"I'm making a deposit at Gringotts, then going home. I got the place to myself since Angie's helping Ginny out tonight."

"Perfect. Want to have a pint? I'm buying," the dark haired man offered.

George clapped him on the back. "My dad always said it was rude to turn down a drink. Let's go, Pucey!"

They stopped by the bank. George made his deposit and Adrian a withdrawal. After both men were done with their errand, the Leaky Cauldron was the next stop.

Instead of Tom greeting them, they were surprised to see Hannah Abbott holding down the pub. They sat at the far end of the bar, ordering pints with a firewhisky chaser.

George lifted the shot in salute, "To being stag tonight." He clinked glasses with Adrian, shooting back the liquor. They grimaced as the contents made the slow, burning path down their throats and burned their bellies.

After drinking their beers and ordering a plate of chips, they began talking.

"How'd I become your drinking mate tonight?" George asked.

Finishing his drink, Adrian caught Hannah's attention and pointed to his empty glass. She nodded and shouted she'd be right over.

"All my friends have left me," he scoffed. "Zabini is off chasing anything with a rack, Malfoy is trying to shack up with the blonde Looney girl. Nott is too creepy to hangout with one on one, and Flint is doing the Quidditch press tour. Hermione's off on her trip with Potter and Weasel." He offered an apologetic shrug calling George's brother Weasel. Hannah brought them another round of drinks. "Being all alone I figured, tonight's a good night to get pissed. But my father always said drinking alone was for alcoholics, so I came looking for you. And here we are!"

"Here, here!" George cheered.

Their conversation turned to Quidditch. George insisted Puddlemere United was going to win this year much to Adrian's chagrin. He was betting on the Appleby Arrows. They argued on and on, having drink after drink. Once they'd ordered the sixth round of beer and third round of firewhisky, Hannah brought them some food to sober them up.

"Abbott, you're the prettiest girl in the bar!" George said sloppily.

"All right George, settle down," she said patting his hand. "I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate that."

"Yeah Weasley, Johnson will hang you by your toes if she hears you flirting with other women," Adrian joked.

"That Angie has my heart and soul," George stood and spun. "She makes me want to write poetry and save the world. Be a better man, and all that pansy shite women love," he said, staggering as he stopping spinning.

"Shut up Weasley! You're ruining my buzz!" someone across the pub yelled.

"Bugger off wanker!" Adrian shouted. "Sit your arse down mate, you're making me dizzy."

George sat down chugging the rest of his beer. "How goes it, you and Granger?"

"It going really well. I'm surprised actually. I was originally attracted to her physically but the more I got to know her, the more I liked her otherwise. She's smart, funny without trying, and damn sexy when she's angry." Adrian got goose bumps thinking about her.

"She a tiger in the sack?" George asked. "She seems like she'd be great in the sack."

"Watch it Weasley. That's my girl mate," he warned with a smile. "But she is. Best sex of my life." He leaned in closer to George speaking in hushed tones, "She's into costumes and role playing. Last week I dressed up as Snape and had her in the skimpiest school outfit known to man. Bloody woman rode me like a horse."

"Fucking Granger. I knew it! Hannah! A bottle of your finest whiskey!" George clapped Adrian on the back again. "Bloody hell mate. You tamed the Gryffindor Princess. You deserve a medal."

The Slytherin laughed hard. "It wasn't easy." he pulled up his shirt, showing him part of his back. "Woman almost tore off my skin. Bloody worth it though. Drives me crazy she does."

Hannah brought over the bottle of whiskey for them, setting down clean glasses and removing the half dozen empty ones in front of them. Adrian poured them a generous amount calling Hannah over for another glass. He served the third glass and handed it to her.

"You're having this one with us," Adrian said after she protested. Raising his glass, they clinked and took the shot down.

"That's good stuff," George said as he refilled their glasses.

Hannah ran off before they served her another.

The guys started reminiscing about their time in school. George recounted on the story of the grand exit he and Fred made their sixth year. How'd they interrupted the OWL exams and blew up Umbridge. They laughed heartily as the ginger mimicked the ex-headmistresses facial expressions. George got into how the twins started their shop and their growing success, turning to how grateful he was Hermione was helping now.

They settled into a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks. Adrian very inebriated looked at George. "I think I'm in love with her."

George grunted.

"She's everything I ever wanted. And more. Everyone before her wanted my money. But Hermione's real. She's honest. There are no secrets between us. It's bloody great," he said, pounding his glass on the bar loudly.

"She tells you everything then?" George slurred. The other man nodded. "Good. I'm glad she finally told someone."

Adrian's ears perked up as George kept talking.

"I knew she was distraught. But I told her it wasn't her fault, it was fate's way of saying they weren't meant to be. But nooo-" George waved his arms dramatically, "Granger didn't want to ruin their lives again, so she just left them alone. She didn't even try. Now she's wallowing in her misery like every year." George looked over at Adrian who looked shell-shocked. "Shite. You fucking played me Pucey. She didn't tell you. Fuck!"

"Hannah? Do you have any Sober-Up Potion?" Adrian asked as he handed her a bag of galleons to pay for their tab, the potions, and her generous tip.

She brought out the vials. George snatched it from Adrian roughly, still cursing at him. Once the potion kicked in, Adrian pulled his friend away from the bar and into a hidden booth.

"Talk," Adrian said sternly.

"I really hate you right now," George sighed in defeat, running a hand through his hair. "Where do I start?"

"The beginning."

"Smart ass," George flipped him off. With another sigh, he began, "Before the war got into full swing, Hermione Obliviated her parents memories, making them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins, never had a daughter, and that they desired a life-changing move to Australia. She wanted them to be safe from the Death Eaters. After the war, she went to bring them back when since it was safe. I was...er... in a bad spot after... after Fred," he said as he cleared his throat.

Adrian waited patiently while George composed himself.

George continued, "I went with her because Ron and Harry had just started their Auror training and couldn't leave. Anyway, we got to Australia and had no idea where to look. The first few days there, we looked up every dentist in the country looking for the Wilkins. We had a few hits but they were dead ends. We were out of our league. We contacted Australia's wizarding Ministry but they couldn't help since her parents were Muggles. Some chap heard about her contribution to the war and took pity on us. He gave us the name of a Muggle private investigator that was familiar with magic. Hermione gave the bloke all their info; their old names and new names, the most recent photos she had of them, everything. There was no time frame. We just had to sit tight and wait. We waited for two weeks before he contacted us. Let me tell you, Hermione was a mess, mate."

"They were dead weren't they?" Adrian asked. "Whenever I ask her about them, she clams up and changes the subject. I stopped asking after awhile."

"No they weren't dead. As far as I know they're still not," George answered.

"Then what happened? She couldn't reverse the charm? She did and they were pissed?" Adrian asked urgently.

"Not quite," George sighed. "Her parents were alive and well but they weren't together anymore. They had separated. It doesn't seem so bad, but when we found out the details it broke Hermione's heart. The bloke gave us their two addresses and we followed them for a few days. Her father lived in a pathetic looking apartment with his girlfriend. Her mum was better off. She had a nice place with a new bloke and his kids. They'd both moved on with their lives. I went and met her dad in pub one night and got him drunk. Hermione had altered her appearance and joined us. He told us how his wife grew angry with him because he didn't want to start a family and have kids. Then she began cheating on him, met another guy, and filed for divorce. Woman took everything from him and left him broke and alone.

"Hermione couldn't believe how different they'd been without her. What did her in was the fact that her mum cheated and left him. I told her we could give them their memories back but she said no. She'd already ruined their lives once and wasn't about to do it again.

"The guilt ate her up though. She blamed herself for their separation. Said she should've asked the Order to protect them instead of taking matters into her own hands, or told them the truth and asked that they'd go into hiding. I told her that if it wasn't meant to be, then what happened was fate. However, being a stubborn woman, she didn't listen. When we came back, she didn't want to tell anyone. Not Harry, Ron, or Ginny. They pestered her but she was a vault. They asked me, but it wasn't my secret to tell. She drowns herself in that guilt everyday."

"Where is Hermione now? She obviously lied about her trip with those two dunderheads," Adrian spat.

"Don't hate on them just yet, Pucey," George said as he looked at his watch. "She didn't lie, they did go on a trip together, but not far. They're in her parent's house. She kept it all these years. Every year on her parent's anniversary, the boys accompany her there, where she gives herself one day to grieve the loss of her parents. They might not be dead, but they might as well be. Those two dunderheads are the glue keeping her together right now. You should be thanking them," George chastised.

Adrian sighed, resting his face in his hands. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Hermione is a stubborn one mate. She's good at knowing what everyone else needs and gives them advice, but when it comes to herself, she's her own worst enemy." He looked thoughtfully at the stressed out man next him. "Do you really love her?"

Adrian looked up at George, "More than anything."

The redhead looked through his robes pulling out a small quill and a crinkled receipt. Adrian watched as he wrote down an address. He handed it to him.

"Prove it to her," George said.

Adrian spontaneously hugged George catching the other man off guard. "I will. I promise." Quickly, Adrian gathered his robes and left the pub, leaving behind an amused George Weasley.

Once at the Disapparition point, Adrian turned on the spot, Apparating to the address that was written on the paper. It was a modest muggle home. He looked around, making sure he wasn't seen by anyone, cast an Alohomora on the door and let himself in.

Adrian looked for Hermione on the first floor, checking the kitchen, living room, and the bedroom. Nothing. He made his way upstairs and was about to open the first door on his left, but then heard the distinct sound of someone snoring. He changed his route to the right and followed the sound.

The door was wide open. Inside on the bed were three sleeping figures. Hermione was in the middle, lying on her back while each boy had a protective arm thrown around her. Jealousy overtook Adrian. He walked over to the side of the bed and shook Harry's shoulder.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, unable to see the blurry figure above him. He was handed his glasses from the nightstand. With his vision fully intact, he saw that the blurry intruder was Adrian. Harry put his finger to his lips, entreating Adrian to be quiet and carefully got off the bed, making sure not to wake the other two. He joined Adrian in the hallway.

"George told me you guys were here," Adrian cut Harry off before he could speak. "I uh...thank you. For being there for her."

Harry's slumber was wearing off. "She's my best friend. I'd do anything for her. Anything," he enunciated. "Don't screw this up." He figured out George must've explained why they were there.

"I won't," Adrian promised.

Harry went back into the bedroom and woke Ron. It took longer to get him out of bed but he succeeded. Back in the hall, Ron hadn't registered that Adrian was there.

"Whaas wrong?" the redhead asked through a yawn.

"We're leaving. Get your stuff," Harry replied.

Ron sharpened up, and Harry pointed at Adrian, eliciting a sneer from Ron.

"Absolutely not. He can bugger off," Ron said loudly.

Harry and Adrian shushed him, all three looking towards the bed as Hermione rolled over, looking for warmth.

"You can't just come waltzing in here when we've already taken care of her," Ron said angrily.

Adrian sighed. "If I had known you were here I would have come sooner. But, " he gritted his teeth, "thank you for looking after her. I've got it from here."

Harry placed a hand on Ron's arm, stopping him from talking. "Let him take over. We've done all we can." Ron was about to talk when Harry shushed him again, "This isn't about you and him. This is about Hermione. Ok? Stop acting like a child."

Ron shoved past Adrian, walking down the stairs to get his things. Harry nodded at Adrian, following his friend down.

Once they'd left, Adrian went into the bedroom again. He kicked off his shoes, crawled into the bed and got comfortable, pulling Hermione's sleeping form up to him.

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling his familiar warmth and smell, but not one that belonged to Harry or Ron. She turned around and came face to face with Adrian. Neither said anything as they stared at each other.

Adrian tucked a loose hair behind her ear, caressing his knuckles along her cheek. "I'm sorry about your parents," he whispered.

She leaned into his hand, whispering back, "Me too." Her eyes swelled up with fresh tears. She closed the space between them and buried her face in his chest as new sobs poured out. Adrian just held her until she tired herself out and fell asleep clutching his shirt. He didn't sleep a wink. He was too busy coming up with a plan to get her parents back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I don't think this is a good idea," George said for the hundredth time.

"I have to agree with him, Pucey," Ginny backed up her older brother. "Your intentions are honorable, but I think you're going about this the wrong way."

The two Weasley siblings sat in Adrian's office along with Pansy and Draco. Adrian had informed his friends of a problem he had, and as loyal people to one another, they were there for him. Ginny on the other hand wasn't quite there so selflessly. When Harry had come home early on the night of the anniversary, she knew that Adrian had been told something. She hexed him four times before he finally gave up and asked her for assistance.

"I'm not backing down on this. It's happening whether you help me or not. Your support will make it easier, but I don't need it," Adrian said sternly.

"I hate lying to her," Ginny scorned.

Draco groaned, "For Merlin's sake Weaslette…"

"Potter," she corrected.

"Whatever. You're not lying to Granger. You're merely distracting her. Technically you never have to lie, you're omitting," he finished.

"Omission of the truth is still a lie, Malfoy," Ginny retorted.

"Bloody Gryffindors and your hearts of gold. Are you in or not? We've wasted enough time," Pansy said.

Adrian shot Pansy a thankful look. He knew she was the perfect accomplice for the mission. He looked at the two redheads. George was fighting on the morality of deceiving Hermione; Ginny on the other hand was looking straight at Adrian, her face in a hard stare.

"Have you gone over all the consequences of doing this?" she asked him.

"Yes," Adrian said without missing a beat.

"You do realize that you can fail? That you can make this worse?"

"I won't fail," he said with confidence.

"What if she doesn't forgive you?" she kept staring, looking for any signs of hesitation.

"What if she does?" Pansy snapped.

Ginny ignored the other girl, still fixed on Adrian. He hadn't looked away from her. "What if you lose her in the end?"

Adrian felt insecure suddenly. He felt like Ginny was staring into his soul. "If I lose her, then at least she'll have her happiness back."

"Yes, yes, we know. You fucking love Granger. She's worth it. She shits roses and rainbows. Adrian worships her toenails. Are we doing this shit or not, gingers? I need a decision now so I can pay off the Portkey Administration," Draco said looking past the point of frustration. He could no longer just stare at his nails, he needed to do something. This was boring.

Ginny looked at George. He stared back at his little sister.

"I'll go along with whatever you decide," George said with defeat. "She needs peace."

With a heavy sigh Ginny looked at Adrian. She pointed at him in a way that reminiscent of Molly Weasley, "If you fuck this up I'm going to kill you. I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Got it?"

Draco whispered to Pansy, "Is it weird that I just got totally turned on?"

Pansy leaned back to reply, "You're repulsive."

George whispered to both of them, "I can hear you."

Draco blushed while Pansy shrugged.

Adrian hadn't heard their exchange. He was having an awful time trying to make light of the threat he had received. The look on the redhead's face said she wasn't joking. "I got it," he exhaled and she sat back, her finger moving out of his face.

"So what's the plan?" George asked, looking to relieve some of the animosity in the air.

"I'm going to receive a letter from Daphne Greengrass in a few days," Adrian said, "She's going to extend an invitation to Hermione and I to come visit for a few weeks. You," he pointed at Draco, "are going to deny her request of taking vacation. Give her a fake deadline of when to have a sample of the new Pink Ray ready. Make something up."

"Bossing Granger around? Like I needed to be asked," Draco smirked.

"George, I need you to give her more projects. The more she's distracted, the less she has to think about missing me," Adrian said.

Pansy snorted but tried covering it up with a cough.

"Ginny, you're crucial. If she does happen to accomplish all of her tasks, I need you to cover. Invite her over. Have her babysit. Ask her to organize your house. Do whatever other girly things you normally do," Adrian said.

"Want us to have a slumber party and paint each others nails too?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Only if there's a naked pillow fight," Blaise said, walking into the cramped meeting in Adrian's office. "Is everyone caught up?" he asked.

"Almost." Adrian answered. "Draco's going to set up international Portkeys for Pansy and I. We'll take them to Australia. We'll spend a few days with Hermione's parents to see how solid their new relationships seem. If they're weak, we'll make our move. Pansy and I will lure them together, give them their memories back, and ease them into the process."

"Are either of you good at memory charms?" George asked nervously.

"I have an associate in Brisbane who's a master at memory charms. He's written everything he's encountered. He even gave that poof Lockhart his memory back, but reversed it again when Lockhart tried to steal his new findings," Blaise said. "He'll reverse the charm on the Grangers once Adrian contacts him."

"And what if they refuse to forgive Hermione?" George asked again.

"We'll return them to their previous state," Pansy answered for Adrian. "That's the worse case scenario."

"Shouldn't someone the Granger's recognize go? What if they don't trust you after you make the switch?" Blaise offered.

"No one can go. George has the shop, Ron and Harry don't know, and I'm still nursing baby James. I can't leave," Ginny said with frustration.

Blaise, Draco, and Pansy all took an indiscreet look at Ginny's post baby breasts.

"Oh stop it!" she chastised, crossing her arms to hide them.

"You guys can take Charlie," George offered.

"No!" Adrian shouted. They all turned to stare at his outburst. "I...uh...we'll be fine."

The two Weasley's shared a knowing look. Hermione must have told him about hooking up with their older sibling.

Adrian ignored the knowing smiles of the Gryffindors and the confused looks of the Slytherins. "If we stick to the plan, we'll be fine. We can't add any more people. Someone might slip up. The fewer the better."

"Anyway, once they agree to have their merry Muggle reunion with Granger, we'll Portkey back with them and everyone can move on," Pansy finished. She took out her wand and made a small circle in the space between all of them. "Wizards oath that we tell no one but each other. Take out your wands and say, 'Hoc Adfirmo'." She saw the apprehensive look on the siblings. "Really? You've never done an oath? It's Latin for 'to this I swear'. Worst purebloods ever."

One by one they swore the oath. Adrian said he'd let them know when the date to depart was set, swinging the plan into motion. The meeting dispersed.

George and Ginny Apparated to the Potter home where Angelina was napping with James.

"Why do I feel so dirty?" Ginny asked.

George patted her knee affectionately as he sat next to her on the couch. "We just got roped into a Slytherin scheme. We're forever tainted."

Ginny groaned. "She couldn't have dated a fucking Hufflepuff?"

Her brother laughed. "If she had, it'd be us planning this."

"Fucking Pucey," she cursed.

George could only laugh and nod.

Six Days Later

Hermione was livid. She had already done everything to try and calm herself down. She yelled, threw the decorative pillows, and broke a glass. She even went outside to the alley and chucked rocks at empty beer bottles. She sat on her couch, waiting impatiently as she cursed out the blond Ferret.

She heard the Floo fire up, signaling an arrival. Moments later, Adrian stepped through, looking at her like he was approaching a cobra, or an enraged bear who was protecting her cubs.

"Sweetheart?" he called carefully. "I got your note." He had it in his hand. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He had made his way to her, but was afraid to touch her. Hermione's hair was sparkling magically, showing just how pissed she was. Adrian knew she had gone to ask Draco for vacation and that he'd denied it, but when she wrote her note in angry capital letters, saying "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM", he got nervous.

"Hermione? Can you please explain to me what happened? Maybe I can help." he went to touch her hair, but she bolted from the couch, shrieking and pacing angrily.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to murder him! Then I'll bring him back to life and kill him again! I'm going to turn him into a ferret and skewer him like a bloody chicken and feed him to other ferrets!"

Adrian cringed as she described and plotted other ways to end the existence of his employer.

"Hermione? Sweetie? Love? Hermione? HERMIONE!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" her nostrils flared.

He stood quickly and tackled her to the wall. With agility that surprised even him, he lifted her off the ground and pinned her hands over her head. Adrian managed to wrap her legs around his waist and was thoroughly snogging his very angry girlfriend. He never could resist when she was angry. And considering he told Draco to say no, he needed to get her to calm down.

Hermione tried in vain to free her hands from him, but he pressed into her harder. He had forced his tongue into her mouth, angrily fighting hers. She bit him hard. Adrian growled and slammed into her roughly, surprised when she moaned in enjoyment. She wanted rough and angry? He'd give her rough and angry.

He let her go, surprise evident on her face. Before the actions registered in her mind, Adrian pulled his wand on her and bound her to the wall. Her attempts were futile as she tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" Hermione hissed.

"Let me think about it," he said, rubbing his chin, pretending to think as he stared at the angry witch in front of him. With a smile that seemed to infuriate her more, he said, "I don't think so."

"Adrian!" she shouted.

He lifted his wand, placing silencing charms around the apartment. Then he threw up some anti-apparition wards and turned off the Floo. He placed his wand on the fireplace mantle and began taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. He walked towards her with a look in his eye that made Hermione feel nervous.

"I'm sorry Adrian. Let me explain," she started.

He silenced her with a rough kiss. Pulling away, he smiled wickedly at her. "Open your mouth."

Hermione hesitated. Adrian wasn't normally so demanding or controlling during sex. He was the passionate and tender one, unless they were role-playing. She swallowed audibly as he stared at her expectantly. Slowly she opened her mouth. He took the tie and wrapped it around her mouth, knotting it behind her head. She tried saying his name but it came out muffled.

"You see princess," he began unbuttoning her blouse, "I gave you the opportunity to explain." With the blouse open, he pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts. "But you ranted on and on," he lowered his mouth to the dark peaks on her chest.

Hermione's moan was muffled by the material in her mouth as he lavished each breast. How the hell had they gone from her venting to this? She moaned again when he unbuttoned her slacks and palmed her sex outside her knickers. He wasn't being nice. She protested when he detached from her completely.

Adrian pulled her slacks and knickers down, leaving her lower half exposed. He slowly walked back to the mantle, picked up his wand and divested the remaining clothes from her. He admired the woman pinned to the wall. She had a build most women would kill for, breasts that fit perfectly in his hands; legs that drove him crazy when she wore skirts or dresses, and a delectable cunt that made him forget the world.

Pressing against her body, he devoured her neck, leaving marks she'd yell at him later for. Hermione mewled in delight when he slipped a finger past her other set of lips, and grazed her bundle of nerves.

"Do you have any idea how maddening it is to receive the vaguest note on Earth and not have any idea what it means?" he asked. When she didn't respond, Adrian forced her chin forward. "Look at me. Do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Let me give you an idea," he said trailing wet kisses down her torso, getting on his knees when he couldn't bend any lower. He licked a circle around her belly button, continuing his journey south.

Hermione groaned when he didn't stop where she wanted him to. Instead he lifted a leg and alternated between kissing and biting the inside of her thigh, moving up. Again he avoided her wet core and copied the ministrations on the other leg.

"What do you want princess?" he asked coyly.

Hermione moved her hips as far forward as the invisible bind would allow her.

"Where? Here?" he kissed just above her pelvis.

"No! Here!" she tried to say against the tie as she swung her hips forward again.

"Oh there!" he laughed dryly.

Flustered and annoyed, Hermione lifted one leg and placed it over Adrian's shoulder, pulling her to him. She looked down at the kneeling man and instantly regretted her actions. He had a smirk on his face that challenged the trademark Malfoy one.

"I wasn't going to tease you anymore, but just for that I'm going to punish you. Understood?" When she nodded, he scooted closer, lifting her other leg over his shoulder.

She bit down on the tie as he licked her from back to front, stopping at her nub. He attacked it relentlessly, licking, sucking, and biting. Hermione kept trying to pull him closer with her legs, but he'd pry her legs apart with his hands. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the wall, she let him consume her. If this was punishment she couldn't wait to find out what the reward consisted of.

Her fingernails dug into her palms when he inserted a finger. She bucked against his hand, trying to match his rhythm. The more she moved, the less contact she had with his mouth. Not caring for the repercussions, she hooked her ankles behind his back and pulled.

Adrian stopped all his movements. Withdrawing his hand and untangling her legs, he stood up. He grabbed his wand and unbound her. She slumped against the wall, her legs weak from moments ago. She went to remove the tie but he stopped her hands.

"I'm not done," he said sternly. The tone he used made her stomach leap. "Turn around and face the wall. Hands over your head."

Oh, she was finding "demanding Adrian" to be better than "tender Adrian". She followed his command and waited for further instructions. Through her peripheral vision, she watched as he removed his clothing. He got behind her, pressing his erection on her back. In a surprise movement, he spread her legs with his own. Happy with her position, he set the bindings again.

Adrian dropped down to his knees again, his face aligned with her arse. He scratched softly from her shoulder, down her back, past her cheeks, to her ankles. Hermione pressed herself further into the wall as he repeated the process. She yelped when he landed a loud smack on her rear end. He did it a few more times; admiring the pink hue he produced. He kissed the pink spot tenderly.

He reached around and began rubbing her nub again. Hermione rested her head on the wall as the feeling began to overwhelm her. She opened her eyes and tried to look behind her when Adrian dipped his tongue to her puckered hole. All she saw was the top of his head as he did it over and over again. This was the first time anyone had ever done this to her. It was mortifying at first, but a whole new experience was presenting itself.

Adrian used his free hand to insert two fingers into her other cavity. He was thoroughly enjoying the loud moans emitting from the woman above him. One hand stroking, the other pumping, and his tongue at work, he felt quite powerful. He felt Hermione's walls start to tighten around his fingers. He smiled against her behind. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to punish her.

All too quickly he stopped the three movements. Hermione yelled at the stolen release. He counted to ten, and resumed. Twice more he brought her close and stopped.

Hermione managed to maneuver the tie out of her mouth. "Dammit Adrian!"

He stood and planted a hard kiss on her lips. He took his erection and guided it to her wet opening. Positioning his hands over hers and lacing their fingers, he whispered in her ear, "I told you I was going to drive you mad." He thrust in, not moving, but allowing the pleasure of her tight walls pulse around him.

"Now," he said, pulling out agonizingly slow, "you're going to tell me what happened with Draco. And when you're done, only when you're done, I'm going to let you cum. Understood?"

"You're an assh-" she didn't get to insult him when he slammed into her. "Yes!"

"Good. Start," Adrian said kissing her neck. He set a slow pace while she talked.

"I went to ask Malfoy for the two weeks off," she stopped to pant. Hermione wasn't one to be so talkative during sex, so this was awkward for her. She had to choose her words carefully to finish her story faster to get her release. "He said no because he needed th-the new potion," she hated Adrian at the moment, "in a few days to have it approved by the Ministry reg-regulators."

"Then what happened?" Adrian asked, letting one of her hands go in order to tease her nipples. Her head went back on his shoulder as she welcomed the new attention.

"I told him it wasn't ready. I didn't have the components down. Adrian please!" she begged. She felt her eyes burn with frustrated tears.

"You're almost done telling me sweetheart. Why were you so pissed off?" Adrian screwed his eyes shut; this was punishment for him too. Going so slow was a terrible idea.

"Malfoy said that if I didn't meet the deadline then our whole contract was void. He showed me the fine print on the contract and I feel so stupid for overlooking it," she said it all in two breaths.

Adrian unbound her and pulled out of her. He turned her to face him, crashing his lips with hers in a frenzy. He hoisted her up again, her heels locking at his waist. He plunged into her over and over again. She clawed at his back and bit his shoulder when she came.

He felt bad for teasing her for so long. He also felt guilty for Malfoy lying about the deadline, but it was all part of the plan. He wanted to take away her frustration. Think about Ron. Think about Ron. Think about Ron. He repeated the mantra to prolong his release.

Pushing off the wall, the couple still attached, he walked the few feet to the couch. Hermione on her back, he made her cum again, finally allowing his own release. They shouted each other's name.

Adrian slipped out of her, adjusting their positions so his weight wasn't on her. Lying side by side, both tired and spent, he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm sorry about Draco," he said.

"It's not his fault." Hermione sighed. She turned on her side, resting her cheek on his shoulder and playing with the patch of hair on his chest. "I'm just frustrated I haven't figured it out yet. And I really want to go to Peru with you."

He took the hand she had on his chest and wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise when you complete your obligation, I will take you to Peru and any other country you'd like." He convinced himself technically this wasn't a lie.

Hermione looked up at him. "Really?"

"A pinky promise is essentially the Muggle version of a wizards oath right?" he asked.

She laughed at the absurdity. "Of course."

"Well there you have it. My word." He went to let go of her pinky but she held on.

"One more thing." she said.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Promise me we will never ever play slave and master again," she said seriously.

He laughed, rolling them awkwardly so she was straddling him. "I'm already your slave, princess."

She felt his arousal on her bum. "Let me teach you some manners then," Hermione said as she leaned down to capture his lips once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was the day before Adrian left for Peru and Hermione was miserable. Not just because he was leaving, but also because she hadn't made any big strides towards completing the potion by the deadline. Time was of the essence and she was running out.

She had promised to help Adrian him pack earlier in the week. He had originally shoved clothes in a duffel bag and said he was done. Hermione almost had a fit at his disorganization. It took a good amount of self-restraint not to yell at him for being lazy, but he had managed to distract her with a few rounds of sex, the packing forgotten.

But here she was now, sighing for the millionth time that hour, at work in her office, long after everyone had gone home for the evening. She'd been doing research on different strains of ginger roots to add to the potion in hopes that was the answer to the problem. Hermione felt like the answer was so obvious, she was overlooking it.

"You're never going to find the answer like this, Granger."

Hermione jumped up from her chair. She was startled seeing George leaning against the doorframe.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she scolded. "What are you doing here?"

George sat across from her, reaching into the candy jar on her desk. "I went to say safe travels to Pucey and you weren't there. He said you were here, wallowing in self-pity," he said, popping a candy into his mouth.

"I'm not wallowing, I'm researching," she chided as she reached for her own candy.

"Like I said, you won't find the answer today if your mind is elsewhere. Go home. Relax. Let Pucey shag you until you see Merlin himself." He dodged a Muggle pen she threw at him.

"Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" she asked with annoyance.

George smiled, "Course not. I also think about jokes and Quidditch. Honestly woman, the public might have to stop calling you the brightest witch ever."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her intelligence was being called into question a lot lately. A rather unflattering article was printed in The Daily Prophet a few weeks ago about her relationship with Adrian. Some nobody trying to make a name for themselves wrote a slanderous rant about the Slytherin, saying how he must have Imperiused the Golden Girl in order for them to be together. The journalist went as far as to call him a former Death Eater and prejudiced pureblood. Up until the article, surprisingly no one cared about their relationship.

Adrian had brushed it off, not really caring what was written about him, but Hermione had been livid. She marched down to the newspaper's headquarters and had a "meaningful" conversation with the head of the paper. Needless to say, when Hermione threatened to retract her generous donations, repercussions were taken against the journalists.

The newspaper wrote a retraction, confirming the article was slanderous and distasteful, and issued a full apology to Adrian. However, it didn't stop readers from officially knowing about the relationship. Some congratulated the couple on breaking boundaries of blood status while others were openly hostile towards Adrian.

Hermione was in awe at how narrow-minded people could be, even after seven years of post war peace. It also amazed her at how casually Adrian dismissed the negative press.

"You and I both know who I am and where I stand. That's all that matters," he told her after they read the article, and would speak of it no more.

Back in her office, she sighed, "You're right. I'll come at it tomorrow. There's too much flowing through my head right now." Hermione began cleaning her desk.

George waited until she was finished so they could leave together. Closing up the facility and setting up the wards, Hermione left for Adrian's flat while George went home to his wife.

"I'm not taking them you tosser!"

Hermione had just walked into the flat when she heard the arguing.

"Yes you are! Just fucking take it Pucey!"

"Will you both stop arguing. You're ruining my buzz."

She walked into Adrian's bedroom. He was red in the face, looking outraged. Malfoy had a similar expression. Zabini was seated by the window looking bored.

Malfoy noticed her first. "Granger, can you please tell this oaf to take this package to Daphne?"

Adrian clenched his fists. "I am not giving her some sexy lingerie that you purchased."

"Really Malfoy? You purchased lingerie for her? Why?" Hermione asked as she greeted Adrian who visibly seemed calmer the moment they touched lips.

"Draco, just leave it. He doesn't have to take it. Come on, we're late meeting Theo and Marcus. I want to get there early and make a move on Abbott," Blaise said as he tossed the rest of his drink back.

"You like Hannah Abbott?" Hermione asked, the surprise evident in her tone.

"I just want her underneath me for a little while," Blaise answered nonchalantly, fixing his appearance in the mirror.

"She has a boyfriend," Hermione said.

Blaise looked at her through the mirror, "Who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Draco began to laugh. "Well call me a Mudblo-. Ow! What the fuck Pucey?" he rubbed his arm where Adrian had just punched him.

"Watch your wording stupid," he scolded.

Hermione beamed at her boyfriend. He was her knight in shining armor. She rubbed his back affectionately.

"Well Marcus doesn't know. She might hex him for trying to hit on her then," Blaise pushed Hermione out of the way, as she landed on the bed ungracefully. "Can't you see I'm walking Granger?" he hugged Adrian quickly. "Safe travels mate. Give Daphne my love."

Hermione would've pushed him back if it wasn't at how cute they looked hugging. It reminded her of Harry and Ron's friendship.

Draco didn't hug Adrian but gave him a sturdy handshake. "Good luck."

With both boys off to meet their friends, it was just the couple left in the apartment. Hermione took out all the clothes Adrian had stuffed in the bag and began folding them neatly.

"I'll make us some dinner while you do that," Adrian said.

"Yes please. I'm famished. And your packing skills are worse than Ronald's," Hermione critiqued as she folded.

"Please don't compare us. I'll get sick everywhere!" his voice carried from the kitchen.

Hermione began making outfit pairs when she finished folding. In neat piles she arranged them in the duffel bag. Daytime clothing on one side, pajamas in the other. Socks and underwear in the side pockets. She also included the small bag Malfoy left. Maybe Daphne asked for some lingerie for herself and Phyllis. She quirked an eyebrow, they must be very revealing if the bag was that small.

"Did you pack your toiletries?" she called out sticking her head out the door.

"Top of the sink!" he retorted.

She went into the bathroom and sure enough, the small travel bag was ready. She double-checked its contents: tooth brush, toothpaste, floss (she made him start flossing), razor, lotion, shampoo, and soap. Satisfied with the bag, she zipped it closed.

"You've forsaken me!"

Hermione looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe you abandoned me! I thought we were friends!" the reflection screeched.

"Adrian likes you better," Hermione chastised the enchanted mirror.

"But you and I bonded!" it pouted.

She flicked some water at the mirror, leaving the bathroom as it cursed her out. She had given him the mirror weeks ago when he mentioned that it was cool. The very next day she unmounted it from her bathroom and brought it over. Hermione was glad to be rid of it. She closed up the duffel bag and went off to the kitchen where whatever was being made infiltrated her senses.

Adrian set the table and was prepping their plates. She kissed his cheek as she sat down. He'd made spaghetti. It was the first meal they had cooked together where both had managed not to burn their food. Their combined cooking skills were awful. Needless to say, they ordered takeaway quite often. Hermione served the wine as he brought out some bread rolls.

"Did you make any progress tonight?" Adrian asked, digging into his food.

"Not really. Although I did discover ginger roots can be used to neutralize the smell of burnt cauldrons," she said sipping her wine.

"Maybe we should use some when you decide to cook," he teased.

Hermione pouted, "You better learn to make something else other than spaghetti then because I'm never cooking for you again," she said, slurping the long noodle.

"I'm kidding, princess. I love your burnt chicken," he said, failing to keep a straight face at her ineptitude to cook and because of the sauce on her chin.

"Keep talking Pucey, I'll remember," she threatened, wiping her face with a napkin.

Adrian topped off their glasses of wine. "What do you plan on doing this week?"

"Continue researching. I'm stopping by Hogwarts on Thursday to catch up with McGonagall and to see if she'll let me use the library." She pushed away her plate, feeling full. "I have a doctors appointment next week."

"You're going to see the Vagician?" Adrian asked seriously.

"Gynecologist!" Hermione corrected, trying not to laugh. She hated taking the contraceptive potion and sometimes they'd fall asleep after and neither remembered to use the charms. After a scare last month, she wanted to get on Muggle birth control.

He shrugged, "I like Vagician better. Anything else?"

"Just the usual dinner at the Burrow. Ginny also asked if I could babysit the following weekend. The Harpies are having the annual ceremony and she threatened Harry that if he doesn't take her, she's never having another one of his kids," Hermione chuckled. "That's about it, besides working."

Together they cleaned up the kitchen. When completed, they retired into the living room, watching some random movie on the telly that neither was really enjoying. Adrian had no idea why Hermione's feet always hurt. It seemed they were incapable of sitting on the couch without her putting her feet in his lap and wiggling her toes until he gave in and massaged them. Doing so would either make her fall asleep or make her aroused. Going by the way her eyelids were barely open, today was the former.

"Do we have any ginger in the fridge?" he asked, rubbing her arches.

Hermione made some unintelligible noise. "Mmmm. Ouch!" she pulled her feet away. "Did you just bite my toes?"

"I asked you a question woman." he smirked.

"No we don't, and this is your house. Don't you know what you keep here?" she rubbed her sore toe.

"I didn't think we did but I was just checking. I was going to rub ginger between your toes for the smell," he laughed, rubbing his chest where she hit him twice.

"My feet do not smell!" her voice reached a high pitch. "Arse," she mumbled.

Adrian scooted to her side of the couch and took her in his arms, not letting her escape. "I was kidding. They don't smell." he rubbed her exposed calf where her pants had slid up. "At least not today."

She was about to protest but he silenced her with a searing kiss. Any coherent thoughts left her mind when he began unbuttoning her blouse. "Bedroom," she said when he moved down to her neck.

Quickly he stood them up. He turned off the telly and caught up with her in the hallway, wrapping his arms around her waist. Adrian's refusal to let her go made them walk awkwardly into the room. Hermione shivered when he licked the back of her neck, tracing the hidden tattoo. He definitely had a fondness for it.

Once in his bedroom, they slowly discarded their clothing, rolling around the bed. They teased and tasted each other, not consummating, but relishing in each other's caresses. Adrian was taking his time tonight. It would be the last time they'd be together for a few weeks and he was worried that it could be the last time ever, if his plan didn't work out. He poured his fears into his actions as he made her pant his name over and over again. There was a chance Hermione wouldn't forgive him for going behind her back and brining her parents back. There was a chance he could fail and lose the best thing that ever happened to him.

Hermione came a second time just by having his head between her legs. She wasn't sure what had come over him, but she did not mind one bit. She tugged on his hair, making him look up. "I need you", she said huskily.

Adrian crawled up her body, kissing and touching every inch of skin he could reach. With a tormenting slowness, he entered the beautiful woman underneath him. Their usual bouts were always meaningful and neither was left unsatisfied, but tonight he was going to show her a new side of him.

She felt like her entire body was tingling. Adrian was making her feel like the most beautiful and luckiest woman alive. He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, adding fuel to her burning body. Hermione forgot every word in the English language besides his name and the word 'yes'.

Her body hummed in the familiar way when she was going to orgasm. Adrian noticed, picking up the pace. Hermione clung to him as the waves of pleasure consumed her. Adrian let his own release come through, as they both felt euphoria.

Still connected, she ran her fingertips up and down his back as his breathing and heart slowed down. She listened as he took slow breaths against her neck, kissing the skin softly. He said something but it was muffled.

"Hmmm?" Hermione sounded.

Adrian raised his head and stared at her happily content face. Supporting himself with one arm, he cradled her face with the other and kissed her softly, before repeating what he said earlier.

"I love you."

Hermione's hands stilled at his back. The confession caught her off guard. Neither had ever said it to the other in the months they'd been together. She stared up at him. Adrian didn't look at her expecting anything. He also didn't look upset or regretful. She didn't know what to do.

"Turn off your brain love." he said with a smile. "You don't have to say it back. I-I just want, needed you to know how I feel. Okay?" he traced her lips with his thumb, "I love you."

Adrian reached for whichever wand was closest and muttered the contraceptive charm. He pulled out of her at last, using a cleaning charm on both of them. He threw the wand back, and rolled onto his back. He pulled up the comforter over them as Hermione settled herself into his side like always.

The physical excursion, activities from the day, and Adrian's words tired her in a good way.

"I'm going to miss you," she said to him into the dark.

"Me too princess, me too," he replied as he heard her breathing even out as sleep washed over her. "I just hope you remember that."

He finally closed his eyes. In his opinion, tomorrow would come too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P S. I'm looking for a fic. I believe it's HG/SB. Hermione moves in with Sirius (I think Remus is there too) and she starts dating Dean Thomas. SB and/or RL give her hell for it and she starts dating one of them instead. I can't remember if I read it here, on ff.net or GrangerEnchanted. If you guys know it, can you please let me know?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Gryffindor and Slytherin couple walked hand in hand the following morning through the Ministry. Adrian's Portkey was set to leave at 0900 hours to Portugal where he'd have to catch another to Morocco, Liberia, and Brazil before finally arriving in Peru. It was basically a whole day of traveling.

Adrian showed his paperwork to the Ministry official when they arrived. The man gave him the locations of the Portkeys in each area and what time he needed to be there. Hermione waited on the side where she found Ron and Harry leaving their Auror meeting.

"So you're letting him go across the world by himself? Is that smart 'Mione?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Don't call me that. And yes. He's a grown man, he can do as he pleases," she retorted, not wanting to fight with the boys again. They were uncomfortable with the idea that he was going to spend two weeks with his ex-fiancé. She hadn't told them about Daphne's lack of interest in the male gender. It wasn't her secret to tell.

"I'm all set," Adrian said, walking towards the three friends. "I just need to go to the 'International Leave Room', wherever the hell that is."

"It's on the other side of the building. We can show you," Harry offered much to Ron's chagrin.

"Thanks Potter. I appreciate it," Adrian told the Boy-Who-Lived.

The two Aurors escorted the couple to the room. Once there, they decided to wait until Adrian was gone to spend their free time with Hermione before they had to get back to work.

Harry couldn't help but notice how fidgety their female friend seemed. She kept asking Adrian questions, if he remembered to pack this or that, and if he knew where to go. He on the other hand looked calm. He answered yes to all her questions with patience that neither male Gryffindor possessed.

"Pucey, Adrian?" the office clerk called.

"Here!" Adrian lifted his arm so she'd see him. He turned to the boys, "Watch her for me while I'm gone, yeah?" He stuck out his hand for Harry and Ron.

"Of course." They both shook it in agreement.

Hermione took a deep breath when Adrian focused on her at last. She hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave. He in turn held her affectionately.

"I'll be back in two weeks. You won't even miss me, princess," he tried soothing her.

Ron got elbowed by Harry for snorting when Adrian called her princess.

"Just be careful and call me when you're with Daphne, ok?" she choked back tears.

With both hands on her face, Adrian snogged her thoroughly, much to the displeasure of her friends. Hermione sighed when he let her go.

"I will. I love you," he said quietly enough to her, but Ron and Harry heard. The two gave each other a surprised look. "Gentlemen", he acknowledged them one last time.

He walked to the clerk who was annoyed at having to wait. She gave him the old rattle that was once a baby's toy. She tapped her wand on the object, activating it. "10 seconds," she said. It began to glow brighter and dimmer signaling the countdown.

Adrian looked over at Hermione and gave her the brightest smile he could handle before the pull of the Portkey whisked him away.

Hermione stared at the spot where he had just been for a few moments. Taking a deep breath she looked at her two friends. "Ron's buying. Let's go."

Harry laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders, leading them towards the cafeteria.

Adrian landed in the wide living room of Malfoy Manor.

"About time!" Pansy called out from her seat. "You're late."

He joined her, Draco, and Blaise on the antiqued seats. "There was a line for the Portkeys. Thanks for setting the decoy," Adrian thanked the blond.

"Sure. The real one is the tin can on the table. It'll take you to Turkey, Sri Lanka, and Australia," Draco confirmed.

"Are you all set then?" Blaise asked Adrian and Pansy.

They both said yes.

"Let's get going. We should arrive in Australia around the time Granger thinks you get to Peru. How are you contacting her?" Pansy asked him.

He pulled out a Muggle device from his pocket. "It's a cellular phone. I can make audio calls with her."

The younger Slytherins looked at the foreign object with apprehension.

"Whatever works," Pansy murmured. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Adrian said as he turned to his two friends. "Weasley can contact me in case of an emergency. If anything happens get in touch with him. Or he'll contact you for me. Thanks guys. I owe you both."

"We take care of our own," Blaise said matter of factly. He tapped the tin can, activating the Portkey. "Good luck."

Pansy and Adrian took hold of the can and were soon being pulled away. A few minutes later they landed in a hotel lobby.

Adrian took hold of Pansy who looked squeamish. "We have to do that how many more times?" she clutched her stomach, holding back nausea.

"Only six more times," Adrian smiled at her.

"Bloody fantastic," she grumbled.

"According to Draco, we need to activate it in two hours. We can catch a bite to eat and come back. Does that sounds alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

They left their belongings in the room, checking in under Malfoy. The hotel guide showed them to a restaurant on the first floor. They placed their order and waited patiently for their food to arrive.

"Thanks for coming with me Pans," Adrian started. "I know Hermione isn't your favorite person but I appreciate you being here."

"I'd do anything for you Ade. You know that," she said as she sipped her water. "How'd you manage to snag the little know-it-all anyway?"

"She quite literally knocked me out with her charm." he chuckled. He told Pansy about how they first met, and her pelting him with rocks in the alley.

"How Muggle of her," Pansy rolled her eyes.

They ate in relatively comfortable silence. Adrian liked that Pansy didn't need to fill the silence with empty conversation. She, like him, was reserved to an extent. After their meal, he paid and they returned to their room.

When it was time, they activated the Portkey once more. They landed in a Sri Lankan government agency. An Indian man speaking broken English registered their wands and gave them a new Portkey. He told them it would automatically activate in five hours. As a pit stop, they were allowed to wander the building but prohibited from leaving it. They wandered the hallways until they found a small waiting lounge. Each took a seat and agreed to take a nap. Adrian set the alarm on his watch and cell phone just to be sure. With Pansy passed out on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

Pansy woke up first. The distant cry of a rooster startled her. It took her a moment to recall where she was. The rooster kept calling but she didn't know from where. Adrian was still asleep, not hearing the sound or the chime that was emitting from his watch.

"Ade, wake up," Pansy shook his shoulder, only managing to make him grumble. She shook his leg next, but stopped when he pulled on her arm towards him saying something that sounded suspiciously like Granger's name. Tired of the animal call, she pulled the hairs on his arm.

"What the hell Pansy?" he woke startled, rubbing his arm.

She smirked and pointed at his phone, which was where the rooster was emanating from, "Shut your farm up, will ya?"

Adrian finally noticed the alarm. In haste he searched his pockets to dismiss the reminder. He looked at the time, they had 15 minutes before the next Portkey activated. Pansy got up to stretch and use the bathroom, leaving him in charge of their belongings. She returned a few minutes later, letting him use the facilities to freshen up.

Five minutes before the Portkey went off, they found the clerk who had checked them in. He showed them an empty room where they could depart. Placing their hands on a tattered slipper, the familiar pull on their navel let them know they were on their way.

When they landed a short while later, even Adrian was feeling queasy. Pansy was kneeling on the floor trying to calm her stomach. Someone really needed to find a way to make Portkey traveling less taxing on the body.

He made sure Pansy was all right and when she flipped him off, he knew she'd be ok. Adrian noticed they were in a large room with many people working and waiting. They must've been in the Australian Ministry. He approached the nearest wizard, "Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Norman Thorne?"

"Third floor in the corner office," the man replied.

Adrian thanked him. Ahold of his bag and Pansy in tow, they went in search for Norman's office. They found the obscure office. They had knocked, but received no reply. With a huff, Pansy tried the door, finding it unlocked. She called Adrian a moron and stepped inside.

The office was very small. No bigger than Umbridge's office back at Hogwarts, Pansy compared. The man sitting behind the desk was equally as tiny, making the room for him probably appear the right size. He looked up at the two intruders.

"You must be Mr. Zabini's contacts. Take a seat," he spoke monotonously.

"Thank you for seeing us Mr. Thorne," Adrian went to shake his hand but the little man stared at it, a sneer evident on his face. Adrian took his hand back, feeling unsure of their arrangement.

"We are not chums, Mr. Pucey and Miss Parkinson," he started, taking both Slytherins by surprise that he knew their names. "We are merely business associates at most. I'm here to do my job. And I do that quite well. So let's skip the customary pleasantries and get down to business, yes?"

Like Adrian, Pansy felt uneasy. He gave her the creeps. His tiny frame made him appear eerie and fidgety. His eyes shifted nervously between the two, and he looked dirty and mousy. Blaise swore by this man though, so he couldn't be all bad. Right?

She let Adrian explain the situation on wanting to give the Granger's their memories back. He explained that if for whatever reason, they were uncooperative then they'd be left in ignorance as before, never knowing their old life or their only daughter.

"Who placed the memory charm?" Norman looked at Pansy as if questioning her.

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

"Harry Potter's Mudblood?" his voice finally showed some emotion. "Mr. Zabini failed to mention who this was in regards to."

Adrian sat up straighter, clenching his fist in anger at his girlfriend being referred to as a Mudblood. "Will that be an issue, Mr. Thorne?" he gritted his teeth.

"Actually yes." he frowned. "As noble as your plan to retrieve the Mudbloods parents back, there are predicaments the novice wizard and witches like yourself and your girlfriend fail to understand."

If Pansy hadn't discreetly placed her hand on Adrian's arm, he would have swung at the other man.

"Muggles are inferior for a reason. They are incapable of withstanding half of what we can. Their minds are less developed and fragile. Your witch already Obliviated them once. If I were to reverse the charm and they, as you so eloquently said, are 'uncooperative' I will be unable to Obliviate them again without repercussions." His eyes almost glowed in glee.

"What are the repercussions?" Pansy asked when her friend didn't respond.

"They will either be left comatose or insane," he stated. The lack of empathy or emotion in his voice made Pansy's skin crawl.

"In our situation, what do you suggest we do?" Adrian asked quietly.

"Leave the Muggles in ignorance. It's the he best thing your Mudblood could have done without killing them." he smirked watching the young man across twitch in anger. "If you decide to go through with it, bring me the Muggles."

"How do we know you won't hurt or kill them?" Pansy asked, unable to shake off the creepy way he talked about Muggles.

Mr. Thorne smiled carefully, "I owe a life debt to the Zabini family. If I complete this task, I will be free from our bond. If I were to act unfavorably towards the Mudblood's parents, then I too will die. You have my word, I will not hurt them."

Adrian looked towards Pansy who nodded once. They both stood and headed for the door. He paused in front of her, looking back at Mr. Thorne. "We'll return with the Muggles in a few days."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pansy and Adrian left Mr. Thorne's office without saying a word. They walked out of the Australian Ministry and searched for the hotel that Draco arranged for them.

Pansy struggled to keep up with Adrian's long strides, and tried to multitask between looking where she was going, observing a new country, and not losing sight of her friend. She was left in awe at how much more modern Australia was than England. She made a promise to come back one day under different circumstances.

When they arrived at the hotel, Adrian checked them in, and a smartly dressed young woman, with long, tanned legs and a tight fitting skirt escorted them to their room. Once inside the suite, the woman held out the keys.

"I hope that the two of you have a wonderful honeymoon," the woman said with a smile.

Pansy watched Adrian lay on the bed in what she considered defeat. He pulled out the Muggle device from his pocket, pressed a button on it, and brought it to his ear.

"What do you mean, honeymoon?" Pansy asked as she made a point of grazing the woman's hand as she looked into her eyes and took the keys. Never hurt to check out one's options, Pansy thought.

"This is the honeymoon suite," the woman said, reacting to Pansy's touch and looking extremely confused.

"Darling, we're not married," Pansy said. "We're brother and sister, just down here on a little business. No pleasure at all," she paused and cocked an eyebrow, "unless you are free later?"

The woman blushed and smiled a shy smile, tried to say something, and ended up just mouthing silent words as she retreated into the hallway. Pansy smiled knowingly, enjoying the foreplay.

Meanwhile, Adrian closed his eyes on the bed as he waited for the call to go through.

"Hello?" the female voice said.

"Hey love. I'm here," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. The sound of her voice soothed him instantly.

"How was the trip? Did you make it in all right? How is it? How's Daphne?"

Adrian chuckled quietly. "Calm down Hermione. Everything went fine. It's gorgeous. You'd love it here. Daphne is fine. She's excited I'm here," he said, smiling.

"You sound exhausted. What time is it there?" she said, concern evident in her.

He panicked. What was the time in Peru? Actually, what time was it in Brisbane? He had no clue. "Ehh, I have no idea, I'm pretty jet lagged, Love." He let out a breath when she told him to rest up. "It's a bit hard getting a signal here so I'll call you in a few days, ok?" Adrian said, hoping to stop the call before he fell into another trap.

"Ok, have fun, I miss you. Bye," Hermione said.

"I will. I love you. Bye," Adrian responded before hanging up the phone.

He looked over at Pansy who was relaxing in a plush chair, staring at him oddly. "What?" Adrian asked.

"So you're really in love with Granger?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I would do anything for her. Look at me, I'm here aren't I?" he said as he sat up wearily on the bed.

"I don't understand it, but if you're happy, I guess that's what matters," she said as she sat on the bed opposite of him, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm bringing her parents back," he said confidently.

"What if you can't convince them? What if they refuse? What then? Are you going to Imperious them? This isn't a game. These are people's lives. You can't just make decisions for them," she said, letting all of her reservations out in one breath.

"I know that Pansy!" Adrian spat. "I could give a shit what they want. Her parents will hear me, and they will oblige if it's the last thing I do!"

"But why?" she asked, the tone of her voice rising.

"Because Hermione will never be happy just by having me. I won't be enough for her!" he yelled. "I-I'm not enough to make her happy," he said the last part much quieter.

"What makes you say that?" Pansy asked. She had calmed down and moved to the opposite side of the bed and put a hand on his arm.

"Hermione is stubborn. More so than you and I combined. There's this wall between us and I can't seem to get through it. And it has something to do with her parents. She's afraid to commit to me because she doesn't want to end up like them. She's afraid to fail at a relationship," he sighed.

"She's bloody perfect in everything," Pansy said as she rolled her eyes.

"She is, which is why this scares her, I think. Hermione thought her parents were the kind of couple that would be together forever. Soul mates if you will. To learn that deep down inside they weren't a perfect couple shattered her. It's hard to explain, but this has damaged her view in relationships," he said sadly. "Did you know I found out I loved her since our third date?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head and said quietly, "No."

He smiled at the memory. "We had gone out to some Muggle restaurant and we had just been served our food. You know how I don't like it when people eat off my plate?" he asked.

She snorted, "I know. You nearly hexed my hand off for stealing a chip off your plate earlier today."

"Don't touch my things," he scoffed. "But anyway, Hermione always prefers what I order and eats off my plate. And when she did it that day, I didn't get mad. I thought to myself, I would share anything with this woman. In that moment I saw her as the mother of my children. The future Mrs. Pucey."

It was Pansy's turn to scoff. "She'd never change her name!"

"She could hyphenate it for all I care. All I know is that I would gladly go to Azkaban for her if that is what it took," Adrian said.

She looked at her friend with admiration as well as concern. It amazed her at the lengths he had been driven for love. At the same time, she hoped Hermione could appreciate the type of person Adrian was. "So what's the plan?" she asked, eager to get off the subject of love and hopeful relationships, though the woman that just showed them to their room had been popping up as a possible, hopeful distraction.

Adrian went into his duffel bag and pulled out his pajamas and the bag Draco gave him. He tossed the bag to Pansy. She opened it and pulled out several articles of clothing. She looked at him with apprehension. "I hope you don't expect me to wear this for you. It's a little large," she said, holding up a man's thong with her finger.

He laughed and tapped it with his wand. The underwear transfigured into a vial. "In your hand is a bit of a love potion. The rest of the clothes in there are different kinds of lust and love tracers. I wasn't planning on using them, but we might have to in order to convince the Granger's to reconcile their marriage. Draco gave them to me to bring but I didn't want them. Now I'm glad Hermione packed my bag. She unknowingly included things I would have left behind."

"And how exactly are we going to accomplish this?" Pansy said as she turned all the articles of cloth to their normal state.

"We are going to scout them for a few days. Then we're going to make our move." He saw her confused look and sighed, "Just follow my lead."

Pansy spread out on the bed. "Fine but you get the couch."

The next day, they went to spy on the Grangers. George had provided the addresses making the search go a lot faster. Adrian had pilfered Hermione's parents home for photos of them so they knew what they looked like. They decided to spy on Mr. Granger first. He lived in the heart of the city, making it easier to hide from him in plain sight. Now they watched as "Wendell Wilkins" went to his job at a clinic.

"What does he do?" Pansy asked as they waited in a cafe across from the clinic. They were going to shadow his schedule for a few days so they'd know when to ambush him.

Adrian drank his overpriced cold coffee. "He's a dentist. Kind of a healer for teeth."

Pansy muttered under her breath. It sounded like she said, "Muggles."

In the afternoon, Mr. Granger went out for lunch to a deli a few blocks away. They maintained a good distance from him as he ordered his food and greeted the cashier. He was being extra friendly, and judging by the easy banter, he came there often. He then sat at a park bench and ate his food in solidarity, reading the newspaper, minding his own business.

"He crinkles his nose just like Hermione. Like father like daughter," Adrian chuckled.

Pansy rolled her eyes as they followed him back to work. She couldn't help but see the similarities. He even stopped to give money to a homeless person. She rolled her eyes again. Typical Granger traits.

They waited in another spot for Mr. Granger's workday to end. At five in the afternoon he departed from work and went to a pub not far from his flat. The two Slytherins went in, taking a seat in a booth where they could still observe him but not be too close. Adrian went to the bar, taking the spot next to Mr. Granger and ordered drinks for himself and Pansy. Mr. Granger was talking to the bartender.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you, Mate. How many months?" Wendell asked.

"Thanks Wendell. She's eight weeks. I can't believe she finally trapped me," the bartender and older man shared a laugh.

"Enjoy it son. Fatherhood is a beautiful thing," Wendell said as he took a drink from his pint.

"You got kids Wendell?" the bartender asked as he started towards Adrian.

"Yes sir. Two of them!" Wendell said.

Adrian's heart froze. Did Mr. Granger start another family? Was he capable of taking this man away from another family for his own selfish reasons? He watched Wendell pull out his cellular phone and show the bartender a picture.

The other man laughed. "You ruddy bastard! Your goddamn cats don't count as kids!"

Mr. Granger let out a hearty laugh. "But my kittens love their poppa. Cinnamon and Daisy are my light."

"You have a sad life Wendell. Here. Next drink's on me," the bartender joked. He also placed the two drinks in front of Adrian. "You alright kid?"

Adrian unfroze at being addressed. "Yes. Yes. Sorry. How much?" he replied as he reached for his wallet.

"Leave it Mate, I've got it. I'm in a chipper mood today," Mr. Granger said as he clapped Adrian on the shoulder. "What's your name kid?"

"Adrian. And thank you sir. There's no need for that," he tried handing Mr. Granger some money.

"Save it. You're a Brit right? I heard your accent when you ordered drinks," Mr. Granger looked at him thoughtfully.

Adrian recognized that Hermione often gave him that look. It sent shivers up his spine. "Yes sir," he responded. He looked back at Pansy whose eyes were almost bulging out of her face. This wasn't part of the plan. They weren't supposed to interact with him yet.

"Come on over sweetheart," Mr. Granger called Pansy over. He looked at Adrian. "Girlfriend?"

"Err..no. Sister," Adrian said as he made room for Pansy.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Hello! It's so nice to meet people from the U.K. down here. I'm from England myself. Moved here about seven years ago." He raised his glass, "To the Queen!" he toasted.

Pansy was confused. This man was insane. Granger must've screwed up more than just his memories. She watched curiously as Adrian and Granger's dad began talking about Muggle politics. For once she was glad Adrian learned so much about them.

They sat there for a little over an hour, talking aimlessly. Wendell, as he insisted on being called, stood from his barstool.

"I should get going. It's been lovely meeting fellow Brits," he said as he shook Adrian's hand and kissed Pansy's cheek. "Stop by here again on Friday if you lot aren't busy. It's my birthday and I'm celebrating here. It'd be nice to show these Kiwi's how we pound back the drinks, right?" he laughed.

"We'll definitely try and stop by," Adrian offered.

"Excellent, see you then," Wendell said as he departed.

Pansy smacked Adrian as soon as they were alone again, "Are you daft?"

Adrian smirked at her. "My dearest sister, " he drawled, "we might just have the perfect set up."

She looked at the plotting look on his face. "Well shite, what is it then?"

"We're going to reunite the Granger's on Friday."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Friday night was upon them and they left like were no closer to approaching Mrs. Granger than if they had remained in London. Every time they got close, the woman would change her course or would be unapproachable. Unlike Mr. Granger, she didn't have a solitary life. Her boyfriend, whose name they discovered was Michael, was always with her. That was a problem, and he had two younger children from a previous marriage that seemed to love her as well.

Pansy glared at Adrian who was muttering to himself again. "When you decide to stop looking like an idiot, I'd like to know what the plan is," she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm thinking," he seethed.

"Merlin forbid you have a golden idea. Tell me, how did you manage to pass Hogwarts? Unless you actually failed like Marcus and paid off the ministry boards," she said.

They'd become frustrated with each other after the third day of failure. Adrian would have an idea and Pansy would shoot it down. They were both anxious to go home. Pansy was tired of having nothing to do but sit and wait, and Adrian was having a terrible time talking to Hermione on the phone. She asked too many questions and he could only fake so many dropped calls.

Currently they were waiting outside a restaurant where "Monica" was on what appeared to be a date night with Michael. They had just paid the bill and were getting ready to leave.

"I need to find a way to lure them into the pub," Adrian said to himself.

If Pansy hadn't been such good friend, she would've murdered him hours ago. They stood by the door, looking like they were bickering on whether to go inside the restaurant.

The Muggle couple was passing them by when Pansy casually lifted her arm to stretch and whispered, "Imperius."

"You know love, let's forget the movie and go to a pub tonight. I'd like a drink," Michael said dreamily to Monica.

"Are you sure? We've already got the tickets. We can go afterwards," she said, looking back at him confused.

Michael took her hand. "Yeah, come on let's go get a drink," he said, pulling her in the other direction.

Adrian pulled Pansy hard towards him. "What the fuck are you doing? You can't use an unforgivable on a Muggle!" he hissed.

She shoved him back, "Your plans are shite and we're not losing this opportunity. I don't bloody care if I have to Obliviate everyone on this damn country. We will leave in a few days and I don't want to see you for a solid year after this. Back the fuck up and take this chance I'm offering here, Pucey."

His nostrils flared in anger as he breathed heavily. She wasn't supposed to act this irrationally he thought. "Fine," he said, pouting.

Pansy huffed after him, following the Muggle couple towards the pub. She had a plan of her own and it was going to work.

Back in the U.K.

Hermione dropped the report and vials on Malfoy's desk with an unnecessary thud. He looked up at her confused. "Granger?"

"The completed potion, Ferret," she said sternly.

"So what was the answer?" he asked, kicking his feet up on his desk and crossing his hands behind his head.

"It's all in the report," she said.

He smirked. "I'd rather you tell me."

"Ugh," she responded, and turned to leave.

"Oh Granger," he called to her as she walked out the door.

"What Malfoy?"

"Be a nice pet and get me some coffee. I'm rather parched," he smacked his lips for effect.

"I loathe you," the disdain in her voice was undeniable.

"Chop, chop, Granger. Time is money!" he clapped his hands and shooed her away.

Hermione slammed his door and in her fit of rage crashed into Blaise. All the papers he had fell and scattered everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Blaise! I wasn't looking!" she said as she got down on her knees and started picking up the papers.

Blaise looked amused. "Granger, get off the floor," he said in vain as she continued to sprout apologies and crawl. He flicked his wand and all the papers went into a nice neat pile. He bent to pick up the woman as she sheepishly dusted her knees.

"Sorry. Thank you. I should've done that," she flushed in embarrassment.

The darker man merely chuckled. "No harm no foul, Granger. Now where's the fire?"

"Up Malfoy's ass," she muttered.

"Yes. He's in an odd mood today." Blaise walked with her down the hall. "Any plans tonight? I'm sure the life of Hermione Granger is quite exciting."

She snorted. "Ask me that any other Friday night and I'd say I'm staying in or going to Ginny's. However you caught me on a lucky night."

He caught her infectious glowing smile. "Well don't make me ask again Granger."

They paused at the exit. "I was able to pull a few strings with Minister Kingsley and he arranged a few Portkeys for me to surprise Adrian and Daphne."

Blaise had never been happier for his dark complexion because he felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh," was all he managed to say.

"I know it's rude to show up unannounced, but this is an amazing opportunity. Wouldn't you say?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Indeed. Excuse me Granger. I need to see a man about a fish," he scurried away leaving behind a confused Hermione.

She shrugged and left to go home and pack.

The Slytherin burst into Draco's office. "We have a problem."

"Yes we do! That little chit never brought my coffee," the blond looked genuinely upset.

"Focus, you git!" Blaise snapped his fingers. "Granger's going to Peru tonight. She was able to score Portkeys to go there!"

"So?" Draco kept waiting until it dawned on him. "Merlin's balls, Pucey's not there," he said as he stood up and knocked over his chair.

"Thank you for catching up," Blaise hissed, "What do we do?"

"We need to find Weasley. Come on," Draco said.

Both boys went to the Floo and called out Diagon Alley. They arrived moments later, walking briskly to George's shop. As soon as they entered, they were swarmed by a group of kids playing with the products. They couldn't spot George. Blaise walked to the cashier.

"Where's Weasley?" Blaise asked

Verity looked at the two businessmen and recognized them as the facilitator's for WWW's new product line. "He's in the lab out back. I'll take you," she said politely.

Malfoy stopped her. "We got it. Let's go," he said, taking the lead to look for the redhead.

They found George concentrating over a cauldron. He hadn't noticed them come in.

"Weasley!" Draco shouted.

George yelped, dropping his stirrer on the ground. "Bloody hell! What's with the yelling?" he shouted back.

"We have a problem. Granger nicked herself some Portkeys to Peru to surprise Pucey. She leaves tonight," Blaise explained.

"Dammit Hermione!" George cursed.

"Wasn't Weaslette supposed to keep her entertained?" the blond shouted.

"She's sick. Been bedridden for a few days," George said, looking at the cauldron in front of him, waiting for the next batch of ingredients. A thought occurred to him that sent needles up his arms. "There's only one way to stop her, and it requires drastic measures. I need you both to leave."

"Don't you need our help?" Blaise said, not liking how George was looking as he mused on some plan.

"Just take care of my medical bills," the redhead sighed ominously.

"I don't like where this is going," Draco said to Blaise.

Shaking off the bad vibes, George straightened his shoulders and looked at the two Slytherins. "I'm in the mood for Chinese. Can you please tell Verity to order some for me on your way out?"

"Uh...sure. Anything else?" Blaise asked, feeling awkward.

When George shook his head no, the two men told Verity what was requested and waited outside a shop across the street. They didn't know what they were waiting for; they just knew they needed to wait. A short time later, they noticed the food arrive and the delivery go into the joke shop.

Inside the Lab

"Thanks Verity," George said to his employee. He opened the fried rice and ate quickly even though the very process of eating made him feel nauseous. Leaving half the remnants, he took the crispy egg roll and bit into it, much to the protest of his stomach. He walked around the small lab knowing Hermione would be yelling at him if she was there. He leaned over the cauldron, looking into the boiling contents. With a shaky breath, he ripped the edge on the packet of soy sauce with his teeth. He held the egg roll over the cauldron, adding soy sauce to it generously.

George watched as if in slow motion the drops of soy sauce fell into the cauldron. He managed to say, "Whoops" just as the cauldron exploded, blasting him across the room.

Back outside

Draco looked at Blaise at the sound of an explosion. Smoke was rising out of the back of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The customers were scurrying out, trails of smoke rising up in the air from the open doors.

"Well," Draco patted his friend on the shoulder, "someone should tell Granger she needs to man the store."

Blaise nodded. "Weasley is one crazy bastard. Let's go before we get blamed for this."

They left, still in awe of George Weasley.

Five Hours Later

Hermione threw herself on the bed too distraught to do anything. She had just returned from St. Mungo's where she was 100% certain that if the rest of the Weasley's hadn't been there, George Weasley would be a dead man.

She had just about finished packing. She had been extremely proud of herself for figuring out the potion problem. It wasn't what needed to be added but what needed to be removed. She was glad she'd gone to Hogwarts where she had learned to really think.

While visiting McGonagall, she had the chance to speak with Snape's portrait. As disdainful as ever, he quizzed her until the solution entered her head. Snape was less than amused at her giddy reaction. She didn't even need to visit the library, but she did regardless.

With her task done, she wanted to surprise Adrian but just as she zipped up her suitcase, an owl pecked at her window. She let the bird in, taking the note from its outstretched leg. It flew off, not expecting a reply. She opened the note.

Explosion. George. St. Mungo's. Help.

When Hermione arrived at the hospital, she found out that another Soy Sauce Incident had occurred. After making sure that George would heal, and she would have time to punish him later, she retreated to her flat where she could mourn the loss of her well-deserved vacation to see Adrian. Now she had to look over the store because George would be incapacitated for the next few weeks.

Lying in bed, she ran her hands through her hair sighing heavily. She had to cancel the Portkeys. Some higher power really didn't want her to travel. Through her peripheral vision, she eyed the door to the bathroom. It dawned on her that she missed the stupid enchanted mirror. It least it would tell her to look on the bright side, even if she couldn't find it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Michael and Monica were having drinks at the pub, minding their own business. Seated in a secluded table, neither noticed the commotion that was ensuing on the opposite side of the pub.

Adrian was keeping on eye on Wendell as he had drinks with some of his comrades. The noisy middle-aged men were chattering about their youthful days of chasing skirts and dangerous adventures.

Directly in front of Adrian, with her wand held out of sight was Pansy. She was keeping her Imperious Curse on Michael, making sure Monica didn't stray until a plan was formulated.

"Well?" she looked at Adrian for guidance.

"What if we have them meet at the bar?" he suggested.

"So they can fight like centaurs and werewolves? No," Pansy hissed, shooting him down.

He stayed silent and focused on Mr. Granger who was recounting an exaggerated tale. How could he get the Granger's together? Adrian tapped his fingers against the table. They needed privacy. Or a room. Somewhere they could talk. That's if he could get them to talk. Then he'd need a way to break the news to them. He sighed. Why couldn't they just be locked in a hotel room?

"Merlin's nipples!" Adrian exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Pansy looked at his crazed expression.

"I have an idea. You might not like it," he said slowly.

"Spit it out! I'm getting weary holding this idiot's spell!" she physically was being drained from the magic use.

"Ok. I need you to grab a hair from Monica," he started.

"What?"

"Shhh, focus! Get a hair from her. I'll take one from Wendell. We're going to exchange the follicles and use the love potions Draco gave us."

"Then what? We still have her boyfriend here," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"That's the part you might not like. I need you to distract him. Once the Granger's have their potions in effect, I'm going to take them to a hotel. I hope that it'll respark some of the romance. Once it dies down, I'll lock them in the room and explain who and why we're here. If they accept that they've been Obliviated, we'll contact Mr. Thorne, and if they don't...well..." he said before he was interrupted.

"They'll just be Muggles that had too much to drink the night before," Pansy finished. "It's not the best plan, but it might work." She looked at Monica and Michael, "Here goes nothing."

Pansy stood. Shoulders back and chin up, she walked towards the bathrooms. Side stepping a few people, she pretended to trip on the leg chair Monica was occupying.

"Oomph!" Pansy feigned.

"Aaah!" Monica squealed.

Monica held the back of her head, rubbing her scalp. Pansy was on her knees, clenching her fists and concentrating on keeping the Imperious Curse going even though she had stowed her wand.

Michael hurried to help her off the floor. "Are you alright?" he said, the concern in his voice genuine.

She took his hand as he pulled her up. Dusting her knees, she said in the sweetest voice possible, "Yes. I'm so sorry! I was trying to avoid crashing into those people, I overshot my step and hit your chair." Looking at Monica, "I tried catching the back of your chair to keep from falling but I couldn't get a grip. I'm sorry for pulling your hair," she looked down sadly in effect.

"It's all right dear. Some of the people in this place are rather inconsiderate towards the other patrons. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Monica said as she smiled sweetly.

It struck the witch how similar Hermione was to her mother. Same color hair, eyes, chin, and smile. It gave her goose bumps to think that trying to reunite this couple wasn't just a lark to pass the time; these were people with real lives. She shook the thoughts from her head. "I'm fine. Thank you. And I'm sorry again. Have a lovely night!" Pansy excused herself and went to the bathroom. In an unoccupied stall, she looked at the handful of loose hairs in her hand. "This better work," she said to herself.

After a moment, she exited the bathroom and walked back to the table where Adrian was waiting anxiously.

"Did you get them?" he asked eagerly.

Pansy held up the hairs for him to inspect.

"Yes! I could kiss you!" he said.

She pushed her chair back. "Your mouth has been on Granger's. I'll pass."

"Inside her too," he smirked.

"Really? Was that necessary? Ugh." The witch made a face of disgust. "Did you bring the potions?"

Adrian frowned. "No. I'll Apparate from the alley once I get a sample from Hermione's father. Give me a few minutes."

Putting on his best smile, Adrian walked to the growing number of men celebrating the birthday. "Happy birthday Wendell!" he cheered.

"My English friend! So good to see you! I didn't think you'd make it!" he embraced Adrian in a manly hug. "This is Adrian! He's visiting from the U.K.!"

A few of the men greeted him, welcoming him to Australia. Someone handed him a drink as they conversed. One of the elder men cracked jokes on Wendell's age.

"You're an old fart Wilkins!"

"Like hell I am! I'm in my prime!" he retorted.

Adrian saw his chance. "I don't know sir. Look at these gray hairs here." he pulled on the patch by his side burns a bit rough, yanking several out. "Look they're even falling out!"

The men bolstered loudly as Wendell rubbed his head, angry at Adrian's physical dig. "You're young now lad. Wait until it's your turn. Your ball hair will be gray too!"

"What ball hair?" he smirked.

"Ohhh, he got you there Wilkins! This new generation doesn't have hair anymore! I met this pretty little thing a few weeks ago. Bout your age kid. Smooth as the day she was born. Lord thank the heavens. Back in my day you needed a chainsaw to get through!" one of Wendell's coworkers shared drunkenly.

Adrian put his empty drink down, excusing himself. He made eye contact with Pansy, nodding that he had the hairs. Quickly he exited through the back door. Making sure there was no one around, he Disapparated to their hotel room.

He rummaged through the bags before finding the potions. He placed Mr. Granger's hair in one of the vials and shook it up. Grabbing another of the potions, he slipped it in his pocket for Pansy's sample. Wand in hand, he Apparated into the alley behind the bar.

Pansy was waiting for him by the back door. "Did you get them?"

He handed her the vial. "Place her hairs in here and shake it."

After following his instructions, both love potions were ready. They switched so each held the other's potion.

"I'm going to buy Wendell a drink and pour it in there. I suggest you do the same for her. Also get a drink for the bloke. You'll need to distract him. I'll lead the two out of here once the potions are in full effect. Ditch Michael somewhere and meet me back at the hotel. Got it?" he said, waiting for her response.

"I swear, you better name one of your future kids after me," she huffed. Pushing past him, Pansy went to the bar and ordered three drinks. Pouring the potion in the drink designated for Monica, she carried them to their table.

"Excuse me?"

The Muggle couple looked up. "Yes?"

"I feel really bad about earlier. I hope you don't mind. I come with a peace offering," Pansy said, raising the drinks she held.

"Oh you didn't have to. We were heading out soon," Monica declined.

"I insist. I've already paid for them. Please, it's the least I can do," she said as she placed the drinks in front of them. With the hold she still had on Michael, she willed him to stay.

"It'd be rude for us not to, Mon. She's already spent her money," he said reaching for the drink. "Have a seat dear."

"Thank you!" Pansy said, pulling a chair from another table and sat next to them. She held up her own drink. "Cheers!"

The trio clinked glasses. The shift in Monica was immediate. She began looking around as if searching for someone.

"So what do you do?" Pansy asked Michael.

"I'm an elementary school teacher. Fourth grade," he said as he smiled at her, unaware of Pansy's flirting.

"How lovely! I adore children!" she said as she touched his arm for effect. Internally Pansy was planning Adrian's death.

"They truly are the gift of the Lord. What do you do miss...?"

"Pansy," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Pansy. How unique. Isn't that something Mon. Mon?" he looked at his flush girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just a little warm. Excuse me. I'm going to freshen up," Monica stood and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as Monica left the table, Pansy willed Michael to sit back and wait silently so that she didn't have to interact with him further. He was certainly not her type.

While Monica was freshening up, Adrian was handing Wendell his own drink.

"Happy birthday!" Adrian cheered.

"Thank you!" he accepted the drink. "This has been the best birthday I've had in a number of years. Good company, free drinks, what's more to want?" He took a long gulp down, expressing his satisfaction with a loud smack of his lips.

He seemed to shake off a shiver that passed through him and continued his conversation with the other people around. Slowly Adrian noticed the changes. The fidgety movements, the search in his eyes, and beads of sweat accumulating on his temples. Adrian had seen Monica head to the bathroom not long ago. He hoped they could intercept her.

"I'm headed to the loo," he said loudly.

"I think I'll go with kid," Wendell said and followed a few steps behind.

In the narrow hallway, a woman was exiting the bathroom. She looked up as if sensing a presence. Surprise and anticipation were evident on her face.

"Wendell?"

"Monica?"

The divorced couple looked at one another in complete wonder with neither being able to say anything or make a movement. Adrian felt the tension in the small space.

"You two know each other?" he asked innocently.

Wendell got to his senses first. "You look amazing Monica. How have you been?" he had completely ignored the younger man.

"Thank you. I'm well. What brings you by here?" she swallowed audibly.

Her ex husband took a step towards her. "Don't tell me you forgot already. After 20 years?"

"Oh. It's your birthday," she took a tentative step forward, "You still look like the man I met at twenty-two."

He laughed, "That's a lie if I've ever heard one. Thank you though." He checked her up and down. "I'm sure we're mature enough for a hug, wouldn't you agree?"

"I believe so," Monica said as she tentatively stepped into his open arms.

Adrian stepped away as the hug went from platonic, to wanting. He cringed inwardly as Mr. Granger planted his lips on his ex-wife's, eliciting a sound from her that sounded exactly like Hermione's.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Adrian chanted to himself. He needed to get them out of there quickly. Monica already had her legs wrapped around Wendell. Hoping they wouldn't notice, he took hold of each of their arms and Disapparated to the hotel.

Neither noticed how they'd gotten away from the bar, only that there was a bedroom for them to act on. As clothes began to fly, he closed the door and set up silencing charms. Sliding down the door, he put his face on his knees and covered his ears. If their plan did work he would never be able to look at them straight in the eye without wanting the world to swallow him whole.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Pansy had finally managed to ditch Michael after stringing him along from bar to bar, getting him completely inebriated. It took her longer than expected to make sure that he had really forgotten all about Monica and only had eyes for the witch in front of him. She released him from his Imperius Curse slowly, letting him believe that he was falling for Pansy. When he finally tried making a move on her, she knew it was time for her to go. Pretending to excuse herself for the bathroom, she left the sloppy drunk to his own devices.

When she arrived at the hotel, she was happy to see the woman who showed her and Adrian to their room was working at the reception desk. Passing by, Pansy offered a sly smirk with a wink, causing the woman to blush and look down. Feeling pretty smug, Pansy went up to her and Adrian's room, planning on approaching the other woman soon.

She found Adrian sitting outside the room, leaning against the door. The child-like position he was in made her feel tense. He looked up when he heard her footsteps. "What are you doing out in the hall?" she asked.

He looked a little green. "I think giving Muggles a love potion was a bad idea."

"Why?" Pansy quirked an eyebrow at him.

He shivered and sighed, "They're going at it like fiends. I had to throw up several silencing charms. Every time it starts to wear off, the sounds that come out of there..."

"Merlin, please stop talking," Pansy pleaded. "I'm assuming we're homeless for the night while those Muggles fornicate in our room?"

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry. I should've known better than to give them so much. Looks like we're sleeping out here tonight," he grinned sheepishly.

Pansy scoffed, "Like hell I am. Unlike you, I'm not tied down. I have options. I'm going to sleep in a nice comfortable bed and with a certain sexy little blonde in my arms. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"What blonde?" he asked incredulously.

"The hot blonde receptionist who showed us our room," she smiled wickedly. "I'm going to learn her name and then scream it over and over again."

"Ew. Pansy. Just leave, save me the mental images," Adrian said as he hung his head again.

"Have fun with the Muggles!" Pansy sing-songed as she walked back down the hall.

Adrian cursed her retreating form, "Fucking Pansy."

As the minutes turned to hours, Adrian slipped in and out of sleep against the door. He'd never had such an uncomfortable sleep in his life. Not even when he was injured in the hospital. At one point, he fell over on his side, jolting himself awake when his head hit the floor.

He looked at his watch. It was almost seven in the morning. The potions should have worn off by now. As he stood, his muscles creaked in protest from sleeping in such an awkward position. He unlocked the door quietly and stepped in. The room was trashed. Lamps were overturned and clothes spread all over the floor. He stepped on what looked like an earring. Adrian looked over to the bed where the Grangers were sound asleep, content smiles on their faces.

With a few flicks of his wand, Adrian straightened the room so it didn't look like a tornado disaster site. Some of the noise from the clean up made the Grangers shift in the bed. The covers slipped, exposing Monica's lower backside. Wanting to keep her modesty, Adrian went to cover her back up. He took hold of the sheet and pulled it up gently. He hadn't counted on one of them waking up.

Monica let out a blood-curdling scream when she noticed a male stranger over her naked body. Wendell woke, bolting off the bed, exposing his nude form as he prepared to fight off the intruder.

"Wait, wait! I mean no harm! It's me. Adrian!" he shouted as he held up his hands in surrender.

Monica had covered herself completely with the blankets, trying to figure out where she was, why she was there, why she was naked, why Wendell was there, and who Adrian was.

Wendell recalled Adrian after a few heartbeats and lowered the clock he had pulled from the nightstand.

Adrian tried hiding his blush at the still very exposed man. "I um... I can explain what happened. If you can please both get dressed. I can uh... fill in the blanks from last night."

"Where are we?" Wendell asked, ignoring the previous statement.

"Please sir, I'll explain. Can you please put some pants on? Please!" the wizard pleaded.

"For God's sake Wendell, listen to the boy!" Monica scolded her ex-husband.

Adrian gave her a thankful look. He left the bedroom quickly, and retired to the sitting room in their suite, giving them some privacy to straighten themselves out. He heard them bickering back and forth as they dressed. While waiting, he placed a room service call for breakfast and coffee, lots of it. They were going to need it.

Just as Monica came into the small sitting area, Pansy opened the door with the blonde from the front desk. He and Monica openly stared as Pansy snogged the blonde fully, unaware of the audience.

The blonde finally pulled away, handing Pansy a paper. "Call me later."

Pansy smacked the woman's rear as she left. She finally turned to see Adrian shaking his head in disbelief, while Monica looked frightened and uncomfortable.

Pansy looked at Adrian and said with sarcasm, "Did I miss all the fun already?"

"You're impossible," he retorted.

Pansy shrugged. "Where's Gra...I mean Wendell?"

"Right here," the man in question said as he joined the trio. "Adrian. Pansy. What happened last night?" he asked as he took a seat next to Monica, who was still looking very unhappy.

"How do you know these two?" Monica whispered to him.

"I met them a few days ago. They're from the U.K." he replied.

Adrian was unsure how to start. He looked at Pansy for help.

She looked smugly at him. "Oh so now you get cold feet?" she sighed, then looked at the Muggles in the room. "Last night you both hooked up. Adrian and I played a little matchmaking."

"But why?" Monica asked, looking very confused and slightly angry. "Where's Michael?"

"He's fine. Probably passed out from a world-class hangover," Pansy deadpanned.

"We know you both used to be a couple. Married for almost thirty years," Adrian quipped.

"I never told you that. I never mentioned I was married," Wendell said accusingly. "Who are you people? What do you want from us? If it's money you're after, I regret to say I don't have any."

"Please. We're both richer than you can even imagine," Pansy replied sharply.

"Then what do you want?" Monica said as she scooted closer to Wendell for security.

"We started off wrong," Adrian apologized. "Let me introduce us. My name is Adrian Pucey and this is my friend Pansy Parkinson."

"So you're not siblings?" Wendell asked.

"Nope. At least not by blood," Adrian said. "We're not here for money or to hurt you. We're here to tell you a few things about your past." Feeling confident he began, "Did you ever wonder why you decided to move to Australia? Why you decided to leave your perfectly good home with your good jobs and friends in England? Did you ever feel like something didn't click or that something was missing? Like something was nagging at you in the back of your mind?"

Hermione's parents looked at one another, both obviously in agreement to Adrian's questions.

"How do you know us?" Monica asked.

"We have a few mutual friends, actually. One of them told me about a couple that moved away one day out of nowhere. There was no explanation as to why they did. They just picked up and left. I decided to come and search for you and help you. To fill in those gaps in your memories. And maybe, bring you some peace of mind. Will you please keep an open mind and allow me to do that?" Adrian asked the couple hopefully.

"If this is a religious thing, we're not interested," Wendell said and began getting up.

"Sit down," Pansy said in a tone that would have made Snape proud. "Proceed Adrian."

He gave her a thankful smile as he started, "I'm going to tell you both a story. Again, please keep an open mind." With a deep breath he began. Adrian started telling them about how there were different types of communities all over the world that were kept secret, a bit like the Illuminati. People imagined that they existed, but unaware of who was in it or what it consisted of. The same thing could be said about the wizarding world, so he expanded that theory to tell them about witches and wizards and the fundamentals of how that world works. He told them about the government system, the blood systems, Hogwarts, the power hungry people, the first war, and the second war that stopped no more than seven years ago.

Throughout the story, Pansy would fill in some areas, but mostly she focused on refilling the cups of coffee that everyone had. When room service appeared with breakfast, the Grangers relaxed slightly, knowing they were in a hotel with working staff and they were not hostages. Pansy topped off the coffees and plates with more fruit while Adrian got to the part about Lord Voldemort and how a group of three teenagers went on a journey to bring him down, allowing the wizarding world to be at peace once more.

The Granger's listened intently but with apprehension. It sounded so unrealistic. How could people not know of the existence of magic for centuries? They asked many questions, looking for holes in Adrian's story in order to prove it wasn't true .

"So now this Voldemort fellow is dead and all of his, what were they? Hungry Eaters, are also dead or in jail?" Wendell asked with doubt.

"Death Eaters, and yes, there are still some people who hold onto old prejudices but there are many laws that now protect people's rights," Adrian offered.

Monica had been listening closely to the tale of the three friends. "You said that there was a full blood boy, a halfie, and a Muggle born, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Adrian answered, waiting for the rest of the question.

"The boy that defeated the dark wizard lost his parents as a baby, and the other boy lost a brother. I understand that much. The family knew what was going on. They had to fight for what was right. But what about the girl? Why did she erase her parent's memories? It seems rather silly doesn't it? Why not just tell them the truth and ask them to hide? If those bad wizards really wanted to go after her parents they would have killed them regardless. It wouldn't have hurt them in their ignorance but it would have destroyed the girl knowing her parents would have never known why they were hunted and killed," she said matter-of-factly.

Adrian smiled at Monica. "She realized that afterwards. Being so young and unsure of whom to trust, she made a tough decision. It might not have been the best one, but in the end, we know that her parents did, in fact, survive."

Wendell regarded the two people across from him. Why were they telling them all of this? What was the point? Clearly the history or lie of a world of magic had nothing to do with them. He caught Adrian's eye, "How do we know you're not just pulling a fast one on us?"

Pansy snorted in frustration and brandished her wand. She pointed it at the coffee pot "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Wendell and Monica both stared at the coffee pot as it levitated and then came back down. They kept staring at Adrian and Pansy as they made a small demonstration for the Muggle couple.

"Lumos!"

"Engorgio!"

"Reducto!"

"Reparo!"

"Avis!"

After the last spell, which created a few yellow canaries that Pansy quickly vanished, Adrian and Pansy looked back at the Muggle couple. Monica had her hand over her heart, trying to make sense of what just happened. Wendell looked pale and kept swallowing dryly.

Adrian pointed his wand at Wendell's cup and said, "Aguamenti" and handed it to the older man, who took it tentatively.

"It's just water. I promise," he offered a shrug.

Monica looked at Adrian and regarded his demeanor as opposed to Pansy's. When he spoke, he made it eager and grand, like he wanted to prove something to them. Pansy on the other hand wanted to get it over with. The way Adrian spoke about things that clearly affected him made Monica pay attention. Like when he spoke of the three teenagers that brought down the dark wizard.

"You know her," Monica said to Adrian, "You know the girl from the story you told us."

"Yes. Yes I do," he confirmed.

"It's his bloody girlfriend," Pansy said, rolling her eyes and making the two older people smile knowingly.

Wendell looked at his ex-wife, instantly coming to the same conclusion. They might be separated now, but they were together for so many years that they still had a connection.

"We're her parents aren't we?" Wendell asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes," was all Adrian could say.

Monica looked at her ex husband and sighed. This was turning their whole life upside down. Again.

"Do you believe us?" Pansy asked them.

Wendell said yes while Monica nodded silently.

"I understand if you need a few days to figure things out and talk between yourselves. We've just unloaded a huge change in your lives. I came here to try and bring you back to your daughter. You might be upset with her for altering your memories, but please know she did it out of fear and love. You are the most important people in her life, and always will be. She honors you in ways I can't even begin to explain. She blames herself every single day that goes by. She mourns the loss of you, even though you're alive and well. After the war ended, she came back for you, but you had both moved on. She returned to England, afraid you'd reject her and because she didn't want to ruin your life again." Adrian took a deep breath. "She misses you. Incredibly so. I love your daughter with everything in my soul and all I want is for her to be happy. I took it upon myself to see that through. Unfortunately, I cannot give you your memories back unless you agree to return to your old lives. To return to her."

They sat in silence, everyone contemplating Adrian's words. Even Pansy kept quiet. Adrian stood and searched for his bag. When he finally located it, he rummaged through the contents and took out a thick binder. He handed it to Monica. "Over the last few months, I've gathered newspaper clippings regarding the war and Hermione's part in it. I figured you might like to know about her."

"Hermione? Like from Shakespeare?" Wendell asked.

"Yes sir. That's your daughter's name. Hermione Jean Granger. Born September 19, 1979. She looks like you," he pointed at Monica, "but her expressions are more like yours," he pointed at Wendell. "If you flip towards the very end, I put in a picture of Hermione taken last week."

They quickly turned the pages and stared at the moving photo of the daughter they didn't know they had. In the picture she was reading on the couch, oblivious to the camera, until she looked up, and smiled at the photographer.

"She has your smile," Wendell bumped into Monica's shoulder.

"This is so surreal," she mumbled.

Wendell spoke to Adrian, "I'm in. I want to go back."

"Really?" Adrian and Monica asked simultaneously.

"There's nothing for me here. If my little girl needs me, I'm going back." He looked at Monica, "We need to go back."

"But I have a life here" she protested. "I have a boyf-"

"You mean the boyfriend who tried to hit on me last night after he noticed that you disappeared?" Pansy scoffed. "Real winner there." Monica glared at her in return. "Shite, you even glare like Granger. Perfect." Pansy said.

"Oh!" Adrian bounced slightly in his chair. "Your real names are Richard and Emily Granger."

Monica sighed and closed the binder. "Can you give us a few days to discuss this properly?

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Adrian wasn't sure what else to say or do.

"Let's go speak privately, Wendell. We have much to discuss," Monica said as she stood, and took all of her belongings.

Wendell followed her lead and joined her at the door.

Adrian walked them to the door, and paused. "We're going to be in this hotel for another few days. If you need to contact us with any questions or concerns, please feel free to do so. Here is my mobile number," he said.

Wendell took the paper Adrian handed and thanked him. "We should get going," he said, overwhelmed.

Adrian opened the door and let them out. The Granger's left, both with a heavy load on their shoulders. When Adrian returned to the room, he saw Pansy waving her wand at the bed.

"Scourgify!" she said, as she cleaned up the evidence of the Granger's tryst and then flopped down on the bed. Adrian wearily lay down on the bed next to Pansy.

"And now we wait," Pansy said quietly.

"And now we wait," Adrian repeated, settling into the bed, sleep finally winning over thinking.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione was learning the hard way that children, while adorable for short spurts of time, were utterly exhausting in the long term.

Ginny was still out of commission for some unknown infection. She and the rest of the Harpies had dabbled into some Mexican moonshine that contained a cricket instead of the customary tequila worm. Since she had to go into St. Mungo's for another set of potions and observation to stop her intestinal distress, Hermione was asked to baby-sit.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Hermione cooed at James who returned a gurgling laugh. "That's right, you are!"

She was in the process of changing his nappy. James was always a happy and playful baby, but today he'd been nothing but a little monster for the most part. The moment Ginny left, he did nothing but cry. Hermione had tried rocking him, setting him down for a nap, feeding him, even giving him a bath, but nothing would soothe him. He showed her just how powerful his tiny little lungs were.

It took her half a bottle of wine to remember that her own mother used to tell her that when she got fussy, she'd wrap Hermione tightly in a blanket, immobilizing any movements. After several attempts, James finally succumbed to the fact that the blanket wasn't coming loose, and looked at Hermione in defeat. They came to a childlike agreement. He'd behave now.

Throwing away his soiled diaper, Hermione swaddled him once more, and together they went into the Potter living room where she read the paper out loud to him as he relaxed in the bouncer.

"Daddy made headlines again. He and your Uncle Ron helped bring down some more bad guys this week," she said to James, who in response kicked enthusiastically. "Mommy's team is making it to the finals this season. The Ministry passed another law stopping goblins from selling gold short."

The Floo flared, signaling the arrival of Ginny who was with George. He was still in an arm brace. Its bright green color stood out even more since he had allowed Teddy and Victoire to doodle all over it.

Ginny took James from the bouncer. "How's mum's little angel?" she cooed.

George sat next to Hermione and finished her wine. "I swear that healer at Mungo's is trying to kill me," he groaned.

Hermione stared at her empty glass sadly, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" he scoffed.

"That's not true, your Uncle George is a liar," Ginny said to her baby who giggled in agreement.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at George.

"All I did was give the kids in the pediatric ward a few stink pellets. They were fine. Like those healers haven't smelled worse," George pouted.

Both girls shook their heads at him. He was bound to never grow up. The Floo acted up once again, but to the surprise of everyone present it was Charlie who walked through.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried as she rushed with James to greet her older brother in a half hug.

"Hey baby sister. How's my favorite nephew?" Charlie said as he kissed James' forehead. Charlie greeted George and Hermione in turn and took a seat on one of the couches.

"What brings you here, dearest brother?" George asked.

"Bastards at the reserve forced me to take vacation," he said angrily.

Hermione laughed. "You do realize most people would jump at the opportunity for a vacation, right?"

"There's too much work to be done for vacation. We just received a dozen injured wild baby dragons. They need all hands available but they still bloody sent me away. Bastards," Charlie said.

"Drinks anyone?" George asked the group, rummaging through the liquor cabinet.

"Grab anything you want, but don't touch the moonshine," Ginny said, feeling green thinking of the tainted drink.

While George made drinks, Charlie caught up with Ginny and Hermione. He'd gone to the Burrow initially, but after being there alone with Molly for an hour, she had put him to work cleaning out the garden and degnoming the yard. Charlie couldn't go see Bill since he was away for work, he didn't feel like visiting Percy, so Ginny and George were his next stop. They joked around for a while, ordering food, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. George let them know Angie had gone to visit her parents but that she asked him to stay back. Her father was still cross with him for accidentally setting his shed on fire. Ginny told them Harry and Ron were called away for a mission that would take a few days, leaving her and James free to enjoy themselves.

"Where's your latest bird, brother?" George asked, wagging his eyebrows at Charlie.

"I'm flying solo," Charlie chuckled. "I was seeing this one bartender, but it wasn't anything serious." He switched gears and looked at Hermione, "I hear you're not on the market anymore. Who's the lucky bloke?"

Ginny noticed the slight tone of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm not sure if you remember him. Adrian Pucey. He played for the Arrow's for a while," Hermione replied.

"I remember him. A few years younger than me. I was in my seventh year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when he joined. Slytherin isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's not like the other Slytherins. He's much nicer," she said quickly.

"Interesting," Charlie said taking a drink.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"There was a rumor going around he was a poof. Any truth to that?" he smirked.

George picked up on Charlie's tone now too, looking at Ginny carefully.

Hermione clenched her glass tighter, "Absolutely not. Adrian is very much heterosexual, thank you very much."

Charlie put his hands up in surrender. "No need to get feisty, Love. I'm just concerned about your needs," he said suggestively.

"My needs are being satisfied. Thank you for your concern," Hermione said through gritted teeth. This was a bit of a lie. Adrian had been gone a week and her needs were being very neglected.

He leaned back on the couch, stretching out fully and flexing his muscles shamelessly. "Where is your ball and chain anyway?"

"He's in Peru. We were invited by Phyllis Houren to check out the new civilization discovered under Machu Picchu," she said proudly.

"Yet you're here," Charlie challenged.

George stepped in to defuse the animosity. "That's my fault. Hermione's a partner at the shop now and she had to stay behind and work on a project with me. Then I kind of blew myself up," he lifted his casted arm, "and she had to cancel again."

It took a moment for Charlie's instincts to kick in. He eyed George suspiciously who kept looking at Ginny. He'd known his siblings long enough to know when they were hiding something. He had been the one to cover for the twins when they were up to no good. He saw the signs more clearly as Hermione continued talking about all the details Adrian had mentioned on their calls. Charlie wanted to know what George and Ginny were hiding.

Just as Hermione was taking another sip of her wine, Charlie used wandless magic to make her spill it down her blouse.

"Dammit!" she said, trying to clean it with her wand.

"Wine doesn't come out like that, even with magic. Go wash it off with some lukewarm water and rub it with soap," he advised.

She left towards the washroom, cursing herself out all the way there.

When the door closed to the bathroom, Charlie sat up and looked at his siblings sharply. "What are you two hiding?"

Ginny paled.

George was caught off guard, but masked his emotions quickly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I can smell the lie you're both sitting on. What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Ginny stuttered. "We're just concerned about her. That's all."

"About?" the eldest brother asked.

"Right. We're concerned," George said following his sister's lead. He scooted closer to Charlie, "We're a bit worried about Pucey's fidelity."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh?"

"You see, Daphne Greengrass, a broad we know, is also in Peru. Thing is, Pucey used to be engaged to her and they're both out there alone." George put an arm around his brother, "We're just making sure he's not giving our girl the horns you know? It's a touchy subject. You saw how she got when you called him a poof."

The dragon tamer contemplated his brother's words. So there was a possibility he could win Hermione back, he thought. He secretly still wanted her. Back when they had gone on a few dates, he had been the one that had rejected her. But after they drunkenly shagged a few years back, he couldn't get her off his mind. He was going to win her back.

Hermione came back to the living room all cleaned. She returned to her seat and looked at the Weasley's. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. You and Pucey," Charlie went back to their previous conversation, "Is that long term or short term?"

"Can't we talk about something else?" Hermione didn't want to talk about Adrian. She missed him and talking about him made it worse.

"Come off it Granger. I've missed out. Fill me in. You love him? Or are things not working out?" he asked.

"I hear that Percy got in trouble at work this week, apparently he-" George tried changing the subject but his brother wouldn't relent.

"I'd be pretty pissed if I were you," Charlie said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather be with my smoking hot girlfriend than looking at a bunch of dirt," he said with a shrug. "Plus he doesn't even know anyone there."

"That's not true. His friend Daphne is there," she countered. She missed the fact that he called her smoking hot.

"Greengrass? Isn't she that sexy Slytherin from your class?" he asked dreamily.

"You won't believe what James did the other day. We were-" Ginny said, ignored by the two people she was trying to distract.

"How do you know her?" Hermione eyed Charlie.

"I saw her in Witch Weekly. She's up for a pureblood marriage right?" Charlie hoped his lie ruffled her feathers.

"-and then all of a sudden, he's peeing everywhere! Harry couldn't find a nappy and-" Ginny continued.

"What are you getting at Weasley?" Hermione had enough of beating around the bush.

"I'm just saying, you must trust Pucey very much to let him go halfway around the world with such attractive company," he said leaning forward on his knees.

"Of course I trust Adrian. Daphne's not interested in him. I can guarantee that," Hermione said as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Charlie yawned. "Perhaps she's not but that doesn't mean he isn't. Plus, who wouldn't want to get in his pants. He's a good-looking bloke, right? If any of those women in Peru offered me a chance with no strings attached and no one to report back to, I'd give it a whirl." He felt a smirk when Hermione's face fell slightly. The small doubt was gone when she recomposed herself.

"Adrian's not like that," she said with less conviction.

"Don't be daft, sweetheart. All men are like that. If a woman presents herself and offers services, as men, we have a duty to abide. You might not think like that, but men do. Plus Pucey's a Slytherin pureblood. None of those people have respect for monogamous relationships. He was raised that way. You can't expect him to throw away all his beliefs, can you?" Adrian asked.

Hermione stood angrily. "How dare you accuse Adrian of such vile things? You don't even know him! He's a good man and he treats me with respect! We've worked hard on our relationship to maintain that trust and open connection. Just because you're lonely and unhappy doesn't mean you should shite on everyone else's relationship!"

"Don't be so naive Hermione," Charlie said condescendingly.

"Screw you Charlie Weasley!" She picked up her things angrily. She headed towards the Floo and left faster than Ginny or George could react.

They stared at the embers as they settled. Ginny looked at her oldest brother, as he sat with a smug expression on his face. "Feel free to leave my home and go back to mum's. You're not welcome here at the moment."

Charlie stared at his little sister in surprise. He thought they'd be happy he placed the doubt in her mind, along with his own agenda. Without another word, he stood and left.

Ginny placed the sleeping bundle in her arms down on the bouncer. She looked at George who sported a similar look on his face. "Why do I have a feeling we just fucked up?"

"Because we did little sister. We did."

Hermione got to her flat feeling angrier than when Malfoy rejected her vacation. She paced the entire flat several times, letting out angry bouts of shrills and hot breaths. She finally calmed down enough to sit on her bed. She took out her mobile phone and selected Adrian's number. She waited while it rang.

Australia

Pansy was lounging on the bed, reading a magazine on living comfortably. She hated to admit it, but some of the home decors and ideas would work perfectly in her home. She pulled away from the magazine when Adrian's Muggle device began vibrating and ringing on the side table. He was in the shower and unable to answer. She'd seen him press buttons on it a few times, so Pansy figured it wasn't that difficult. With determination, she picked it up and pressed each of the buttons until it stopped ringing. Satisfied at the silence, she placed it back down, and continued reading about Egyptian bed sheets.

U.K.

Hermione called out hello several times when the phone stopped ringing. There was quiet noise coming from the other end. Perhaps Adrian answered by accident, she thought. As she was about to hang up, she heard voices. One she recognized right away. It belonged to Adrian. The other she couldn't place.

"Can you hand me a towel? I forgot to bring one in."

Hermione knew that voice was Adrian. Who was he talking to?

"Come get it yourself," a female voice answered. Hermione instantly felt worried.

"Fine, but you'll see me naked," Adrian said in the distance.

"After this week, nudity is the least of our problems," the female voice said.

Hermione's blood ran cold. She listened closer, practically burying the phone in her ear.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Adrian asked the unidentified woman. "You smell like a brothel."

"That's what happens when you have mind blowing sex with a stranger," the woman laughed.

"You are such a slut," Adrian laughed.

Hermione pulled the phone away from her ear in disgust. She hung up and threw it on the bed. A million things ran through her mind at once. One thing was for certain though; Adrian Pucey would not make Hermione Granger look like a fool.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione kept looking at her phone in disgust. Part of her wanted to believe she'd gotten drunk at Ginny's and that Charlie's words screwed with her head. Was Adrian capable of cheating on her? It made sense. His phone calls were very short and he acted unusual when they talked. Once when he called he mentioned they were going out for dinner but later, when she did the time conversions for Peru, it would have been almost three in the morning. What was going on? Who was the female voice on the phone, and why were she and Adrian talking about showering? She didn't recognize the voice, was Adrian just hooking up with someone? Her heart hurt when she thought about it.

Hermione tried falling asleep, but as night turned to day, she remained in bed. She hadn't gotten a wink of rest. Her mind was far too active to settle down. She needed to see Adrian. She needed the reassurance that her mind was playing tricks on her. She needed to make sure she wasn't suffering the same betrayal her parents went through.

She thought about contacting Kingsley about more Portkeys, however after the last debacle, she didn't want to call in another favor. Besides, people didn't need to know her business. Then the idea hit her. She pulled out her laptop and searched for flights to Peru. They were expensive but the travel time from airplane and Portkey was a huge difference. A flight would be 16 hours long as opposed to taking a full day to travel via magical means. The added benefit was that no wizards would track her through Heathrow.

Hermione filled out all the information the site required, but a nagging feeling prevented her from clicking submit. Was she acting too hastily? Should she wait? She needed to talk to someone. Someone that wasn't anti-Adrian. With newfound determination, she placed a Floo call to Blaise.

"Blaise? It's Hermione. Can I come through?" she called out.

"Come in," a male voice responded.

She stepped through the Floo and into the lavish Zabini. To her surprise, there were more people than she expected.

"Granger," greeted Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott.

"Flint. Nott," she returned formally, "Where's Blaise?" she asked, looking for the Slytherin in question.

"I'm right here, Precious," Blaise called as he descended the staircase. "What brings you to my home? Did Weasley blow himself up again?"

"Not yet. His limbs are still intact," she said, rolling her eyes when Flint mumbled, "Pity".

Blaise offered her a seat and to join them for tea. She declined the tea, but took a seat.

"Well," Marcus rubbed his hands together, "are you going to talk, Granger, or do we have to guess why you're here?"

Hermione scowled. "I came to speak to Blaise in private," she responded.

"It's fine Hermione. These two oafs are trustworthy," Blaise said as he glanced at Theo. "Well, maybe one of them is."

"I think Adrian's cheating on me!" Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to blurt it out but it happened so fast, her brain couldn't catch up.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "What? What makes you say that?"

"I-uh," Hermione cleared her throat, "I called him earlier and a woman answered his phone."

Marcus and Theo looked at the exchange between their friend and Hermione. Something was off. Being friends with Blaise for so many years, they caught on to the tension that was rising.

"Are you sure it wasn't Daphne?" Blaise uncrossed and recrossed his legs.

"It didn't sound like her," she said confidently. From what she knew about Daphne and what she'd overheard on the phone, it absolutely wasn't her.

"I think you're overreacting," Blaise said, trying to be dismissive.

Marcus was closer to Adrian than any of them besides Granger, and he remembered noticing that Adrian had been acting strangely the last time they'd visited. He didn't think his friend was the type for infidelity but crazier things had happened.

"Is she though?" Marcus interrupted. "Adrian was acting odd the other day."

Blaise could have Crucioed Marcus. "Pucey is always acting odd. Perhaps you just caught him in an even odder time."

The Slytherin in Marcus knew that wasn't true. Blaise was clearly lying to Hermione. But what was he covering up?

Hermione sighed. Maybe she was acting crazy. Charlie could've wanted to piss her off. She got the feeling he just might be interested in her. It seemed bizarre since he rejected her previously. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Maybe you're right. I could be imagining things."

Seeming satisfied, Blaise patted his arm chair, "That's settled then. No hard feelings?"

She stood up, "No. I guess not." She turned towards the Floo but stopped just before throwing in the powder. She looked back at Blaise, "I'm taking a few days off. We're ahead of schedule for the potions. I'll be back next Monday."

The flames engulfed her before Blaise had an opportunity to respond, and there was clearly panic coming across his face.

Marcus rounded on him right away, "Why are you lying to her?"

"It's complicated," Blaise said slowly. When both men continued to stare at him, he let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't give you details because I took an oath. However I'll tell you this, Adrian is on a personal mission involving Granger. He didn't want her to know so I helped orchestrate a lie."

Marcus seemed satisfied with the answer. Theo however did not. "What could he possibly be doing that involves lying to Granger?"

"Who wants biscuits?" Blaise said as he called his House-elf, ordering a few treats for might distract the inquisitors, he thought.

Theo wouldn't be sidetracked, "He must've said something if not, you wouldn't have agreed. You never do anything without knowing all the details."

Blaise was annoyed. Theo might be their friend, but he could get annoying. He decided to throw them a bone. "I'm not sure what he wanted, but he needed contact with an acquaintance of Mother's. A Memory Charm specialist."

"Why'd she need him?" Marcus asked, reaching for the freshly baked goods.

"After mother's sixth husband, she needed a bit of 'insurance' that our lawyer wouldn't start an investigation into her husband's death. She contacted the memory bloke and helped 'distract' the lawyer. He'd been in debt to my father, and when he passed, mother took full advantage. I heard nothing about it until my Fifth year. Mother said if I ever needed him, I was free to do so since she pledged to never marry again." Blaise finished with a slight smile. He was glad his mother had stopped pursuing husbands. He was exhausted from trying to defend her honor

"Who's the bloke?" Marcus asked through a mouthful of biscuits.

"Norman Thorne," Blaise said, hoping that settled the matter.

This time it was Theo's turn to look surprised. "Why would Adrian need to associate himself with that man?"

The apprehension in his voice caught Blaise's attention. "You know him?" he asked.

"Know him? He's a legend amongst Slytherins. Thorne practically wrote the manuscript for memory charms, different kinds, their flaws, dangers, and complexity. He's a complete genius, but terrifying." Theo replied with admiration and fear. "And how do you know him?"

Marcus scoffed, "You make him sound like the Dark Lord."

"Just about. He was one of his biggest supporters in Australia. My father told me stories on how Thorne would happily torture Muggles through memory charms just to make them insane."

For the second time in his life, Blaise was thankful for his dark complexion because he swore his blood pressure dropped dangerously low. "Come again?"

"From what my father told me, Thorne was part of Voldemort's inner circle, but he was a quiet and odd fellow. He could alter the memories of just about anyone with such precision, that under Legilimency and Veritaserum, the memories would be so real, no one would know they were altered." Theo took a sip from his tea before continuing. "Voldemort had Thorne alter Slughorn's memories about the Horcruxes, that's why no one knew about them sooner. Dumbledore caught on but he never knew who did the charm. Everyone knew Voldemort was an excellent Legilimens, but he was shit at Memory Charms. Thorne doesn't fuck around with blood traitors, Muggle borns, or Muggles. Anyone who crosses him should beware. What the hell Adrian needs with him, I can't imagine."

Fear that Blaise hadn't felt in six years consumed his body. His limbs felt like lead, and he was almost unable to move. The only thing he could do was stare and blink at Theo.

Marcus looked at Blaise's frozen form. This was not natural. It wasn't until he snapped his fingers in the other man's face that Blaise acknowledged him.

"Theo," Blaise swallowed saliva several times, trying to shake the feeling of sandpaper out of his mouth, "how did the Aurors miss Thorne?"

Theo looked at Blaise like he was stupid, "He used memory charms to weasel his way out of Azkaban."

In a fury, Blaise jumped from his seat and went towards the Floo. Without saying anything to his friends, he left to search for George. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Australia

Adrian folded the note he had just received via owl and smiled to himself, thinking about what was to transpire.

Pansy and he had met with the Grangers again the day before. Wendell was ready. He had quickly broken up with the girlfriend he hardly ever saw. He put in his notice at work, and contacted his landlord that he was moving. Wendell Wilkins was ready to be Richard Granger again.

Monica was having a bit of a harder time. She still had obligations at work. She asked instead to take a few weeks off on vacation and once she reunited with her family, she'd finish wrapping up her life here. When she went to break up with Michael, she was peeved that he wasn't nearly as distraught as she thought he would.

Michael had merely said, "I knew it wasn't a long term relationship between you and I, but it was beautiful while it lasted."

Monica responded with a slap to his face. There was a reason he was divorced twice. Although she was more apprehensive, deep down she knew Emily Granger needed to come back.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Pansy asked. She had a content look on her face. Going by the plump lips, love bite on the neck, and disheveled clothing, she had recently seen the receptionist again.

Adrian handed her the note. She snatched it from his hand, skimming the print quickly. Taking a deep breath, she eyed him nervously and asked, "Are you sure?"

To her surprise, Adrian enveloped her into a hug. She hugged him back after a few moments, with awkward pats on the back. He let go and held her at arms length. "They'll be here in a few hours." He took the note from her hand and read the note once more.

Your hotel suite. Tonight. 8PM. Have the Muggles ready.

-N. Thorne

Two different feelings were held by the pair of friends. Adrian felt nothing but joy, but Pansy couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Pansy was nervous. For the past two nights, sleep had been impossible. She kept tossing and turning, unable to shake the uneasy feeling in her gut. Even walking around the hotel and visiting the garden did nothing to settle her nerves. As the evening approached for the Granger's to arrive, the gnawing sensation only intensified.

"Ade, I have a bad feeling about tonight," she said as she watched her friend who was busy adjusting his appearance in front of the mirror.

"They're just nerves. I'm jittery too," Adrian said as he glanced at Pansy through the mirror, "It'll pass as soon as the night's over. I promise."

With a scowl, she continued to wait.

At five past seven, a knock echoed through the hotel room. Adrian stood quickly and headed for the door. He paused and looked at Pansy, "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door.

"Hey, welcome. Come in," Adrian said as he let Hermione's parents into the room.

The Grangers greeted him warmly, stopping to greet Pansy as well. It seemed as though they had found peace in their situation since the last time they had all met. After they all took a seat in the rented furniture, the silence was deafening. Everyone was nervous. Wendell coughed awkwardly. Monica picked at the polish on her nails. Pansy fingered the wand in her lap.

"Would you like some tea?" Adrian offered.

"Yes please," Monica replied.

Adrian offered her the steaming mug, which she held hesitantly. She didn't really want it, but her hands needed to be occupied.

"So-" Wendell and Adrian said at the same time.

Wendell chuckled, "No one really tells you how to react in these occasions, huh? How do you go from being one person and then in an instant another?"

"I can't say I know, but I'm going to help in every way possible," Adrian stated firmly.

"Have you decided what you'll do in terms of your relationship?" Pansy asked Monica.

Monica cleared her throat and looked at Wendell, "We're going to take it slow. We've discussed it and decided that it'd be best to start fresh. Slow dating again. Perhaps with time we can learn to be a married couple.

"Does it matter? Technically you're still married in the UK. Here you divorced as Monica and Wendell, so all that paperwork is fraud," Pansy said.

"Perhaps, but we want to heal old wounds. It's what's best for us and hopefully, for Hermione," Wendell replied.

They sat quietly for the remainder of the time. Adrian would try and bring up small talk but it did nothing to ease the anxiety everyone was feeling.

Promptly at 8pm, a knock at the door brought everyone to attention. Very carefully, Adrian let in Norman Thorne. Adrian couldn't help but notice how much smaller the man looked standing, opposed to sitting behind his desk.

Thorne strode into the room, not looking at his surroundings, but zeroed in his focus on the two Muggles as he walked directly towards them, not breaking his gaze. Pansy felt the hairs on her neck stand when he got closer to the Wilkins. Something wasn't right, she just knew it.

"Have a seat, Mr. Thorne," Adrian said, offering him the single chair in the room. Thorne took a seat, but not before casting a quick Cleaning Charm.

Wendell stuck out his hand, "Good evening sir. My name is Wendell Wilkins. I do believe you'll be working on me today."

Thorne looked at the hand in front of him in disgust until very awkwardly, the proffered hand retreated. "Let's get started shall we? I do have other activities tonight."

"Right. Of course," Adrian started, "Who wants to go first?"

The Granger's looked at each other oddly. With a nod to Monica, Wendell volunteered.

"This will feel...slightly uncomfortable," Thorne said without any remorse in his voice. He pointed his wand towards Wendell and began muttering under his breath.

Wendell closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his temples as memories came flooding back. Physically it was painful, remembering all the moments he had with Hermione. The day of her birth, the first time she said, "Dada," her first day of school, everything overwhelmed him. When he recalled her early teens, it became unbearable as he recalled her coming home crying from being teased, and then how she began to slip away from them as she entered the Wizarding world.

Pansy heard Adrian's mobile phone vibrate in his pocket. Without looking at it, he ignored the call.

When Thorne finally released him, Mr. Granger fell back into the couch, exhausted. Tears were streaming down his face. Monica hurried next to him asking if he was all right, but all he could say was, "My little girl".

The buzzing coming from Adrian's pocket was distracting. Throughout the reversal process, he had to ignore it two more times.

"How do you feel? Do you remember now?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," he looked at Monica, "Our beautiful daughter is everything we could have hoped for." He hugged her tightly for a moment, releasing her to take her turn.

With a nervous breath Monica faced Thorne. Without warning, he lifted his wand and began the reversal process. Memories flooded into her as she recalled a positive pregnancy test after years and years of trying. She remembered the way her belly swelled, the birthing, and the moment she first set eyes on her baby when the doctor handed Hermione over. The love she felt over a tiny little person consumed her. All the memories came rapidly. The first steps, the first 'ouchie,' the first Christmas and birthday. She felt all over again when Hermione opened the acceptance letter from Hogwarts and how she was in awe that her daughter was a witch.

She began crying for not being able to protect her child from the harm she'd endured. Hermione had to be so strong to lose her parents not once, but twice. To think that she cared so much for them that she left them in Australia to continue their lives. An extra six years of having no parents. Oh, the poor child.

Pansy punched Adrian on the arm and hissed, "Will you answer that goddamn phone?"

"Ouch! Don't hit me!" He pulled out the phone and saw 12 missed calls. He excused himself and was about to call George back when it rang again. "Hello?"

"Dammit Pucey! About fucking time!" George said. "Here's Zabini."

"Blaise is everything-" Adrian got cut off.

"You need to get the Granger's out of there immediately. Don't let Norman Thorne anywhere near them. He's a Death Eater. Top supporter of Voldemort internationally. He murdered Muggles, Muggle-borns, and blood traitors. Don't go through it with him. We'll find someone else we can trust!"

"He's already here. He just finished with Hermione's dad and now he's working on her mom. It's working," Adrian said.

"Idiot! Trust me, he's got another agenda! Get them as far away from him as possible!" Blaise shouted into his ear.

"Ok, ok. I need to tell Pansy." Adrian hung up after Blaise told him again to trust him. He started to panic. He knew Thorne seemed off, but he really needed his services. It was the only way to get the Grangers back. He walked back into the room and was instantly on alert. Something felt off. The air seemed thick. Monica and Wendell, now Richard and Emily, were clinging onto each other, asking for forgiveness from each other. They were both oblivious to the stare Thorne had on them.

Pansy was eyeing Thorne and looked ready to pounce. Adrian stood behind Pansy and squeezed her shoulder. She looked up at him as he gave her a nod, indicating something was up.

Adrian cleared his throat, "Thank you Mr. Thorne. I believe we're all set. Thank you for your services."

Thorne looked at him curiously. "Why so formal Mr. Pucey? Was something unsatisfactory?" he grinned.

"Not all. Things went perfectly. However I'm sure the Granger's have much to catch up on and I'd feel terrible if you were late for your other appointments," Adrian tried sounding sincere.

The Granger's emerged from their cocoon of reconciliation and felt the animosity between the two men.

"Really? Is that why you're hiding your wand up your sleeve?" Thorne smirked when Adrian made his wand visible. "Let me guess, someone told you about my colorful past?"

Thorne rolled his sleeves up revealing the Dark Mark. Pansy gritted her teeth at the sight. Adrian refused to look at it, his gaze still fixed on the little man. The Granger's recognized the mark from the newspaper clippings. Richard held Emily a little tighter.

"We don't want any trouble. You fulfilled the deal, you can leave now," Adrian said as calmly as possible.

"Now, now, Mr. Pucey. We both know this isn't about trouble. This is about blood. We can't have filth diminishing us. It needs to be taken care of. Starting with cretins like those," he said as he pointed at the Granger's.

"You're a fool!" Pansy spat. "Blood purity? All the pureblood inbreeding is killing us. Muggles and Muggle-borns are what keeps magic going!"

"Silence idiot girl! They are inferior!" Thorne shouted.

Thorne stood, and faster than anyone could keep up with, he disarmed Adrian. The wand flew across the room. Pansy had risen to her feet, wand pointed at Thorne, who in return was pointing it at the Granger's.

"Leave, Thorne!" Pansy hissed.

He smiled wickedly, showing off his yellow crooked teeth. "No. I believe I'll have some fun here. Muggles and Blood Traitors! The joy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy shouted.

"Protego! Stupefy!" Thorne countered on her.

She flew back, sliding down the wall as her body went limp.

Adrian went to tackle him but before he got too close, Thorne attacked him first. He sent several stunners towards Adrian who had to duck, cover, and jump. Furniture exploded. Richard and Emily huddled into a corner, trying to stay out of harm's way.

Adrian went to tackle Thorne, but his foot got caught on the shards of a table, causing him to slip and miss his hold.

"Crucio!" Thorne shouted, seizing the opportunity.

Adrian fell and convulsed on the floor, shouting in agony as the Death Eater held his curse. His skin felt like thousands of hot knives were piercing him. Through the agony, Adrian managed to look up at the Grangers, "Run!" he said through gritted teeth, knowing that they had a chance while Thorne held the curse on him.

Richard and Emily made a dash for the door, but when they tried the handle it wouldn't budge. They noticed that Adrian's screams fell strangely silent. As they turned to see what had happened, they were surprised to see Thorne right upon them.

"Leaving so soon? We just started," Thorne said with a murderous smile.

Richard forced his body in front of Emily, causing Thorne to laugh.

Lifting his wand, Thorne shouted, "Incarcerous!"

Richard's body was instantly confined with thick ropes that were conjured out of thin air. Thorne threw him next to a bound Adrian on the ground.

Emily was the last victim standing. With defiance step, she took the few steps towards Thorne and slapped him across the face. When he did nothing, she went to strike him again, only to have her hand captured in his.

"Enough! Now the real fun begins," Thorne said gleefully as he threw her into a chair. She landed roughly, trying to keep herself from tipping over. Thorne turned his back on her and began torturing Adrian and Richard alternately with powerful Crucio curses.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw some movement. Crouched down behind the couch was a rejuvenated Pansy. Pansy lifted her finger towards her mouth, signaling for Emily to be quiet. Emily saw that Pansy needed to inch a little further to retrieve her wand. She understood in an instant and gave her a nod. Her attention was directed back to her husband and the Wizard writhing on the floor. Leaning out of the chair slowly, Emily picked up a leg of the broken coffee table. It had a jagged and splintery edge, and made a formidable looking weapon.

Creeping up behind Thorne, who must have thought she was too meek to do anything, Emily stabbed him through the shoulder of his wand arm. Thorne let out a howl and quickly backhanded his attacker. This sent Emily sprawling onto the floor, stunned. Pansy used the distraction to make her move.

"Stupefy!" she shouted.

"Protego! Bombarda!" he countered as he dodged at the last moment.

Pansy and Thorne countered each other as spells flew, and the room turned into more of a disaster zone.

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

As the two circled the room, neither paid attention to the three on the ground. Emily watched as Thorne kept moving closer to her as he fought Pansy. Just a few more feet, she thought. Finally within arms reach, she grabbed Thorne's leg and pulled, causing him to fall.

He went stumbling into the wall, cracking the plaster with the force of his impact. He pushed himself up, but in his dizziness, he tripped over Emily's body.

Pansy saw the opportunity, and without thinking, she pointed her wand at the two bodies on the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!" Pansy shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It took several minutes for Adrian to fully comprehend what had happened. He looked around the disaster area that had once been a lavish room. His body was still suffering from spasms of the Crucio, but he ignored them and the soreness that followed that particular Unforgiveable Curse as best as he could. He took a few deep breaths as Richard cried over his wife.

"You stupid, stupid woman!" he said as he cradled her body in his lap.

"Richard I am fine. See?" Emily raised her arms, "I'm perfectly well." Although she scolded her husband, she didn't ask him to let her go.

Adrian slid his body down the wall next to where Pansy was crouched down, staring intently at her wand. He gently took it from her hands and began healing her most visible scrapes and cuts. Once he finished the large ones, he placed the wand on the floor and took her in his arms. Pansy sobbed into his chest, tears flowing freely and her body shaking. He said nothing, she needed to let it all out. She was normally tougher than anyone he knew, but she had done the ultimate thing for him. She saved them all and she could take as much time as she required.

"I thought I'd never have to kill again," she whispered into his neck. Adrian said nothing, but continued to stroke her back. "A month before the war ended, I was at home. My parents were trying to convince me to leave school and help them join the fight, but I refused. Daphne had come with me since Snape wouldn't allow students to leave alone. There were a lot of recruits in our home so it was hard to keep track of everyone. I had just had a fight with mother again about joining the ranks, and I left to go vent to Daphne. Only she wasn't in the guest room. I looked everywhere for her. Finally out by the back gates, I heard crying. I went towards the sound because it sounded like someone was hurt. When I got there, it was Daphne that was crying. She was thrown on the floor and…" Pansy's voice broke and she paused to gather herself.

Adrian said nothing, letting her take her time.

"Her clothes were all ripped and torn. I was just about to rush to her side when I saw him. That son of a bitch, Goyle Sr. He was upset Daphne had turned down a marriage proposal from Greg. He wanted to 'teach her a lesson' about respecting a man. He bound her to the floor and was just about to…" Pansy took another deep breath. "Before anything happened, I killed him. Even after he was dead I kept shouting the unforgivable at his body. It wasn't until Daphne took the wand from my hand that I stopped." She looked at Adrian with a sad look in her eyes, "I couldn't let him hurt the woman I loved. I had a flashback. Thorne hurting the Grangers would have been the same as him hurting you. I couldn't," she said, but was interrupted.

Adrian pulled her into a soul-crushing hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear, and as she started weeping again, he said, "It's all over now." He rocked her gently as she continued to cry. When she had collected herself again, he said, "You know, I'm going to be in your debt forever." When she shook her head, he pulled her back enough to look her in the eye and repeated, "Thank you".

A knock on the door made them all freeze instantly. Pansy looked at Adrian in alarm. They weren't expecting anyone. She Accioed his wand, and once it flew into his hand, together they approached the door cautiously. Another knock came through.

"At the count of three," Pansy whispered.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

"What the bloody hell are you two morons doing!"

Pansy and Adrian both stared at the intruder. Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the door, clearly unhappy at having two wands pointed at his face.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Pansy asked as Draco let himself into the room.

He took a look around, surveying the torn apart furniture and broken fixings. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he greeted. Finally he turned to the two Slytherins. "I came to warn you about Thorne but it looks like you have it all under control."

"How did you know?" Adrian asked.

"Father. I might have mentioned to him about needing the slimy little bastard but he warned me not to. I can see now why. Where is the sad excuse anyway?" Draco said, looking utterly bored.

"Over here," Richard told the blond.

Draco walked over and looked down at the dead man, "He's even more bastardly than I thought." He pulled out a small object and placed it on Thorne's stiff body. Next he took out his wand and pointed at the newly placed object. "Portis," he muttered as Thorne's body disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Emily asked.

"Hopefully into the depths of a swamp to be consumed by alligators." He looked around the room for a laugh. "Seriously, nothing? I worked on that the whole way here. Tough crowd."

"How did you get here?" Adrian asked the blond.

"Portkeys. Unlike you, I paid for the fastest route here. Made it in under eight hours. Not bad right?" he said with a smile. When he got no reaction again, he sighed heavily, "Well don't just stand there. Pack your shite and lets go. I have a car waiting for us."

"I remember you," Emily said. "You're that little ferret boy who made fun of Hermione!" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"Your daughter was violent," Draco scoffed. He lifted his nose slightly, "Granger broke my nose third year. I call it even."

Emily muttered something rude under her breath causing her husband to laugh.

"Draco, are we," Adrian started but never finished.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco screeched.

"What? What?" Pansy asked frantically, worrying that some new problem had surfaced.

"I ask for the honeymoon suite and this is the best room they had to offer?" Draco asked, appalled. "Are...are those sheets cotton? Wait, they're not Egyptian? Not even...silk? This is disgusting."

Adrian shook his head in awe. Of all the things that would upset Draco, it wasn't the dead body, the complete trashing of the room, but the quality of the sheets.

"Malfoy, it's fine," Pansy said, exhausted.

Draco spun around with an incredulous look on his face. "Fine?" he said as he closed in on her, "Fine? Do you have any idea how much a night in this room cost?" The vein in the middle of his forehead throbbed.

"Err," she choked.

"More than Pucey makes in a month! That's how much!" Draco shouted.

"Hey!" Adrian protested. "I can't help it if my employer is an idiot!"

"You're fired," he told the older friend. "On second thought no. I hate working. I'll fire Granger. No, she's making me money. Some one's getting fired," he said as he clapped his hands together. "Let me speak to the manager downstairs. The least I can do is have the receptionist fired."

"Draco?" Pansy said shyly.

He raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"I sort of shagged the receptionist. Can't we not fire anyone and just leave?" she said as she felt her ears burn with embarrassment.

"Was she good?" he asked calmly.

Pansy shrugged, "Decent."

"Fine. But next time I'm firing someone. I don't care who's clam you're fishing in. Let's go then," Draco exclaimed and he moved to wait by the door. He started tapping his foot when no one moved. "Now people!"

"Malfoy we need to pack," Adrian said, still not moving.

The blond sighed, "How Granger lowered herself to your idiocy amazes even me." Draco stepped forward and waved his wand. Pansy and Adrian's belongings began packing themselves, and the room started rebuilding itself. The entire time he muttered about Hermione needing to feel smart, thus hanging around idiots like Potter and Weasley. With bags zipped up, he sent them flying into Adrian, knocking the wind out of him, "Let's go."

Richard and Emily were stunned buy the impressive bit of magic and numbly followed the wizards out of the hotel. They were concerned about the newest wizard joining them.

"He seems a little odd, no?" Richard asked aloud to no one in general.

Pansy shrugged again, "You get used to it."

The Granger's gave the driver of the hired limo their respective addresses. At each house, Draco, Adrian and Pansy magically packed all of their belongings, and shrunk them down to fit in one suitcase each.

"It's amazing to think our lives fit in one small bag," Emily said to no one in particular.

Richard nodded in agreement.

Malfoy's driver took them to the Australian Ministry. Once there, they headed towards the Portkey Administration. It tickled Adrian how even in another country, the Malfoy name still carried weight. All Draco had to do was say his name and he got to skip all the troubles.

"Draco?"

"What now Pansy?" the annoyance in his tone apparent.

"Can you get me a Portkey to Peru?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with Adrian.

"Finally going to declare your bleeding Gryffindor love to Daphne?"

Pansy returned his smirk, "Don't insult me."

After a few more threats to the Ministry, they all had the proper Portkeys. Pansy said goodbye to her friends, who wished her luck. She said goodbye to the Grangers and was surprised when Emily pulled her into a hug. She whispered something into her ear that made Pansy blush furiously. Red as a beet, Pansy activated her Portkey and left in high hopes for Peru.

"What did you say to her?" Richard asked.

All three men paid close attention as she chuckled, "I only suggested that she wash her hands often." Emily smiled mischievously.

Draco put an arm around her shoulder, "You're much funnier than Granger. Tell me, would you like a job?" He continued talking with her in animated tones, making her laugh repeatedly.

"Should I feel threatened?" Richard asked standing next to Adrian.

"Only if he starts telling the story of how he saved Mrs. Norris from falling down a flight of stairs," Adrian shook his head.

"Well, did he?" Mr. Granger eyed the other wizard who had his hand resting on his wife's hip.

Adrian scoffed, "Mrs. Norris is a cat. The only thing he did was make her fear blondes."

"That actually does make me feel much better," he clapped him on the back. "By the way, when we get back to England, the three of us have much to talk about."

"I know," Adrian sighed. "I wasn't expecting us to leave so soon, but nothing I've done has gone according to plan since I met Hermione."

Richard laughed loudly, "They never do. The night I met Emily, she ran over my foot with her car. I thought the woman was insane, but I haven't looked back. Even when she 'divorced' me, it was always her."

This time it was Adrian's turn to laugh. "Incidentally, the day I got reacquainted with your daughter, she threw a rock at my head."

"The Granger women do know how to knock a man off their feet," Richard laughed.

"They sure do," Adrian agreed.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you're done manhandling my wife, I would say it's time to leave, wouldn't you?" Richard said, puffing out his chest, standing taller.

Malfoy had the grace to blush, "Of course. Let's proceed." He pulled out an old comb and addressed the Muggles, "Grab ahold of this and do not let go. We'll be arriving in India. Then we'll have a three-hour break, and continue to England. Everyone ready?"

With all hands on the comb, Malfoy activated the Portkey.

It dawned on Adrian at the first pull that neither he or Richard had taken any pain potions after their crucios from Thorne. The jerking of the Portkey made all the bones and muscles in Adrian's body move, sending agony into every part of his body.

It felt like an eternity until they landed. Everyone landed on the ground ungracefully with the exception of Draco. Emily rushed to her husband's side, who was groaning in pain. The room didn't stop spinning for Adrian. He managed to tell Draco he was going to vomit. Malfoy conjured a pail for him and stepped gracefully away.

Adrian heaved into the pail several times, each time making his body ache worse than before. When he finished, Draco handed him some potions to take for the pain, nausea, and bad breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been Crucioed?" Draco scolded.

Adrian grimaced as he swallowed down the potions. "I didn't exactly have time." He got up slowly, knocking Draco's offered hand away when he tried to help. Adrian sifted through his bag, and retrieved more bottles of potions and handed them to Richard. "Take these. They'll help with the pain."

With a bit of hesitation, Richard took the potions, gulping them down quickly. Adrian moved their bags towards the small lounge Pansy and he had found on their visit a week ago. He tossed himself long ways on the couch and closed his eyes, the effects of the potions finally kicking in.

"I'm going to get us the other Portkey. Stay here with Pucey and rest," Draco told the Grangers.

Richard collapsed onto the couch as well, leaning back and closing his eyes. Emily took a seat next to him, telling Adrian to lift his head. Adrian went to sit up, but she pushed his head back down onto her lap.

"None of that. Close your eyes and rest," she said as she patted his head.

Adrian would have protested, but she began running her fingers through his scalp. His eyes fluttered at the feeling. He adjusted himself comfortably on her lap as his legs hung over the arm of the couch.

"Hermione does this all the time," he murmmered sleepily.

He didn't see the look the Granger's exchanged at the mention of their daughter.

Adrian wasn't sure how long he slept. But when the urge to use the washroom became more urgent, he sat up groggily. He took a quick glance at the Grangers, who were both still asleep, holding hands. He saw the small patch of drool he left on Emily's pants. Quickly he cleaned them with his wand and went in search for the bathroom.

Fully relieved, Adrian returned the lounge where Draco was now seated and talking to Richard.

"How do you feel?" Adrian asked.

"Much better," Richard said. "Those potions you people use are much better than any of our pain relievers," he said.

Adrian agreed. "How much time do we have before we leave?" he asked Draco.

"Another hour," Draco said.

"What's the plan when we get back?" Emily asked, now fully awake.

"You'll both stay with me for a few days. I'd take you back to your home, but Hermione has wards around the perimeter. She'd know someone went in. Plus, I'm still not sure how to break all of this to her," Adrian said rubbing the back of his neck in worry.

"Stay at the Manor," Draco offered. "Besides I'm sure Granger's parents wouldn't want to be present when she pounces you," he said suggestively with a wink. "She's been more insufferable than usual."

If Mr. Granger hadn't murdered Draco with his glare, then Adrian would have.

"Oh," Emily covered her mouth in surprise. "I forget...she's not 17 anymore..."

This did nothing to soothe Richard's angry stare at Adrian. He felt like saying he wasn't her first, but that would have done nothing to help the situation.

"I...um...well..." Adrian stuttered.

Richard puffed his cheeks several times. He finally cleared his throat and grabbed Adrian by the collar menacingly, "By God you better be using protection. If you knock up my daughter I will-"

"Richard enough!" Emily scolded, prying his fingers from the boys collar. With a finger in her husband's face she reprimanded him, "Hermione is not a little girl anymore. She is perfectly capable of being in charge of her own body and expressing herself in adult ways. We have missed enough as it is, and you will not hurt this young man, do you understand?"

"But," her husband tried to say.

"No buts! Apologize to Adrian right now," she said, placing her hands on her hips, waiting.

"It's ok, really," Adrian said, hoping to break the argument up.

Emily shot him a look that made him look down in embarrassment.

Richard grumbled an apology. Adrian accepted quietly.

Draco began laughing. He slapped his knee in effect. "This family reunion is going to be so much fun. Wait until I tell Blaise and the Weasels."

"Tell them, and I'll tell Hermione to turn you into a ferret," Adrian threatened.

Draco's face fell. "Your a twat, Pucey," he said.

While the boys argued and Emily continued to scold her husband, it became time to activate the Portkey. Once more, they were pulled by their navels towards their new destination. After several minutes of the jerking around, they landed in a private sector of the Ministry.

Right away Draco confirmed their arrival with the maximum amount of arrogance he could muster. He helped Adrian Disapparate the Grangers to his flat. Draco then bid them goodbye, leaving the three to get settled.

"If you'd like, you can both take my bedroom. Or if you prefer to sleep separately for now, I have a guest room," Adrian offered.

The Grangers whispered amongst themselves, trying to decide. Adrian knew they were still getting reacquainted with each other and sleeping in the same bed might be pushing it.

"Where will you sleep?" Emily asked.

He patted the couch,"Right here. I pass out here half the time anyway."

"Are you sure? If it's not an inconvenience to you..." she trailed.

Adrian dismissed her thoughts. Emily would be sleeping in his room and Richard in the guest room. With fresh clean sheets for each, he let them get settled. He made a quick meal and put water on the stove for tea.

They joined Adrian in the kitchen a while later. He showed them where everything was and reassured them they were free to use anything and everything without asking. As they ate, the parents asked him about Hermione.

"She went back to Hogwarts after the war. Finished top of her class. Hermione worked in the Ministry for a few years but didn't like how she was paraded around like a war heroine. She works with George Weasley now. She's his business partner."

"The Weasley's are her adopted family," Emily said as tears started to form.

"Please don't cry Mrs. Granger," Adrian said

"Those Ministry folks are a bunch of wankers if you ask me," Richard said as he caught himself. "Sorry. It makes me angry. They held her back."

"I knew she dated a bit, but it was nothing serious," Adrian said, when they got on the topic of her love life. 'I know. Ron doesn't like me much because I was a Slytherin."

As the Grangers started the barrage of questions, Adrian did his best to answer them all. It was a lot of information to pass along in a short period of time.

"Um no. I didn't participate in the war. I played Quidditch professionally, and was out of the country for the most part," he said, then explaining his stance on the war. He told them he never officially dueled or fought which was why he was pants and fighting Thorne. He also mentioned Pansy fought in war and why she was faster on her feet.. "My parents were supporters of the Dark Lord, but I can assure you, I never had anything to do with it. They disowned me, actually."

When they asked if she suffered anything during the war, he told them she'd been captured but was unable to tell them more. "Umm. Physically she's fine. A few battle scars here and there. I..uh..she has one on her forearm. It um..it uh... she was... You know, it's not really my story to tell. It took her forever to tell me and if she'd like to share that with you then it's up to her." He also added on about some post traumatic stress she developed. "She does have nightmares from time to time. She'll wake up screaming, or asking a million panicked questions, or looking for Harry and Ron."

"Actually she lives a few blocks from here. Her apartment is much nicer," he offered when they asked about her living arrangement.

"Never sneak up on her. I did once and she hexed me," he chuckled.

It kept on on for several hours the Grangers wanting to know everything they'd missed for the last six years. Once the three started yawning, they knew it was time for them to rest after the active day they had.

Adrian lay on the couch for a while since sleep had eluded him. He saw it was late but still early enough for people to be awake. He cast a quick silencing charm around the room and pulled out his phone. He dialed Hermione's number and it rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey," Adrian said quietly.

"Hi," Hermione responded.

"How are you?"

"Peachy. Yourself?"

Adrian sighed. She was upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm busy at the moment Adrian. Did you need something?" Hermione snapped.

"Woah. Calm down, Love. I'm just checking in. What's the matter?"

The line was silent for a while but he could hear her breathing through the receiver. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer me honestly."

Adrian sat up and said, "Okay."

After a few moments of silence she asked quietly, "Are you cheating on me?"

"What? Hermione are you daft? Of course not! Why would you think that?" he asked incredulously.

"I called you the other day and a woman answered your phone. She said that being naked was the least of your problems. So I'll ask you again, are you cheating on me?" Hermione said quietly.

He rested his head on his hands, "I would never ever cheat on you Hermione. I love you. But that was a woman," he heard take a sharp breath, "it was Pansy."

"Pansy?" The surprise in her voice evident. "She went with you?"

Adrian scolded himself, again, caught in another lie. "Yes. She joined me afterwards. We shared a room. Plus, she loves Daphne. Nothing would ever happen. Literally, nothing. Do you believe me?"

"I feel so stupid. Of course Pansy would go! Ugh..." she said, and Adrian heard as she thumped her head on a hard surface. "I'm sorry Adrian. I just...panicked. I booked Portkeys to Peru ready to throttle you, but then George blew himself up."

"Weasley did what?!" he screeched. "Is he ok?"

Hermione chuckled, "He's fine. He was a down right prat in the beginning but he's getting better now."

Adrian pulled his hair. The things his friends did to help him. "Good. I'll kick his ass in a few days."

"Few days?" she asked.

He winced again for slipping up, "Yes. I can't stand this heat much longer. I'm checking to see if I can get an earlier Portkey. Plus, rooming with Pansy is awful. She makes me sleep on the couch." Again, a lie.

"Good, she deserves the bed. And I'm glad because I miss you so much," Hermione said lightly into the phone.

"Really? What do you miss?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, I miss your smile. Your hugs. Your scent," she said.

"My scent?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm actually wearing your Quidditch shirt right now. It smells just like you." she said with an intake of air.

"You do know there's rules for wearing that shirt right?"

"Mm-hmm," she sounded.

"Then that means you're not wearing anything under it, correct?" Adrian felt his pulse quicken.

"Does that include underwear?" Hermione teased.

"Of course. If not, that does it no justice," he stated.

"It's a good thing I always follow the rules then."

Adrian swallowed thickly. He wondered if she would go for it. The blood rushing towards his groin said to go for it. "Do you feel like following the rules right now?"

"I already am," she practically purred.

He made sure to reinforce the silencing charm and cast a charm so the Granger's couldn't see him. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Reading on the couch," she replied.

"Very good. Now I want you to run your fingertips all over your skin. Starting from your ears, down your neck, towards your chest, grazing your nipples slightly. Then down past your ribcage. Then back up. Do it several times," he ordered.

Hermione's breath hitched over the receiver. "Now what?"

"Good girl. Work your way lower and tease yourself. Don't hurry and insert anything, just rub your outer lips." Adrian leaned back on the couch and started touching himself over his pajama bottoms. "With your other hand touch your breasts."

"Adrian," she mewed.

He bit his lip to stifle his moan. She was only a few blocks away. Why was he torturing himself like this? "Insert one finger princess, and fuck yourself slowly until I say you can use another finger."

He knew she obeyed by the moan she made. Adrian slipped off bottoms, removing one layer of clothing over his now hard erection. He squeezed himself lightly over the thin material of his boxers. "Add another finger love."

Hermione moaned over the phone, panting his name a few more times. "Are you touching yourself?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said shakily, steadying his breath. "Rub your clit, Princess. What I'd give to lick you all over, fucking you with my tongue and fingers, until you came on my mouth over and over again." It took him a moment to realize he was stroking himself on bare skin.

"Oh God Adrian, I'm so close," Hermione said huskily.

He could just imagine the flush tone on her skin, her dialeted pupils, fingers pumping in and out of her, her toes curling slightly, and her wild hair haloing her face.

"Cum for me Hermione," he pleaded twice.

She moaned his name as her orgasm rocked her, her breathing muffling the speaker on the phone. Moments later, Adrian had his own release on his lower abdomen. He convulsed a few times until his high wore off.

"I can't believe we just did that," Hermione panted.

"Oh I can. Wait until I get home, we're not leaving the bed for at least a week."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Anything for you love. Anything," he said with conviction.

Hermione yawned.

"Go to sleep princess. I'll call you when I leave."

"Stay on the line until I fall asleep?" she asked innocently.

Adrian smiled happily, "Of course. Go get yourself ready, I'll be here."

"I'll be fast!"

While she got ready for bed, he cleaned his stomach and got the couch comfortable. He heard her set the wards around her apartment, brush her teeth, and flush the toilet.

"I'm ready," she chimed enthusiastically.

"Hermione Granger, I'm appalled," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked worriedly.

"You just used the bathroom without washing your hands. That's unsanitary!"

"I only...peed," she whispered the last word.

"Yes, but we just had phone sex. I believe your fingers were inside of you, meaning, they're not very-"

She cut him off, "Oh shut up. I'm going, I'm going." The bathroom faucet went on as she washed her hands. She let him know, she used soap twice.

Adrian laughed, laying comfortably on the couch, the phone tucked between his head and the pillow. "Are you all set for bed?"

"MMmhmm," she noised lazily.

"Good night Hermione. I love you."

She mumbled under her breath, something that sounded like good night. Both of their breaths got shallower as sleep overcame them. Adrian was about to fall asleep when he heard her say in her slumber, "I love you."

He closed his eyes, sleep finally falling over him, and a sweet dream filled his head.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hermione woke up, stretching in her bed. She felt overly content. She lay in bed listening to the birds chirp outside her window.

Life was good. She had a great job. She'd spoken to Blaise the day before and Pink Ray was being sold not by the vial, or crate, but by the pallet. St. Mungo's and various other hospitals and clinics around the greater U.K. area had placed orders exceeding all expectations they had.

The workers at the facility had done a marvelous job at being efficient and safe. They learned Hermione didn't mess around with safety when she made George wobble around on crutches at WWWZI, using him as an example of what could happen if they were careless and didn't follow instructions.

She also had a wonderful apartment that was close enough to all her favorite things. She had an amazing boyfriend who was returning later that evening. She was eager to see him. After their little "activity" on the phone two days ago, she was anticipating the real thing. That, and she was ready to move their relationship forward.

After seeing Adrian off at the Ministry with Harry and Ron, she opened up to them about being worried that things were too perfect. Sure, they argued some, but they hadn't had a big blow out yet and it was making her nervous. Harry soothed her thoughts saying that he and Ginny didn't have big fights either. Small spats maybe, but it was because they respected each other enough not to get carried away. Ron had made a snarky assumption that at least the sex was mediocre. Much to his and Harry's embarrassment, Hermione let them know that Adrian was very attentive and very giving in bed, and in the shower, and in the kitchen, and on the couch, and in the office, and in the Potter's guest room. She relented when both boys begged her to stop.

A tapping on her window had her come out of her daydream. Rolling out of bed, she went to the window and let the owl in. She took the note from its outstretched leg.

Come over for lunch at noon. There's a very handsome man waiting to see you.

-Ginny

Hermione smiled at the note. Baby James was very handsome. She was ready to smother him with hugs and kisses as well as with a new toy. She had been playing around with one of his stuffed animals when she got an idea.

Going to a toy store, she bought a few stuffed animals. After working out a few kinks in the charms, the stuffed toys now turned color to fit the baby's mood or problem. It would turn blue if the baby needed a diaper change, orange if it was hungry, green if it was feeling ill, and red if the baby was happy. Hermione was sure Harry would appreciate it. He'd know now when James needed a diaper change instead of sniffing the foul nappy.

With a spring in her step, she headed towards the shower. Hermione took an extra long one, grooming her legs and armpits. She debated on shaving off all her pubic hair but after much deliberation, she went for a trim instead. Adrian had never complained before. Washing the conditioner from her hair, she finished up, brushed her teeth, and went to get dressed.

Clothed in a comfortable sweater, jeans, and flats, she tidied up the apartment. After picking up Adrian at the Ministry, she'd bring him straight here, she thought. With enough time killed, she grabbed her purse, wand, new toys for James, and Disapparated to the Potter home.

Hermione entered through the back door, mindful of the Muggle neighbors. The kitchen was oddly quiet.

"Ginny!" she called out.

"Living room!" the red head called back.

She set everything except the gifts down on the kitchen table. "Where's my handsome man," she squeaked walking to the other room. Hermione stopped in her tracks upon entering.

"Should I be concerned that you're trading me in for baby?" Adrian asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

Hermione rushed to the couch, knocking Adrian down as she planted a solid kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around him. He slid his arms around her waist, hoisting her up and pulling her closer.

"Alright, we get it. Enough with the PDA," Ginny teased.

Hermione finally released him and smacked his arm, "You said you were coming in later!"

"Surprise!" he gestured lifting his hands in mock enthusiasm.

"How was your trip? How's Daphne? Did you bring me anything? What time did you get here? Why didn't you come over? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Merlin woman, you'd think you were a bloody Auror with the inquisition! Let the man breathe!" Ginny scolded.

"Don't you have a child to take care of?" Hermione asked.

"He's with mum and dad for the day," the mother responded.

"Before I tell you all about my trip, we're waiting on a few more people," Adrian said casually.

"George and Angie?" she asked.

"Just George," Ginny responded.

It was then that Hermione noticed the other two fidgeting. Why were they expecting more people and why were they so nervous?

"What's going on? You're both acting off," she commented.

"Soon, Love. Just wait." Adrian took her hand, holding it firmly.

Ginny went to get some tea from the kitchen, leaving the couple alone for a few minutes. As soon as she left, Adrian attacked Hermione's lips. He caught her by surprise, delving into her mouth with his tongue. Between kisses he said, "I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you too," she replied when he nipped at her neck.

They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. George had come through the Floo, but both had been so preoccupied with the other, neither heard it go off.

Adrian stood, giving George a hug. "All good mate?" he asked pointing at George's cast.

"I told the healer just to chop it off but she didn't understand my humor. Bandaged me up the good old Muggle way," he grinned. "Everything alright with you?" The double meaning implied.

"Yeah. We're almost ready," Adrian said nervously.

Hermione eyed the exchange. Ready for what? She wondered. Were they going to fire her? No. George wouldn't do that here. Was Adrian joining the Weasley business? No. Then they wouldn't be nervous. Were they going to ask her and Adrian to be godparents to James? No! Then Harry would be there! She tossed ideas around in her head, nixing each one shortly after.

George tapped her head, "I see the smoke coming out of your ears. Relax."

"Easy for you to say. I'm the only one not in on this little club," she said crossing her arms.

"That's not true. Harry and Ron don't know either," Ginny said, setting down the tea. She handed everyone a steaming mug.

The four sat, sipping their tea.

"Are we going to address the elephant in the room?" Hermione asked.

George scoffed, "Hermione! That's rude. Ginny just had a baby! She'll lose the weight! No need to call her an elephant," he looked at his sister, "She's more like a young calf."

"Stupid git!" Ginny smacked his injured arm.

George muttered an apology, rubbing his cast.

Adrian set his tea down and angled his body towards Hermione. He removed the mug she held and took her hands. With a deep breath, he began, "I have something to tell you. Something I've been lying to you about."

Hermione felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped down her back. Her mouth got incredibly dry and the room shifted. She swallowed several times in vain. "The woman on the phone-" she croaked.

"No, no. I'm not cheating on you Hermione. I told you. I would never do that," he said honestly.

"Hear him out Hermione," Ginny offered kindly.

Adrian nodded to the red head and continued, "Right. I-I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I've never felt like this about anyone. Ever. You're the light of my life and I honestly have no idea how I got by before you." He took another calming breath and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, taking Hermione's hands again. "The night I showed up at your parents home-"

Hermione visibly flinched. He knew she didn't like talking about her parents. Even less in front of George and Ginny. She tried pulling her hands away from him but he tightened his grip.

"When I saw how not fine you were, although you claim you are, I wanted to help. I couldn't sit idly by while you were in emotional and physical turmoil. I wanted to make you happy again." Adrian looked right into her chocolate colored eyes. They were confused, worried, and with a hint of anger.

Hermione didn't know how to react. The feeling in her stomach gave her an inkling she was going to be unhappy.

"I didn't go to Peru," Adrian said quietly.

"What?" her focus snapped back to him. "What do you mean you didn't go to Peru?" Hermione fumed, "Where were you?" She finally pulled away from his grasp.

He floundered. This was harder than he imagined. "I uh- um..."

"Speak up Adrian. You had the audacity to lie to me for a week and a half. The least you can do speak loudly in your confession," she spat.

"Granger calm down," George motioned for her to relax.

"Oh you're next Weasley!" she looked between the siblings, "Did you both know he didn't go to Peru?" She waited for a reaction but they both dropped their gaze. "Did you both help him lie to me?" No response again.

"Hermione... " Adrian reached for her again.

"I wasn't talking to you Pucey!" she answered angrily. She felt her magic begin to stir in anger. "No. Someone needs to start talking quickly or I will leave and never speak to any of you again!"

George knew Hermione's threats weren't to be taken lightly. When no one made a move he decided to take action. "Pucey went to Australia."

She sucked in a breath. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It hit her harder than any curse she'd ever endured. It felt like her body was being weighed down by cement blocks. "What?" she whispered.

"I went to Australia. I found your parents my love," Adrian said empathetically.

Hermione bolted from the couch and faced the trio. "No! Absolutely not! You had no right to go there! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" The tips of her hair began to spark. With a finger pointing menacingly at them, she shouted, "That is a chapter in my life that you do not understand! How dare you meddle into business that does not concern you! I-"

"Of course it concerns us! We're your family Hermione! What hurts you hurts us!" Ginny got to her feet and shouted back. "Merlin you're just like Harry! Whenever one of us is too prideful to ask for help, you take it upon yourselves to solve our problems!"

"That's different!" Hermione countered.

"Bullshit Hermione! It's the same damn thing! You do it without our permission! No one asked you to be a fucking problem solver! But you do it because you love us!" Ginny's face matched her hair from shouting.

"Screw you, Ginevra!" Hermione then faced George, " Of all people I thought you would understand! You bloody came with me! You knew I wanted to leave it alone! I begged you! Literally begged you! You've betrayed me George. That is unforgivable!"

"No, what's unforgivable is you acting like a downright ungrateful bitch."

Everyone spun around to identify the new voice. Pansy stood by the doorway, wand pointed at Hermione. She nodded towards the three less hostile people. "Potter. Weasley. Pucey. You didn't wait for me?"

"I thought you wouldn't come," Adrian said. "What about Da-"

"And miss this fiasco? Please. She understood. Merlin knows you can't handle anything by yourself," she scoffed. She barely saw the twitch of Hermione's finger, but she moved quickly. "Expelliarmus!"

Hermione seethed at being bested by Pansy. She glared at the Slytherin, unaware of where her wand landed. "What are you doing here?"

"She really is like a lion isn't she?" Pansy humored.

George rotated his hand back and forth, "So-so."

Hermione had enough. She stomped past Pansy towards the door. Wand or not, she was leaving. When she tried the handle, it wouldn't budge. She turned to the group, "Unlock this door!"

"No!" Ginny and Pansy replied.

"You're not leaving until you've heard me out Granger. So sit your ass down. Shut your damn mouth and open your ears." Pansy flared at her until the other girl huffed with a sigh of indignation.

Hermione took a seat away from everyone and crossed her arms defensively. If her anger hadn't been directed at him, Adrian would have found her pout endearing.

"I've met some selfish people in my time Granger, but bloody hell do you take the fucking cake. Sit. Down," Pansy gritted when Hermione made to get up again. "These people here have worked themselves crazy to make you happy. They've lied and schemed for your benefit. And you just take a shit on their efforts? Perhaps you can do that to Potter and Weasley, but you will not do that to Adrian!"

"I never asked them to!" Hermione shouted.

"Do you have any idea what's been done in the name of your happiness? Malfoy had to pull strings all over the Ministry here and Australia! Blaise called in a life debt! Weasley blew himself up! Potter had to play nanny to distract you! Adrian got Crucioed! And I committed murder!" Pansy's pitch rose unbelievably high. "So tell me Granger, didn't you do just as many things to help Potter so many years ago? Didn't you sacrifice your soul to help and protect the ones you love? Because if you ask me, everyone here did the exact fucking thing you did! Grow the fuck up Granger, and quit being a hypocrite!"

Hermione stared at the enraged woman in front of her. She tried to mask her emotions because it was too much. Pansy had struck every nerve in her core. She shifted her eyes towards Ginny who had an agreeing look to Pansy's rant. Then over to George and his cast. He wasn't stupid. He'd have known better than to mess with the soy sauce again. Then her eyes shifted to Adrian. He looked tired and anxious. It was then she noticed the weary look on his face. He had the posture of someone who was exhausted.

He stared right back at her, refusing to break the contact. Slowly he got up from his seat and knelt down in front of Hermione. Reaching for her face, Adrian caressed her cheek. When she didn't pull away, he enveloped her in an embrace. She tried to shift away but Adrian held her still. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm so, so, sorry," he kept saying.

Finally, as if a switch flipped, Hermione clung to his shirt and proceeded to sob. She sobbed because she was angry, because he lied, because her friends lied, because they loved her unconditionally, because she loved them too, because they had the best intentions, regardless of how dumb the plan was, because they did it all for her.

Adrian moved away and wiped her tears. Even red, blotchy, and with her nose running, she was beautiful to him.

Between sniffles, Hermione asked, "Why did you get Crucioed and who did you kill?"

"Umm...before we get to that, there's something more," Adrian said apprehensively.

"How could there possibly be more?" Hermione asked in shock.

"You didn't think we went to bloody Australia just for holiday did you Granger? Surely even you're not that daft," Pansy insulted.

Hermione stared at the kneeling man in front of her who seemed at a loss for words. The wheels in her brain turned. As the puzzle pieces came together, she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. "Adrian, please tell me you didn't."

"I'm on it Pucey!" George called. He Disapparated seconds later.

Hermione hadn't stopped searching Adrian's eyes for an answer. "Did you?"

A smile crept onto his face, unable to hide it any longer, "We did."

The front door opened, George came barreling in with two people in tow.

Adrian helped Hermione off her seat and held her close. He heard her choke back a sob as she stared at the two people responsible for her very existence.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Hermione's chin quivered as she asked hopefully.

The Granger's had their own eyes full of unshed tears. Emily had a knot lodged in her throat, preventing her from speaking. Instead, Richard made the first move. "My little girl," he said emotionally.

Hermione launched herself at them. Her head was buried into her mother's neck as she cried remorsefully. She clung to her father's arms as if they were her lifeline. The three slowly sunk down to their knees, unable to let each other go. Words of sorry, and of love murmured amongst them.

Adrian felt his own throat close up. He shifted to see Ginny who was openly crying. George had a few silent tears streaming down his face. Even Pansy was blinking rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. He motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen, offering the family some privacy.

The Granger's remained embraced a while longer. Emily finally broke the hug and wiped her daughter's face. "No more tears baby. We're back. We're all back."

Richard helped his girls off the floor, relocating them to the couch. Hermione refused to let them go, needing constant contact. She sat on the coffee table, wanting to face them. Her mother still wore the same perfume. Her father still had the same beat up watch on his wrist. With the exception of a few gray hairs on her father, and barely noticeable wrinkles on her mother's cheeks, they looked just like they had six years ago.

Emily and Richard seemed to be taking her in as well. She was older with a sense of poise. Her face friendly but stern. She seemed guarded. They blamed that on the war she fought in. She wasn't the seventeen-year-old girl that was wet behind the ears, but instead she was twenty-four-year-old young lady who had lived.

"You've grown so much, Sweetie," Richard said as he took her hand.

"You're so beautiful," Emily added.

Hermione chuckled, "You're just saying that." Although they denied it, it felt amazing to hear it. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I mean at first we were upset. You should have talked to us and we would've figured something out. However, after much discussion, we understood why you did it," Richard said. "Had you told us about all that was going on, we believe we wouldn't have let you go."

"But that could have affected the outcome of the war, right?" Emily asked. "We know about your contribution and that you're a hero. You sacrificed more than anyone would have expected you too." She unconsciously rubbed Hermione's forearm where her scar was. She could feel the raised skin through the sweater sleeves.

Hermione, on instinct, tried to pull her arm away, but Emily caught the sleeve. "Please don't," Hermione said quietly through her tears.

"Adrian didn't tell us what happened. He said it wasn't his story to tell." Richard gave her other hand an encouraging squeeze.

With a defeated and nervous sigh, she nodded towards her mother, who began rolling up her sleeve. When the 'D' came into view, Emily faltered slightly, but with determination kept going until the full word was on display. Although it had been several years, the scars were a dark red. They stood out against her white porcelain skin.

"Are they dead?" Richard asked fiercely.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Mrs. Weasley killed her."

"Good," was all he said.

"Adrian told us you kept the house," Emily said changing the subject.

"I did. It was the only thing I had left of yours. I couldn't stand to sell it," Hermione said.

"Can we go home? We have a lot to talk about. A lot to catch up on," Emily said beaming at her daughter.

Hermione's heart swelled. Home. They could go home. Together. She went to stand, but felt shaky on her feet. "Actually I don't think I can Disapparate us right now. I'm not very stable at the moment."

"It's ok sweetheart. I've got it. Adrian!" Mr. Granger shouted.

He came rushing to the living room, skidding to a halt. "Yes sir?"

Emily laughed and whispered to Hermione, "He's afraid of your father."

Hermione watched as her father told her boyfriend what the next step was. She leaned towards her mother, "Why?"

"It slipped that you're...intimate," Emily said delicately. She laughed again when Hermione turned crimson.

Adrian put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately, "Ready?" He gave her an odd look when he noticed her flushed face.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait, where's Pansy?" Emily asked looking for the other girl.

The other three people in the kitchen came hurdling out, giving away that they were listening in.

Emily and Richard hugged Pansy, thanking her for everything. They promised to keep in touch and to have dinner soon. Hermione watched in awe as Pansy seemed civil, even friendly towards them. They also said goodbye to the Weasley siblings, thanking them as well.

Ginny captured Hermione in a crushing hug. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I promise," the brunette assured.

Pansy approached her next. "Granger," she stuck out her hand. She was surprised when Hermione pulled her into a brief but meaningful hug.

"Thank you."

Pansy nodded, unsure of what else to do.

Adrian took Hermione and Emily's hand while George took hold of Richard. Together they Disapparated to the Granger residence.

Richard located the key under the flowerpot and unlocked the back door. He and his wife went in first. George took his leave, not wanting to intrude. Hermione and Adrian followed behind her parents. He had yet to let go of her hand.

"I tried not to change anything. I did have to get a new refrigerator, but everything else is the same," Hermione said when they'd gone around the entire house.

They were back in the living room. An awkward silence fell amongst them and Adrian suddenly felt like he was intruding. "I should get going. I'm sure you have lots to catch up on," he said rising from his seat. Before they got a chance to protest he kissed Emily and Hermione on the cheek and patted Richard on the back. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

He headed towards the back door but stopped when a hand gripped his elbow. Hermione had followed him into the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" he asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Unsure of what to say, Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away shyly, grinning at Adrian's confused face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Remember, I would do anything for you. I love you," he said leaning his forehead on hers.

"I know," she swallowed heavily. "I-I love you too."

He smiled lopsidedly. "I'm going to snog you senseless now."

He claimed her mouth with his, savoring every feeling. He'd kissed her a million times before but it was nothing compared to this one. She loved him back. Adrian slipped his tongue into her mouth, needing more from her. Hermione was only too happy to comply, lacing her fingers in his hair.

They were still in plain sight to the Granger's in the other room. They tried not to watch as their daughter melted against the young man who brought them together. "She did good," Emily said.

Richard huffed, "She could've done worse. Ow, woman!" He rubbed his leg where she pinched him. He felt his face heat up when he saw Adrian's hand cup Hermione's rear. "No manhandling my daughter!"

The couple broke apart, turning to her parents. Adrian laughed nervously facing Hermione. With a final chaste kiss, he let her go. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Hermione promised.

She watched Adrian's back as he left. When the pop of Disapparition signaled his leave, Hermione took a deep breath. It was time to reunite with her parents.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione lay in the bed next to her mother. They had talked well through the night, morning, and well into the following evening. Her parents wanted to know everything they had missed. Although Adrian had filled them in on the big events, they wanted more detail.

She in turn wanted to know what had happened to their relationship. It took a while, but having Hermione there as a mediator, Emily and Richard promised that regardless of what happened in the past, that's exactly what it was; the past.

They told her all about Australia. How when they first arrived they explored the country and went kayaking, surfing, boating, and long walks across desert trails. Richard had been bitten by a king brown snake on the trail and that he'd been close to death. Although Hermione knew her father was exaggerating, it was heart warming to see him laugh and be boastful.

Her parents were exhausted from the trip and the time change, and after almost thirty-six hours of being reunited, everyone was delirious. Emily asked Hermione to sleep in bed with her as she and Richard were still getting reacquainted. Being an agreeable person, Hermione lifted the charm she had cast on her bedroom six years ago. It went from a private home office to the decor of a teenage bedroom. Richard didn't appreciate all the pink and purple but he was too tired to argue.

That's where Hermione found herself now, next to her lightly snoring mother. She had fallen asleep for a few hours but was now wide awake. She shifted her pillow again and changed her position. Her mind felt too active to sleep. That and she missed Adrian. She glanced at the clock. It was just past three in the morning.

"I love you sweetheart but move around one more time and I'm kicking you out of bed," Emily's sleepy voice threatened.

"Sorry mum," Hermione whispered. She lay quietly for another ten minutes, reciting mentally how to make the Wolfsbane Potion in hopes it would lull her to sleep. It hadn't. She rolled over again.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked. She'd been awake since she spoke, but watched her daughter silently.

"Nothing. I just can't sleep," Hermione sighed.

Emily propped herself on an elbow and stared at her daughter. She saw the frustration in Hermione's eyes through the light entering the room through the slats of the blinds. Then she noticed the squirming. She chuckled to herself, the obvious apparent now. "Go, but be back before your father wakes up."

"What?" Hermione said, confused about what her mother meant.

"I can practically feel the sexual frustration radiating off of you, Hermione," her mother said with a chuckle.

"Oh my God! Mum!" Hermione whined.

"Oh come off it, Sweetie. We're both adults, humor me. Who was your first?" Emily asked, feeling giddy. This was the stuff they couldn't talk about in front of Richard, the prude.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Hermione put the pillow over her face.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Emily offered.

"Mum, in my mind, you've only been with dad. And it was only twice. The night you got married and when I was conceived." Hermione crossed her arms defiantly.

"That and a few days ago when…" Emily teased.

"Mum! Stop it! I'll tell you. Just. Stop."

Emily laughed. She knew that would work. "Go on."

Hermione sighed, "It was with Ron. We'd been together four months and we were 'in love'."

"What happened?" Emily asked although she knew it didn't work out.

"We were celebrities in the wizarding world. Women threw themselves at Ron and after a while he finally fell for one of them. I forgave him and we tried to work it out, but it happened again. We just weren't meant to be, I guess," she finished.

"How many more boys after him?" Emily asked curiously.

"I went on several dates, but there were only two more that I got serious with. There was this boy named Jeremy Richter. He was actually a Muggle. I met him running one morning. I slipped cutting across a grassy bank, and he came to help me. We talked and he asked me out. He was very nice and smart, but I didn't feel anything for him. Then, do you remember Viktor from fourth year?" When her mother nodded she continued, "We dated for a while. I helped his English get better but he still couldn't pronounce my name correctly. He wanted to get married and have kids but I wasn't ready for that. I broke it off. I didn't want to lead him on because I was only twenty-two and not ready to settle down."

"And then you met Adrian," Emily said with a smirk.

Hermione smiled instantly, "I did."

"He's nice young man. Your father and I like him," Emily said.

Hermione looked at her mother's smile, "I like him too." She stared up at the ceiling. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. He makes me feel...I don't know how to describe it. He's funny in a dry dorky way, and smart. He thinks he's sexy but ends up being a goof. He always listens to what I have to say and he's not intimidated by my success. When the media slandered our relationship, I got really upset, but he said that whatever they wrote didn't matter. All that mattered was how we felt about each other. Adrian took care of me when I was sick. When I was being a downright bitch, he gave me space and didn't smother me." She sighed. "I love that he's loyal to his friends and that when push came to shove, he made his own choices about the war. Also, although he and Ron don't get along, he's not rude to him or anyone else, for that matter." Now she was just talking in general but she saw her mother nod that she was listening. "I'm still upset with him that he lied to me about everything but at the same time I just want to smother him with love for bringing you back to me. He can be selfish and arrogant, but when it comes down to me, he always puts me first. It seems so selfish of me doesn't it?"

"I don't think so," Emily said. "Everyone wants to be doted on by someone they love. He makes you feel special, loved, and wanted. Adrian knows you're not some floozy who's looking for a good time. You're a smart, charming, and a beautiful young woman who he's smitten by. Just remember that it's not all about taking. It's about giving as well. You have to accept and deal with each other's flaws. No good deed goes unpunished. Yes he lied to you and that was wrong, but his intentions were pure. I don't condone his way of doing things, but after getting to know him this last week, I think he just wanted what was best for you. He's not the brightest when it comes to ideas but he clearly loves you. And you him." Emily ran her fingers through Hermione's scalp.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar and calming sensation on her head. "Did you mean it? When you said I could leave?"

"Yes. But please be careful. I don't want to be a grandmother for another few years," Emily teased. "I know you're an adult and sexually active but if you have any questions, you can ask me."

"Mum, this is a weird conversation. Can we not go there?" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not asking for details but just...I'm here if you need me. That's all."

Hermione rolled over and hugged her mother, nuzzling into her chest. "Thanks mum. I love you."

Emily stroked her daughters hair and held her close, "I love you too. It's almost four, you better go. Your father is usually up at seven-thirty if I recall."

Letting go, Hermione jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, hair, pulled on some flats, and was set to go. She went back into the room, where her mother was lying with her eyes closed. She went over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"I never saw you leave. I'm sleeping remember?" Emily said with closed eyelids and a grin.

With the odd but comfortable permission to leave, Hermione tiptoed around the house, making her way to the yard and Disapparated.

She felt the wards in Adrian's apartment let her through. With a quick "Lumos", she made her way around his apartment towards the bedroom.

She found him lying on his stomach, sprawled across the bed in his pajama bottoms with no shirt on. She extinguished the light from her wand with a quiet, "Nox," and placed it next to his on the side table. Kicking off her flats, she crawled onto the bed next to him. He unconsciously shifted to make room for her.

Hermione treaded the tips of her fingers down his back and kissed his shoulders. Goosebumps appeared on his skin causing him to roll over onto his back, draping a hand over his head. She chuckled. He was such a heavy sleeper.

With access to his chest now, she continued grazing his abdomen with her fingers. She went down the center of his chest, around his bellybutton, and then down his happy trail. She saw the slight twitch of his crotch but it was still not ready. Hermione began placing kisses on his chest, touching his nipple lightly with her tongue. It pebbled after a few swipes. She circled the other with her hand until it too became pebbled.

In his sleep, Adrian placed a hand against the half erection. Hermione took the opportunity to knead it gently, making it firmer and harder. His breathing became more labored, but he remained asleep. She reached up to kiss his cheek, making a trail to his lips. He reacted instinctively and began kissing her back, albeit sloppily.

She pulled back as he frowned at the loss of contact. She removed her hand from his crotch and cradled his face. "Adrian," she whispered. "Adrian wake up."

"Five more minutes," he grumbled. He somehow pulled her against him, her body half on top of his. He began attacking her neck languidly. "As much as I enjoy being taken advantage of in my sleep, what are you doing here?" He said groggily as he halted his ministrations and looked at her.

"I missed you," she replied like that was answer enough.

"I missed you too, but-" he got cut off when she kissed him again.

"Adrian, can we talk after? You're killing my sexy vibe here to seduce you at four in the morning."

He laughed loudly, pulling her to straddle him, "Please proceed."

They kissed greedily. Tongues dueled for dominance, teeth crashed back and forth, lips were being bitten, and clothing was tugged off hastily. Adrian sat up, devouring her newly exposed chest, tasting and suckling on each breast. Hermione mewed in pleasure at the sensation of the incoming scruff of his facial hair, as it scratched against her sensitive skin.

"Lean back," she ordered.

Happy to oblige, Adrian scooted back against the headboard. Lifting his hips, he helped with the removal of pajama bottoms and boxers. He waited patiently while Hermione took in his naked form, noticing the fading bruises on his body from Thorne's attack. Her parents told her all about the showdown that had transpired. She knelt down and kissed the bruises on his body, giving each one her apology and gratefulness.

Adrian gripped the sheets when she took him in her mouth. She made it clear a long time ago she did not like doing this. It must've meant she was forgiving him. It could've been because she was out to murder him; he didn't care as long as she didn't stop the wickedness she was doing with her tongue at the head of his penis. He tangled a hand in her hair, guiding as she bobbed up and down on his length. If she kept at it they were going to stop before they even started. He tugged lightly on her hair to stop, bringing her up to a bruising kiss. He pushed on her until she was on her back.

Hermione gripped him between her legs, wanting him to stay up for a moment. She slowed down their heated make out session, enjoying the way his lips molded with hers. She rocked against him, her knickers the only thing keeping them apart. The material was so thin; she knew he could feel her wetness. She tilted her face as he made a trail to her neck where he bit hard enough to make her gasp. She felt him smile against her skin, knowing that he'd left a mark.

She guided his face back to hers, halting him from moving on. He hovered over her, panting lightly, waiting to know why she stopped. Hermione ran her thumb over his plump lips, staring into his dark dilated eyes, full of lust and love.

"I love you Adrian Pucey," she whispered. She smiled back as a smile spread throughout his entire face.

"Merlin, I love hearing you say that," he said swooping down to capture her lips again. "I love you too, Hermione Granger," he replied.

Adrian moved his way down her body worshipping every inch of skin. Quickly he discarded her bottoms and settled himself between her legs. She might not enjoy giving oral pleasure but he did. He excelled at it. He loved making her come undone. His tongue teased her, making the smallest amount of contact with her clit, but moving to someplace else milliseconds later. With two fingers he pleasured her, curling them just right, to the spot that drove her insane.

When she had enough of his teasing, Hermione trapped his head in the spot she wanted him. Recognizing the request, she felt him get to work. She pressed against his tongue for more contact. She said, "Right there," when he located the area that would be her undoing. It wasn't long until she was squirming, chanting his name, and cumming all around him.

Adrian quickly made his way up, and before she had the chance to miss his fingers, he entered her. Her walls pulsed around him as her orgasm came to a rest. He palmed a breast and kissed her fiercely. She wiggled her hips, willing him to move.

Thrusting in and out, neither could seem to get enough. It was as if there wasn't sufficient amount of skin for them to touch or taste. With their laced fingers over Hermione's head, they made love. With her free hand, she gripped his arse, pulling him harder into her as she felt her orgasm build. He complied when she pleaded for him to go faster and harder.

Hermione squeezed his hand tightly and dug her nails into his buttcheek when she came. She gasped his name as the pleasure hit her in waves. She felt Adrian release inside of her as his own orgasm took purchase.

They stayed in the same position until their heart rates and breathing returned to normal. Hermione kissed along his jaw lazily. He pulled out of her, soft and spent. They settled into their post coital embrace, legs tangled, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her, and blissful smiles on their face.

"Promise me we'll never go that long without each other again," Adrian said.

"Promise," she replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked shyly.

"No," she said honestly. "I'm mad at myself. I should've brought them back when I found them. I was just afraid they'd hate me."

"They're your parents. They could never hate you."

Hermione only nodded, not wanting to talk about the what ifs. They were here now and that's what mattered. She looked up him when he chuckled. "What?"

"I normally need a little more time, but look who's ready to join us again," he laughed.

She followed his stare down where he was ready for round two. "You're incorrigible," she joked, but she was ready too.

Another round in bed and one in the shower, Hermione had to get home. It was almost 7:30 and she needed to be home before her father woke up. She put her wet hair in a messy bun, borrowed one of his shirts, and put on a pair of leggings she had left there. She had to force herself to leave when he pulled her back into bed and snogged her.

"Stay. They already know we're shagging," he tried convincing her.

"Yes but they don't need to know we did it right now," she scolded looking for her wand that seemed to have rolled off the side table. She found it under the bed. "Come over later, ok?" Saying he would, Hermione Disapparated home.

She Apparated into the tub of her parent's bathroom. Sneaking out of the room she found the bed made and heard noise downstairs. She was late. Her parents were already up.

With a calming breath, she went downstairs towards the sounds and to the smell of breakfast. Luckily the day before they had gone to the market and restocked the house with food. The only thing they found before shopping was stale crackers and a way past expired carton of milk.

Hermione beamed as she leaned against the doorframe. It felt like she was eight again and her parents worked around each other fluidly making eggs and pancakes. They talked amongst themselves about who knows what. It wasn't until her stomach growled she realized she was hungry. After such strenuous activity, of course she would be. She spotted the coffee and went in.

"Good morning daddy," she said, kissing his cheek as he flipped Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes, her favorite. "Morning mum," she said, also kissing her mothers cheek. She blushed furiously when they greeted her as well and her mother grinned wickedly with a wink.

She set the table and then went for the tart bitter nectar and life support that was coffee. Adding a little cream and sugar she took a nice scalding sip of the drink.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!" Richard bellowed.

Instantly her hand clapped over her neck. Shite! She forgot to glamor the love bites Adrian left. "Ummm..." she sounded stupid even in her own ears.

"Richard, relax. It's not a big deal," Emily tried calming him down. She had seen the mark just when he did. She mentally sighed.

"I will not calm down!" he stomped towards his stuttering daughter. "When did you get a tattoo?!" he asked angrily.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Wait what?" Emily also asked, rushing over to see.

"Turn around," her father said.

Not wanting him to see the hickey, she obeyed.

"Oh Richard, it's just a word," Emily dismissed after eyeing it, though she was unhappy about it too. "For all you know she has one on her ass as well."

"You have more?!" he asked angrily.

"No! It's the only one!" Hermione screeched.

With a final huff, her father returned to the pancakes, grumbling about not understanding the new generation. Hermione leaned down on the counter and through the reflection of the toaster; she placed a quick glamour on the marks on her neck.

Her mother caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. Hermione blushed but refused to indulge the older woman and instead sat at the table where they could have breakfast together like they always had so many years ago.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my lovely readers! We have arrived at the finale. But do not fret. Do not cry. We had a good run, but like all good things, it must come to an end. Thank you all for your lovely support!
> 
> To Rusty Weasley, thank you. I've said it here and by email countless times. Thank you. Your help in this fic was immeasurable and I will be ever in your literary debt. I hope your next projects are fun, adventurous, and successful.

Chapter 27 - Epilogue

One Year Later

"Adrian where are you?" Richard asked anxiously through the phone. "You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"I'm on my way! There was an issue at the jewelers. I'll be there in five minutes," Adrian said hurriedly and out of breath. He hung up and laid back down.

"Is he freaking out?" Hermione asked from the vanity. She was applying make-up.

Adrian got out of bed and began getting dressed. He had gone to the jeweler hours ago, but when he saw Hermione getting ready; he couldn't help but lure her into bed for a bout in the sheets. "Yup. You'd think the man has never been married before."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a vow renewal, not a wedding." She finished her makeup and went to put her heels on.

"Same difference," Adrian drawled. "Hey!" he shouted when she threw a nearby shoe at him.

"I think it's a great idea," she said. "It's a long time coming and they need this. It's been a rough year for them. It solidifies their commitment for one another."

Adrian came up behind her and placed a kiss on the ink behind her neck. She was going to get in trouble later. Although her father came to terms that she purposely marred her skin, he still didn't like to see it. Wrapping his arms around her waist, they paused, taking comfort in the other. He absentmindedly grazed the diamond he put on her ring finger the night before. "Just like you solidified you commitment to me?"

"I'm reconsidering it," Hermione said teasingly, breaking away from his embrace to look at him. She chuckled at the frown on his face and began the knot for his tie. "Don't make that face. When you start a proposal with the words, 'Shite, Hermione', it makes me wonder why I said yes."

"Well no one told you to snoop through my jacket woman. It was supposed to be a surprise," Adrian pouted.

"But it was a surprise!" Hermione laughed again, kissing his pouty lips.

He mock glared at her. The proposal was supposed to happen later in the evening. He had a whole thing planned. He was going to whisk her out to the garden and go over the day's details. He just knew she was going to complain about her heels where he, the doting boyfriend, would bend over and take off her shoes to rub her feet, but instead ask her to marry him.

But no! Hermione just had to be looking for her phone. She had a habit of wearing his clothes, not that he minded, and often forgot her keys, phone, or scraps of paper. Sure enough, she found the little velvet box and brought the whole jacket to him. He floundered at being found out. It was no use denying or delaying the step. He proposed to her on the spot.

The phone started to ring and vibrate again. Hermione sighed when she saw the caller ID. "It's dad. You should go," she said as she hit ignore.

"In the future, make sure to remind me that we're putting him in a retirement home but we'll take care of your mother," Adrian said dramatically, pulling on his suit jacket. He lifted his leg on the bed, rested his elbow on the raised leg, placed his chin in his hand, and stared out into space. "How do I look?" he asked, posing.

"Like I should most definitely reconsider. I think the paint fumes are impairing my judgment," she laughed. "I'm kidding," she said when he scowled again. "You look very handsome. Now go before dad has a conniption."

"I'll see you soon," he kissed her goodbye, double checked his pocket for the rings, and Disapparated to the church.

Hermione shook her head and finished getting ready. She was excited and nervous at the same time for a million reasons. Her parents had decided they wanted to get married again after coming full circle in their relationship. They both forgave the other for the past and wanted to move forward. Seeing as they technically never divorced, they settled for renewing their vows. Hermione cried when they told her. She was finally going to be present when it all unfolded and not have to refer to the old VHS tapes.

She was also excited because the potion she and George had worked on was a success. It was so successful that potion makers around the world were writing to them, asking if they could purchase the patent so they could brew and distribute it in their own countries. Hospitals all over were now fully stalked with the new and improved Pink Ray. If before they had been well off financially, now they were secure for future lifetimes.

Blaise and Draco had to extend their empire because of the potions success. They had asked Adrian to become a partner. He had declined, but after several threats from both younger Slytherins, they all agreed on a silent partnership. It lead to a nice bonus and pay raise for him. Hermione was so happy for Adrian. He wasn't the low man on the totem pole anymore.

She glanced at the clock, relieved she had a few more minutes before having to meet with her mother. She walked around the house, tidying up as she went downstairs. The house was still a mess but it was a work in progress. Hermione and Adrian decided to move in together. However neither wanted to live in an apartment any longer. After two months of nothing but open houses, she fell in love with a modest two-story home. It was close enough to the city to Apparate and close enough to her parents that by car, they were there in 15 minutes. They were going room by room in terms of decor, leaving a lot of open boxes all over the house.

Satisfied that the house looked cleaner, Hermione Disapparated to the hotel room her parents had rented.

Emily turned at the sound of the pop in the room, signaling her daughter's arrival.

"Mum you look gorgeous!" Hermione fawned over her. It was a simple ivory beaded dress, showing off the older woman's curves.

"Thank you sweetheart. You look beautiful too!" Emily hugged her daughter tightly.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Not as much as I thought I would be. I know your father is a mess though."

"I know," Hermione grumbled. "He called Adrian at least nine times this morning."

Emily laughed, "Of course. Heaven forbid Richard functions by himself. You do know why he called him early right?"

"Yes. The Granger tradition of being partially inebriated to marry," she rolled her eyes. "Where's your drink then?"

The older woman's eyes flickered over to the empty wine bottle beside the nightstand. "I may or may not have already indulged on that."

"Oh mum." Hermione took a deep breath, anxiousness filling her. "Actually mum," she paused until Emily looked at her, "I have something to tell you." Taking another gulp of air, she held out her left hand and braced herself.

Her mother gasped. "Oh my God! Congratulations, Baby!" Emily pulled her into the tightest hug possible.

"Thank you mum. I was going to wait until later to tell you, but then I would've had to take the ring off," she said admiring the jewelry. Hermione wasn't one for big materialistic displays, but the diamond was the perfect cut and the band was simple but elegant. It was completely her.

"Nonsense. I'm surprised, I thought he was going to do it later tonight," Emily mused.

"You knew?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh sweety, we all did. Adrian asked us for your hand just around the time you began house hunting. Who do you think went with him to look for the ring?" she asked.

Hermione couldn't help but beam at her mother. Of course he would ask her parents. He knew what it would mean to her. She shook the feelings away, needing to refocus. "Today's not about me though. It's you and dad. Are you ready?"

Emily replied yes, gathering her bouquet. Hermione Disapparated them to the church.

The ceremony was small and intimate. Hermione and Adrian, Harry and Ginny, and half the Weasley clan were standing with the Grangers. Pansy was also there holding hands with Daphne, who had finally realized that she loved Pansy as well.

Hermione watched in earnest as the priest gave a small ceremony. It was light, short, and to the point. To her tearful surprise, the vows were the exact same ones Emily and Richard promised to each other on their wedding. She found herself mouthing the words with them, just like on the videos. The silent tears continued throughout the remainder of the ceremony. They paused briefly when she smiled as Adrian gave them the rings, but resumed when they kissed.

Her parents hadn't wanted a banquet hall, so Hermione rented out their favorite restaurant for the evening. Her parents glowed with admiration, affection, trust, and love, regardless of all that they'd been through. They laughed and danced the night away.

Hermione had been cornered by Ginny and Pansy at one point, both noticing the ring on her finger. The redhead was far more enthusiastic, talking a mile a minute about wedding plans. Pansy on the other hand, congratulated her with a hug. Over the year they'd come to mutual ground, much like Adrian and Ron. She asked both girls not to say anything to anyone, not wanting to overshadow her parent's special evening.

She did want to tell two people though. She found Harry and Ron at the open bar, both waiting on drinks. They waited until she got her own, settling themselves at an unoccupied table, watching the guests talk and dance.

"If you had told me a year ago that we'd be at your parents wedding anniversary celebrating their renewed vows, I'd have asked you to check me into St. Mungo's," Ron said jokingly.

"Hear that Hermione? Ron's admitting he's crazy," Harry laughed.

"Ron's right though. I would've said the same thing," Hermione said.

"So much has changed in year," Harry mused, watching George twirl Mrs. Weasley on the dance floor.

"Tell me about it. We're at the party tonight," Ron started.

"Pansy's into women," Harry said, watching her and Daphne whisper to each other shyly.

"Angie's pregnant," Ron continued.

"Ginny's pregnant, again," Harry hung his head tiredly.

"Dad's running for Minister," Ron added.

"Hermione's bought a house with Pucey," Harry laughed.

Ron scoffed at Harry's comment. "Mum opened her bakery."

"I'm getting married," Hermione piped in.

"James says-," Harry snapped his head towards Hermione "Wait, what?"

She held out her hand, "Adrian and I are engaged."

"Congratulations Hermione! I'm so happy for you!" Harry gave her a side hug from where they were seated. "When did this happen?"

She laughed nervously, eyeing Ron who was very still, "Yesterday evening. He was going to purpose tonight but I ruined the surprise by being nosey."

"Of course you did." Harry laughed again.

"Pucey? Him? Really? You're going to marry him?" Ron finally spat out in distaste.

Hermione frowned. At least he didn't start yelling like when she told him they were moving in together. "Yes Ronald. Him. Adrian. We're getting married. Honestly, I can't believe you still harbor bad feelings towards him." She finished her drink quickly and changed her seat to look at Ron directly. "Adrian makes me happy, Ron. I know you don't see it, but he does. I don't want to have this discussion with you every time I share a new development in my life. If you can't get over this grudge you're holding onto, I'm not sure our friendship will last. I don't want to have to choose between the both of you because you won't like the answer. This, for me, is for a lifetime. I want you in my life, but you need to accept that now includes Adrian. You need to decide if this," she motioned between them, "is worth more to you, than resentment. I can't live like that Ron. And I won't."

The trio stayed silent for a while, letting her message linger. She caught sight of Adrian dancing with her mother, both delusionally happy, and probably drunk.

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry I've been such a shitty friend, Hermione. I'm happy you're happy, even if it is with him. I want to be a part of your life no matter what."

"And you will be, unless you act like a daft punk again. Are we ok?" she asked.

Ron pulled her into a hug, "Yes we are." When he pulled away he saw Adrian headed towards them.

"Weasley. Potter," Adrian nodded towards. He placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips. "Richard wants to dance with you," he informed.

Ron stood up and held out his hand. "Congratulations on your engagement Pucey."

It took Adrian aback, but he shook hands regardless. "Thanks Weasley. I appreciate it."

"Pucey. Take care of our girl. She has connections to the Auror department you know. Big scary blokes," Harry joked, shaking Adrian's hand as well.

"Thanks Potter. I'll be sure to call them when she's abusing me," he winked.

Hermione hugged both her friends and led Adrian towards her parents. She went to dance with her father while Adrian danced with her mother again.

"Happy anniversary, Daddy," she said to Richard.

"Thank you, Love. It's been a long time coming, but now that we're here, it feels right," he slurred slightly.

"How much have you had to drink?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Blame that fiancé of yours, he keeps filing my glass," Richard replied.

Emily shook her head but laughed, as she danced by, "Don't worry sweetheart, on your wedding day, I promise to keep him partially sober."

"Just what every little girl dreams of," she said as they both laughed.

"May I cut in?" Adrian approached the pair, handing Richard another drink.

"Of course," Richard said, kissing his daughter's cheek, and handing her over to the young man. He then took his drink and went looking for his wife.

"Miss Granger, have I mentioned how lovely you look tonight," Adrian asked, swaying them to the music.

"You know, I don't think you have. You're slipping up Mr. Pucey. Have you forgotten Auror Potter's threat already?" Hermione teased.

"How unacceptable of me, allow me to remedy that." He twirled her around twice, dipping her dramatically to the song.

"Ten points to Slytherin for excellent foot work Mr. Pucey," Hermione said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd like a wedding this small. With only family and close friends. Nothing big and fancy," Adrian said as he watched the Granger's talking to their relatives.

"I agree completely. When Ginny got married I was ready to strangle everyone. Everyone wants to be accommodated by their needs and wants, but they forget it's not a buffet or a hotel," she sighed. "The less people the better."

"Maybe we should just elope," Adrian joked. However he stopped when Hermione stilled. "I was kidding princess."

"You know..." she drawled, "I am in a dress and you are wearing a nice suit. If we went to the Ministry, we could legally get married."

"I don't think your parents would appreciate that. And I honestly don't fancy sharing an anniversary date with them," Adrian said nixing the idea.

"That's true. They'd always want to double date," Hermione said leading him towards unoccupied seats.

She sat sideways, lifting her feet into Adrian's lap. Without asking, he took off her feels and massaged her sore feet. He kneaded the pads of each foot, rubbing the arches. The sounds of appreciation Hermione was making stirred the lower section of his body. Slyly his hands started to travel towards her ankles, calves, and her knees, just to where the dress began.

"You know," Adrian said clearing his throat, "We could go home and begin the honeymoon process."

Hermione eyed him casually. "We can't leave. We have to make sure everyone gets home safely."

He looked at his watch and saw they had the restaurant for another hour. "Let's start taking home the really drunk so by the time it's ready to wrap up, we won't waste so much time," he offered.

"Looks and a brain? I knew I said yes for a reason," she teased.

Putting her heels back on, they went to recruit Ron, Harry, and George in getting the overly drunk home safely.

They started with the magical folk first; being it would be easier to Apparate them home. After several trips, guests noticed the thinning crowd and said goodbye the Granger's, ready to call it a night.

It was half an hour after closing when the final guests left. George and Ron had left minutes ago, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Adrian with the Granger's, who were sitting exhaustedly at a table.

"You can head home Harry. We've got it from here," Hermione said.

A grateful Harry took his leave, saying goodbye to the remaining people.

"Go home, Princess. I'll take your parents back to the hotel," Adrian offered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Now go. Be ready when I get home. Remember, we're starting the honeymoon phase," he said half-jokingly, half serious.

Hermione agreed. They went to where her parents were seated.

"Happy anniversary Mum and Dad," she said, giving them both tearful hugs and kisses.

She Disapparated home, leaving them with Adrian. He left with the Grangers to the hotel, bidding them a happy anniversary and goodnight as well as congratulations on their part for the engagement.

Adrian returned to the restaurant to gather all the gifts people brought, and shrunk them down to fit in one bag. He took them to the Granger home and returned them to the original size while Emily and Richard enjoyed the weekend at the hotel.

Finally arriving in his new home, Adrian made his way to the bedroom, anticipating a session of love with his fiancé. As he entered the room, he found the room darkly lit by candles. It was the perfect tone for seduction; however the seductress was passed out on the bed, snoring lightly.

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. He went around the room blowing out the candles. He took off the suit and hung it on the back of a chair, put on pajama bottoms, and got into his side of the bed. He transfigured Hermione's lingerie into regular pajama bottoms and a loose shirt.

Still asleep, she sensed his presence in bed, and shifted towards him, draping an arm over his midsection, and molding herself into the side of his body.

With the aid of his wand, Adrian closed the curtains to prevent any morning light from waking them. He placed his wand on the nightstand and pulled Hermione closer.

The honeymoon phase didn't have to start tonight. They had a whole lifetime ahead of them.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time friends!
> 
> -steph
> 
> P.S. To those who read the story after it's been completed, reviews are appreciated. Follows and favorites are great, but there's nothing like real feedback. Love it? Hate it? Wish it had been different? Leave a little something. I always try and get back to your reviews. Thanks!


End file.
